Battle of Wits
by anastasia 1234
Summary: A fiery feline with a cool head and hot temper, and a blunt, powerful hedgehog agent with a troubled past. Both independent. Both alone. Both finding love. A 100-theme challenge of the pairing Shadaze. Shadow/Blaze.
1. Theme One: Silly

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sega characters Reminder: This is also on Deviant art under Anastasia 921.  
**

**Blaze after cat nip. :) Shadaze, don't like don't read.**

**I got this idea from the song Shy Violet by Owl City**

Silly

_Swish. Swish. Swish._

Her tail swung back and forth on the grass, bending the blades with momentum from each thrash. Paws were placed forward as her back arched, stomach bent towards the ground, ears alert to any sound.

_Swish. Swish. Swish. _

With a graceful bound, she leaped forward on all fours, attacking the plant and inhaling the heavenly scent. The aroma made her swoon and haziness fill her mind as a deep rumble rolled from her throat in pleasure. Flipping over, she began rubbing her back on the earth below her, paws held in the air, eyes closed in pleasure as the sun's rays beamed down in an array of golden heat.

_Swish. Swish. Swish._

A soft meow came from her mouth as she continued to roll in the grass, her body thrashing around playfully. Pulling her senses back together, she turned so she lay on her stomach, stretched her back once again, and stood on her feet.

Her pupils dilated back to original size, and the rumbling of her throat seceded as she brushed herself off like nothing had happened.

_'Stupid cat-nip. I hope no one saw me.'_ She thought.

"Having fun?"

Blaze jumped, her tail bristling as she whipped around to see Shadow standing at the edge of the field, an amused smirk on his tan muzzle.

Still feeling the after effect of the plant, she stuttered and struggled for a reply, unlike her usual calm demeanor, "Uh-er, wh-what do you mean?" she answered, mentally face palming at her stumbling tongue.

Shadow's smirk stretched further as he approached the high-strung feline. "I saw your little escapade there." he stated, the light banter obvious in his deep voice.

The lavender feline frowned, not amused. "I swear, you tell a soul and I will scorch you so fast, you'll be a pile of ashes." she threatened, fists clenched at her sides.

The hedgehog seemed to find her threat empty as he continued to smirk, a mischievous glint in his red eyes. "You found a patch of cat-nip I'm guessing." he stated more than asked, and chuckled when her only response was a huff of exasperation.

Blaze glared at him, "whatever. Luckily for me it wears off rather quickly, otherwise I would probably still be acting like an idiot."

Shadow tilted his head in question, a sly look in his eyes as he began leaning down and plucked a tall blade of grass. "Oh really? It's completely gone?"

Narrowing her eyes skeptically, Blaze crossed her arms, "yes, why?"

"So...you wouldn't be effected if I did...this?" he asked, and began waving the grass blade back and forth just above her peripheral view.

Immediately, her nerves began twitching, she felt her pupils enlarge, and her tail began to swing.

_Swish. Swish. Swish._

With a large bound through the air, Blaze tackled the blade of grass, toppling Shadow over in the process as she pawed at the string with her gloved hand.

The blade fluttered out of Shadow's hand from being knocked over, and Blaze quickly shook her head, trying to clear the fog.

When she looked around, she found she was laying on top of a chuckling Shadow, her tail still bristled and lashing from the excitement.

Turning her gaze into a cold stare, she sent daggers at Shadow. Heating up her body, she slowly turned herself on fire and watched as the hedgehog's chuckling turned into a wide eyed grimace.

"Ouch! Blaze!" he growled, shoving her off of him to blow at his singed fur and narrowing his eyes at her.

"You deserved it." she huffed, crossing her arms as she turned her head away from him.

After a moment of silence, Blaze turned to look at the hedgehog, finding that he was already staring at her.

He hastily cleared his throat. "So...how often do you go into kitty mode?" he questioned, his tone a light teasing.

Blaze narrowed her eyes, "about as often as you blush." she quipped monotonously.

Shadow frowned at her jesting simile. "I never blush." he argued.

The feline raised an eyebrow. "Oh? The Ultimate Life Form has _never_ blushed?" she taunted, tossing her pony tail.

"Never have, never will." he huffed.

A sly smirk streaked across her muzzle. "Alright Shadow. I accept that challenge."

Shadow arched an eyebrow and glanced at her skeptically. "What challenge?"

Shifting her weight to her hands, she began sliding closer to him, shoulders now touching. She leaned slightly over so her face was mere inches from his. "I'm going to make you blush."

A precarious light reflected in her amber eyes, her lips and tail twitching. He had to will himself not to gulp with the way she was batting her long eyelashes.

"It won't work. Rouge has even tried." he grumbled defiantly.

A sudden soft brush against his back made him flinch, her tail wrapping around his waist and lightly tugging him towards her. The scent of bon-fire and lavender hung around her form, invading his senses with an intoxicating aroma.

"Now I'm not Rouge, am I?" she purred.

Abruptly, he stood, unraveling her purple tipped tail from his body and standing rigid. "I think I should go." he spouted, wanting to escape her alluring advances.

She stood also, stepping into his personal space as she sauntered her hips, "now why would you want to do that? I'm just getting started." she sounded.

He tried to move away, but found his feet were not responding properly with his clouded thoughts.

A warm feeling was riding up his face. _'No. No way. I will NOT blush.'_

"Come on Shadow. Blush for me, will ya?" she prompted, still circling him like prey.

Shadow opened his mouth to say no, but found the words caught in his throat, so he shook his head, quivering his quills.

Blaze sighed in frustration, determined to win.

As she circled around front, she stopped and placed her hands on hips, a displeased frown on her face.

Shadow let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and proceeded to smirk triumphantly. "Didn't work." he stated proudly.

Blaze smiled slightly, "I'm not done yet."

She stepped forward, closing the distance of their bodies, and for a brief moment, his eyes widened slightly thinking she was going to go so far as to kiss him.

But then she changed directions and turned her body so her back was against his white and black chest, her chin just reaching the height of his shoulders.

'_What is she...? Oh snap.' _

With a soft hum, Blaze rolled her hips backwards, her tail twirling and teasing around his legs.

"B..blaze." he stuttered.

Blaze turned her head over her shoulder and looked innocently up at him, her hips continuing to grind on him, "yes Shadow?"

His mind was fogged, at war with his male anatomy and muzzle to keep the blush down. "S...stop." he ordered.

Before he could hold it back, his heat broke the surface of his skin and crept to his muzzle.

As quickly as she had changed, Blaze withdrew from her intimate advance and began chuckling.

"You're blushing." she stated, smirking at his slightly flustered look. "I win."

Shadow shook himself from his reverie, calming his senses and trying to force the heat away from his cheeks. Glaring harshly at the smiling feline, Shadow clenched his fists angrily.

"You're going to pay for that cat."

Blaze shrugged. "Oh yea?" she challenged.

With a growl, Shadow sprang forward and tackled her to the ground.

Once again they fell to the grass below, this time resulting in Shadow on top of her and Blaze flattened beneath.

"Get off me." she complained, trying to squirm out from under his weight.

Shadow was reluctant to do so however, and remained where he was, a smirk stretching his features. He put his mouth near her twitching ear and whispered, "how do you like being teased?"

Blaze involuntarily shivered from his words and breath so close to her. Shadow felt it and this only caused him to crack a grin, his muzzle teasing her own as his face was closing the distance between hers.

A soft brush of their lips made her gasp silently, wondering what he was thinking as to take it so far, yet simultaneously enjoying it.

His form reeled back as he abruptly stood, leaving her breathing hard from the anticipation of his lips approaching, weak on the ground.

"Gotch-ya." he spoke, a triumphant look on his smirking face. He felt pleased to have left her so vulnerable, while she sat up feeling furious.

She stood and glared at him, arms crossed, "not funny Shadow. That joke went too far." she claimed with a huff as she turned her back to him to hide her own growing blush.

Her fur tingled as she felt arms slink around her from behind, once again his lips lingering near her ear as he breathed, "who said I was joking?"

With wide eyes, Blaze whipped around...but he was already gone. In a flash of green he had disappeared, leaving the wide lush field vacant in its place.

Her amber eyes blinked several times, heart racing with adrenaline as she shook her head at his mysterious antics.

A blush graced her features.

'_Maybe Cat-nip isn't so bad after all.'_


	2. Theme Two: Adoring

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sega Characters; Plot based off the game Sonic and the Black Knight.

So technically this isn't a Shadaze, but its pretty close, considering its Lancelot and Percival. This one just kinda came to me.

Reminder: I have this on Deviant Art.

* * *

Adoring

The Knights of the Round Table. All great warriors, skilled swordsman, and in high honor of those in the village. They would follow their king to the grave, all the way to the ends of the earth, as their loyalty was bound to him. Sir Lancelot was the head knight, most respected of all six knights. His red gaze was cold, but his loyalty never to be questioned. When he walked through the village, all bowed their heads in respect, knowing the nobility that the hedgehog kept.

He had been a member of the Round Table for four years, his age reaching

that of twenty one, and it was a normal day just like any other when the news reached him. The King had asked for his presence in the court room on personal matters, which could be a number of different things. His mind was whirling with possibilities of what the King could want from him as he made his way to the court room.

Walking through the grand halls, marble flooring and walls reached the ceiling, as pillars stood tall and proud, each etched with a different story and intricate designing. Mosaic paintings lined the top, all in an array of bright contrasting colors. At the end of the long corridor, two grand doors stood. Each a deep maroon with golden lining and carved with silver and deep forest green.

With a forceful push, the doors swung open, revealing the large court room where the golden throne itself stood, set in the rays of the sun. Sitting on the throne in his rightful place was the king, a wise and powerful one at that. He was a brown hedgehog, with gray facial hair and bushy eyebrows. His eyes were a dark chocolate, and were sunken in his head, giving a hard yet gentle gaze. He wore a red royal cape that billowed behind him, and in his hand was a golden staff, a red jewel at the top of the entwined silver vine.

"Sir Lancelot. Please come forward." he spoke, his voice authoritative as it seemed to echo in the marble room.

The knight prodded forward, his sword sheathed at his side, and his helmet lifted to reveal crimson eyes. Reaching the foot of the throne, he lent down on one knee and bowed respectfully, hand placed over his breastplate in a tight fist.

"Rise my great Knight. We have things to discuss." the King spoke, and Lancelot rose, matching the gaze of the king with a hint of questioning in his eyes.

"My King, I hear that you wish to speak with me of personal matters. Have I done something that has displeased you?"

The king let out a good-hearted chuckle and a shake of his head, "No Sir Lancelot, you have not displeased me. However, it has come to my attention that you are at the respectful age of twenty one, and have yet to claim a wife, am I correct?"

The Knight tensed in his stance, but remained in his calm facade as he answered, "yes that is correct."

"You see my dear Knight, you are head of those at the round table, and it would not be of proper image if you do not have a woman to call your own in the next six months. Every Knight can choose between any princess or Lady they prefer. Sir Wind is new, so he is still alone, but the Lady of the Lake has taken an interest in him, and Sir Lamarek is courting the Lady of the Sky. Sir Galahad has taken an interest in the Lady of the Lands, and even Sir Gawain is seeing my spy Lady of the Jewels." the king explained, and Sir Lancelot stood in a rigid stance, his gaze never wavering, but his rate of calm faltering.

The King scanned Sir Lancelot for any sign of what the Knight might be thinking, but no clue was given from the defensive stance that the ebony hedgehog gave, so he took the silence as an answer to continue.

"There are three princesses, one being Princess Mina, from the mongoose family, though their kingdom is a five day journey away and would be a very difficult relationship to obtain. The second is Princess Sally, in the Acorn kingdom, but her parents are very particular about whom their daughter shall marry, so it would be uncertain. The third is Princess Honey. She is very beautiful feline, a little naïve and immature at times, but she would do well."

"Of course there is also the remaining available two Ladies, one being the Lady of Strength, or the Lady of Weather, Sir Wind's sister. Both are very young and beautiful woman who would be agreeable to any man." the king paused to take a deep breath. He knew he must be overwhelming Sir Lancelot, even if the knight did not show any signs of distress.

"I want you to spend time thinking on this Lancelot. You may go now." he dismissed him, and watched as the knight turned on his heel, and walked off, bringing his helmet's mask down to cover his eyes once again.

Sir Lancelot was indeed feeling something, though he was not sure what word would fit. Anxious? Nervous? No matter the word of emotion, none seemed to fit the one he was feeling then, just as he once again pushed open the large maroon doors. The ebony hedgehog stopped and took a deep breath, as if he had been holding one in since the subject had been brought up. Taking slow long strides, he paused in front of a large window, the sun was leaking in with rays of warmth, and below, he could see the gardens, as well as some of the training of the other knights in the area.

His thoughts however, were not on the green lush gardens below, but on the words his king had spoken. He knew them to be true, it would not look proper for the head knight not to have a wife as his own, but loving someone chosen from a selective group of people was very difficult. Not only because he had particular taste, but because his heart already belonged to another, even if she didn't know it.

No princess or Lady, nor perfectly soiled flower in the garden could top the beauty he saw below in the training ground. Her movements were fluid, as if the weapon was a part of her, and the flames that occasionally flickered on her skin shown natural strength. She moved fiercely at her opponent, but elegant as well, and with one last flick of her wrist, she had won the match.

He watched as she took off her helmet, revealing her white powder muzzle, bright golden eyes that raged with the same flames locked within her, and the strange yet unique gem that lay embedded in her forehead. Her tail swung lazily behind her as she set her helmet down on a stone bench, and sheathed her lethal weapon.

Sir Percival, the only woman knight to ever be in the kingdom, first in the records of ancient times. Sir Lancelot loved her, but in laws of chivalry, she was off limits. A supposed 'brother' in arms, and she had rightfully earned her place at the Round Table.

But at the same time, she was everything he would ever have in a woman. Strong and independent, yet graceful and elegant by nature, dangerous with or without a blade, yet her fur and compassion as soft and gentle as a lily. In his ruby eyes, no one could compare.

But his rapidly beating heart faltered when he realized the horrible truth. It was only wishful thinking. He now had to find a wife, and she was to stay a knight. In a way, he longed for things to be different. If she were as she could have taken the title: Lady of Fire, he could wed her if she returned the feelings with a snap of his fingers. But she chose a different path, to become a knight, no fear in blood, nor shame in armor.

Yet even in his sorrow, a smirk played across his tan muzzle: he wouldn't have her any other way.


	3. Theme Three: Agitated

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sega characters**

**Okay, so I've been wanting to do a small love triangle thing with Blaze for awhile, but it always seemed so cheesy and cliche. Finally, I bit the bullet and just gave in to do one. I figured this theme would work well with it. Hope ya like! By the way, even though Silver gets insulted in here, doesn't mean I don't like his character. Trust me, I love Silver. Besides, Sonic is the main dunce in this one shot.  
**

* * *

Agitated

_Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap._

Shadow stood by the streetlight at dusk, lost in his own thoughts when the sound of angry foot steps came clapping down the street.

Heels were clicking against the concrete with force, so much force he was surprised the heel didn't just snap off. A steaming Blaze was the cause of the midnight ruckus, and she looked to be beyond furious.

The ebony hedgehog whom stood in the dim lighting mentally chuckled. '_Who was dumb enough to get _her _pissed off?'_

_Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap._

Clenched fists, flames licked at her heels, flickering around her tail and palms, her posture was stiff and her pointy ears were flattened against her head. She stalked down the sidewalk, and her approach inadvertently raised the temperature of the atmosphere.

She seemed so consumed with angry thoughts, she hadn't noticed his dark form lingering in the dim lighting of the lamppost.

"Problem?" he spoke, keeping his voice leveled.

With a twist of her heel she whipped around to peer at him, clearly seeing him now that she was searching. The dark never dulled her vision, only increased her size pupil, allowing her to see all surroundings in depth and perception.

"What do _you_ want?" she snarled. Her flames momentarily igniting brightly around her as she took a deep breath to calm her senses.

For some reason, seeing the fire princess in such a sour state amused him. Letting a smirk glide across his features, he tilted his head in question, "I was merely standing here and saw you steaming. Tell me, what has gotten _you_ so...inflamed?"

Blaze scowled, displeased with his slight banter, "I am so _sick _of the stupid male mind right now! Can't you all just keep your hormones to yourself?!" she growled.

'_Ah, it's boy troubles.' _he assumed, taking in her reaction to such a simple question.

"What did Silver do?" he wondered aloud, and the reaction he got was fantastic.

Blaze stomped her foot in her fury, the orange fire that danced about her form turned a dark shade of plum, as her amber eyes raged in a fiery inferno, "_Silver _is being a pot-headed _dunce! _He's suddenly acting weird, asking me all these questions for '_girl_-advice' because he likes Tikal. Do I _look _like I have a clue?" she fumed, her usually calm demeanor snapping as her arms gestured animatedly.

"Hm..." Shadow hummed, hand on his chin as he nodded. "I see."

However, the fiery feline wasn't quite finished with her rant. "And not only _that_...but _Sonic _had the _nerve _to freakin' _kiss _me!" she raged.

And that was when his smirk dropped.

"...What!?" Shadow growled loudly.

Blaze explained, "It was ridiculous! And Amy was standing _right _there and saw the entire thing! Now _she's _ angry at me, and literally threw her angry hammer around trying to clobber me. And the worst part is I can't get the gross taste of chili dogs off my mouth!" she exclaimed, a disturbed look on her face.

Shadow had heard enough description, and his own temper was beginning to surface. "Who the heck does that Faker think he is?" he grumbled.

His tone must have come out harsher than first realized, for the flames encircling her body dimmed, as her eyes widened in surprise at his unexpected reaction.

The usually impassive dark hedgehog seemed strangely effected by her story, though as she had been ranting, she had expected him not to care. "Shadow? Um...it's fine." she tried reassuring.

But the tables had already turned, and the angry Ultimate Life Form began stalking just as she had down the street. "I'm going to go find him and give him a piece of my mind." he steamed, as Blaze quickly ran affront of his path.

"Whoa whoa, wait. Hold up. This isn't your problem. Don't go clobbering Sonic because he bothered me. It's my problem, I'll handle it." she spoke with her hands up and palms out in a stopping motion.

Shadow shook his head defiantly. "It's _my_ problem now."

"No. It's not." she argued, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, feeling as though she was scolding a bad tempered teen.

A moment of silence passed as Shadow took a deep breath and released.

"Fine. I won't go find Sonic and pummel him." he gave in.

Blaze eyed him suspiciously. Shadow never just gave up his anger so quickly. But deciding to concede to his words, she nodded, "good."

A sudden sly grin came across his muzzle as he turned his gaze over her shoulder down the dark street. "I won't have to. He's coming right now."

Amber eyes widened, as Blaze turned to see that he was right. A blue streak was heading their way and would arrive at any moment. "Shadow...no!"

Skidding to a stop, Sonic's blue figure halted in his tracks as he sauntered over to the conversing Mobians. "Yo Shads." he said cockily, barely sparing the other hedgehog a glance before turning with shining eyes to the regal feline.

"Heya Blaze. Glad to see Amy didn't squash you." he winked.

Her resided anger began to surface, as she tightened her grip on air and opened her mouth to snap.

Before a word made it from her lips, a gloved hand reached out and snatched Sonic by the throat, whipping his form around and slamming him against a brick building, and the blue hero was locked in place.

"Ugh!" Sonic coughed, struggling to get out the strong hedgehog's grip. "What's your problem dude?!" he frowned, still squirming.

Shadow snarled in his face, "what the hell Faker?!"

Blaze jumped from the sudden change of tactics and blinked surprisingly from the side lines. '_Why is Shadow acting so weird?'_

Sonic tried kicking out, but the attempt was proved fruitless, as Shadow had him fully pinned. "What's your problem!?" he snarled.

"Why did you kiss Blaze!?" he questioned harshly, the fury in his ruby eyes clear as glass.

Blaze, upon hearing her name, snapped out of her reverie and ran to the wrestling hedgehog's sides. "You guys! Cut it out!"

Both ignored her existence.

The blue hero tried spitting in his face, "what's it to you?!"

Shadow narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip around his throat as he pushed forward intimidatingly. "Don't. Touch. Her."

After a few seconds of Sonic spluttering for air, Shadow finally withdrew and stepped back, letting him slide to the ground.

Blaze stepped in between the two and pushed Shadow back to distant the quarreling rivals. "What is _wrong _with you two!?" she spewed angrily, the fire returning to flicker around her fists.

Sonic once again ignored her, as he was still on the ground, and after returning air to his lungs turned angrily towards Shadow, "why does it matter to you?" he challenged, his jade eyes sparking dangerously. "It's not like she's yours!"

Shadow snapped his gaze to his harshly, "oh yea?"

With a sudden movement, Shadow grabbed Blaze's wrist and pushed her against the brick building, crashing his lips onto hers in ferocity.

Blaze let out a small girlish squeal of surprise against his mouth. After a moment, she slowly resided to his forward movement, and closed her eyes, her lips beginning to move in sync with his.

Long seconds stretched by in a haze, when finally, his grip loosened and they withdrew, both breathing in each others breath.

To their right, Sonic stood with mouth and eyes wide and agape. Letting out a scoff, he spoke in disdain, "Pf. Whatever. I gotta run," he stated, though with much less cockiness in his tone and zipped off.

Both stayed where they were, eyes locking as they still stood inches apart.

After moments of silence, Shadow backed off of her and away from the wall. He turned his back and stood still.

"Um...Shadow? What was that all about?"

No reply came for stretches of time, before he finally spared her a glance over his shoulder and tried to pass it off nonchalantly. "I helped you rid of Faker. Now I must be going." he spoke curtly and quickly before beginning to walk away.

But Blaze was reluctant to let him leave that easily. She once again stepped in his tracks, a determined face set as she crossed her arms and peered at him analytically. "You're lying."

Shadow refrained looking away, knowing that she was trying to pick up his thoughts and emotions. But that would seem weak, and give away his placement. "Look cat...it was just an act. Don't go all giddy and girly on me." he spoke harshly, desperately hoping that she would be hurt enough to walk away, yet simultaneously wishing that he didn't break her heart.

However, the feline seemed unaffected by his words and walked closer to him. "An act huh? Is that why you almost choked Sonic to death when you found out he kissed me?"

Mentally cringing at the thought of his rival touching her in any way, Shadow huffed, " I needed an excuse to beat him, and I seized it when the opportunity came." he argued, giving a nod of his head and turning on his heel, "now if you'll excuse me..."

"I still can't get the taste of chili dog off my mouth." she interrupted, her tone changing deliberately playful.

Shadow halted in his tracks.

She had him, and she knew it now.

Heaving a defeated sigh, tense shoulders dropped an inch in stance. Turning to face her again, he approached her in quick long strides, repeating his abrasive affection and smashing his muzzle into hers.

This time, she replied right away, and just as the horizon darkened, two mouths mingled in a passionate union.


	4. Theme Four: Baked

**Woohoo! Theme four! Only ninety six more to go :P Actually, I already have quite a few written, i'm just taking my time in uploading them. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the SEGA characters**

* * *

Baked

It hurt.

More than he was willing to admit to himself.

He had thought she was different, but turned out to be wrong. She was just like the others. She feared him.

Whenever he drew near she immediately coiled away.

If he were to step even an inch into her personal space, she withdrew from his advance and stumbled over excuses. Though she claims she enjoys his company, that they were good friends, it's all a lie.

In a pit of dreaded emotion, Shadow began walking away, his feet taking firmly planted steps in his anger. Everyone feared him. Sure he had a cold, dark demeanor, he took pleasure in the way his very name could send shivers down a spine. Yet having the girl he loved wince with his approach didn't do any good to lighten up his heavy heart.

"Shadow wait!"

Halting in his tracks, he pricked up his ears and registered the quickly approaching footsteps, labeling the voice to a name.

Blaze came with her speed and skidded to a pause in heels. She stood in front of him, determined features reflecting her stature.

"What?" he snapped coldly, unintentionally showing his anger towards the feline.

Blaze detected the directed fury in his voice and heaved a frustrated sigh. "Shadow, it's not what you think." she stated blatantly.

Shadow raised a mere eyebrow, asking a silent question to expand on her statement.

"I'm not afraid of you. It has nothing to do with you at all." she claimed, and the subject seemed to cause her to become bashful, as her usually strong gaze began lowering to the ground. This was unlike her independent nature to allow her to do so.

"When I was eight, a year before my parents were killed, and I was still innocent and emotional." she explained with a regretful chuckle. "There was this little boy who fancied me, and one day caught me off guard and kissed me."

Shadow raised both eyebrows, curious as to how her story related to him.

"You see, my powers are based off of emotions. The stronger the emotion, the more uncontrollable they become. With the sudden intimate gesture the boy gave me, it caused my fire to spike and he ended up in the hospital for a month with second and third degree burns. My kingdom had feared me since."

Blaze glanced upward to see that Shadow remained stone still, listening intently to her explanation. "So...I usually tend to avoid emotions, knowing that if I'm effected by them, my powers can go on a rampage without my control."

Shadow nodded understandingly. "I see. What does this have to do with me?" He had an idea of what she was trying to express, but kept the thought to himself.

The lavender feline sighed again, the topic obviously exasperating her greatly. "I've been avoiding you so my emotions don't spike my powers, and I don't hurt you." she finished.

For a moment, Shadow didn't respond. This reaction put the she-cat on edge, as she held the weight of his dull gaze.

Just then, she noticed his lips quirk into a sly smirk, a small change that sharpened his features.

He approached her closely, and she was about to withdraw when he suddenly pulled her closer.

"You forget one thing Blaze. I'm the Ultimate Life Form. I can handle anything." he spoke smoothly, his fingers teasing her tail as he spoke.

Almost immediately, flames began licking up and down her form, the heat between them becoming unbearable for any normal human being. She made a futile attempt to squirm away from him to avoid burning the hedgehog to a crisp.

"Shadow, I don't want to hurt you." she exclaimed, but his arms only tightened.

He ignored her pleas and kissed her softly, feeling his fur alight in hot gas. The pain was searing but nothing compared to the feel of her lips on his. After a moment, he pulled away, and let her loose.

Blaze backed away with wide eyes and a regretful tone, "Shadow! I'm sorry! I..."

Patches of fur were now fragile fleshy pink, the once ebony covered fur singed off completely in those areas. However, despite the tingling of his sizzling skin, he only chuckled.

Slowly, before her very eyes, his injured skin began healing, the burns becoming soft skin again, and black hair sprouting to it's normal length, repairing the sore spots in a minutes time.

Blaze furrowed her eyebrows, walking tentatively closer and stroking a part of his chest that had only moments ago been burnt and blistered to second degree.

"H...how?" she blinked several times, piecing the facts together until she looked up at him with new found interest, "your immortality heals you quickly. I didn't hurt you too bad...did I?"

Shadow smirked once again, pleased at her surprised and impressed words. "It still hurt like hell. But it was worth it."

Regaining her composed self, Blaze scoffed and rolled her amber eyes, turning on her heel and walking away, not letting him see the pleased gleam in her eyes.


	5. Theme Five: Independent

**This theme was based off the song Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson. :) I'm not sure I like how this turned out. Oh well. Here it is. Theme five  
**

**I don't own the Sega characters. (Notice: This theme is also on my Deviant Art page.)  
**

* * *

Independent

She couldn't believe this was happening.

All those years as she distanced herself, known as the pyrokinetic cold queen. Boys ogled over her, her calm demeanor coming across as 'cool'. It was like a flock of sheep that followed the slaughterer rather than the shepherd.

With every determined boy that came her way, intending on growing a relationship, she would blatantly refuse and walk around, continuing her way down the hallways. Without a doubt, she held the record of rejecting the most guys that came on to her more than any other girl in the school.

Independence. She held her head high, holding her place in dominance. Never letting any guy try and wheedle his way into her heart.

In protecting her heart with unbreakable walls, she would never be hurt, never rejected.

She told herself she didn't need love.

She didn't need help.

She didn't need anyone.

She could handle herself.

Miss Independent. It was a part of her, a large percentage of her essence that kept her reputation and self appointed standards in place.

Yet all this shattered one day.

Somehow, he had pushed through her barrier without touching her. He spoke vaguely, but his words struck past her walls with ease. She didn't push him away like she had others, shocking any who had seen.

After many days of internal war, she gave in, and her actions left whispered rumors for weeks to come.

In the reflection of the bathroom mirrors, she concluded her decision and recognized herself.

That was the day Miss Independent walked away.

As the bell rang in the distance, she exited the restroom, head held high in poise and determination. Her steps she took were long strides, a destined path firmly set.

Pushing through the bustling hallways, she made her way to the gym. Onlookers noticed the glint in her amber eyes, glances flickering to her form in curiosity as she passed.

Stalking straight down the hallway, passing the girls locker room. When she finally halted to a stop, she stood affront of the boys locker room.

Heaving a deep breath, she pushed the door open and stormed in.

Gasps were heard as she appeared in the parallel lined gym lockers, Mobian males eyes wide at the sight of her arrival in the forbidden female section. Ignoring the looks she received, all astonished and bewildered as she pushed past their half naked forms towards a group where a cluster of hedgehogs were chattering.

At the sound of approaching heels clicking against the hard ground, the group of guys turned and jaws dropped.

She payed no mind to the whispers from behind her of the other boys, very aware of them following her to see her reasoning for coming.

With clenched fists, she strode forward toward the darkest figure of the cluster, standing two inches away from him and locking eyes with his ruby ones.

In a forward advance, she took a fistful of his white powder chest fur and pulled him down to her, crashing their lips in ferocity.

A loud series of wolf whistles, gasps, and jaws dropping watched on as she pressed her muzzle further against him, her body forcing his against the back of the locker.

As quickly as she had approached, she stepped back, leaving the dark scarlet streaked hedgehog to breath heavily to catch his breath, a satisfied smirk on his face as he watched her saunter out of the room, back out the door she came.

Her tail swung in harmony with her hips as she flaunted around the corner, and was gone with the lingering presence of her flickering flames.

After the initial shock slowly wore off the boys who had watched the entire scene, Shadow received a clap on the back from a cobalt hedgehog, "dude! You just tamed Miss Independent!"

Shadow cracked a grin, licking his lips in pleasure from her abrasive affection as every guy in the locker room began laughing at the coincidence.

Someone had finally been able to break through the ice of the flame princess.


	6. Theme Six: Crafty

**Okay, so this is a loooong one shot, and I might be doing another chapter on this later if a fitting theme comes around. This one doesn't have as much Romance, like...at all. But the theme Crafty was a little vague, and difficult to work with. I've also always wanted to write a story where Blaze is some BA assassin, and Shadow is both targeting her as she is him. Eventually...they fall in love...yadayadayada...the end. Anyways! This would be the beginning of that story if I ever follow through with it. For now, just use your imagination on how it would end.  
**

**Wow! Reeaally long authors note. Woops.  
**

**I don't own Sega characters.**

* * *

Crafty

The ballroom was erupting with chatter. Marble flooring and tables set out with crystal contained champagne. Hefty laughter rang, mixing in with the soothing sound of the orchestra, each couple swaying to the symphony.

Leaning with a propped elbow on the bar counter, was an ebony hedgehog, his red stripes vibrant against black fur. Crimson gaze scanned the scenery, a scowl etched upon his features as he spotted his co-worker off to the right, casually making her way over to the target. Hidden without observation, tucked carefully in his twitching ear was the intercom.

Clicking the link, his deep voice spoke through to his partner, "Rouge, you know the task?" he asked, though he sounded genuinely uninterested.

"Seduce, get target to a private area, inject drug to knock him cold, leave for interrogation." her voice answered.

The celebration was formal, all girls dressed in gowns of silk and satin, all boys in square tuxedos with sharp stitching. Shadow's gaze glanced over to the seated target, who was currently chatting with business men, a drink in his hand as his chest heaved with laughter. It was obvious he had inhaled one too many alcoholic beverages, making it that much easier to have him oblivious to the agents closing in on him.

He was a brown dog, with dark navy blue eyes and a dark gray tux, his black tie done in a neat and centered way, tucked into the folds with perfection. Shadow noticed Rouge had passed by several times, sauntering with swayed hips, glossed and puckered lips, her tight revealing black dress flashing with her bright diamonds. It was all in routine now, all she had to do was catch his eye, and the trap was set.

Navy blue eyes of the canine had indeed flickered over towards the ivory bat several times in fact, and Shadow resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the stupidity in so many men. But he was grateful that the mission may be quicker than intended. He hated formal gatherings, let alone any type of gathering, as he impatiently fiddled with the hidden gun tucked in his jacket.

"Rouge hurry up." he grunted, tired of watching her act nonchalant about approaching him. The target was a participant in an illegal drug organization that had been selling underneath the governments nose for eight months. The canine by the name of Alexander Brown was their first lead, and if they managed to bring him back to GUN, interrogation could give them new information, so the drug facility could be brought down all together.

The ivory bat was getting impatient too. It usually didn't take this long for a guy to make a go for her. She had gently refused others that have offered to dance, seeing as she only had one goal, but she was getting irritated as after a few fleeting glances, he had stopped looking her way, and was now glancing elsewhere. "I'm trying." she snapped back into the intercom, "he's playing hard to get. I may need to use the more direct approach, but his eyes are somewhere else completely."

A low growl escaped his lips, "well what else could he possibly be looking at?" Shadow stated. This was getting annoying. Any guy could see she was gorgeous, and many other members of the party were ogling at the bat with lust filled eyes, so what was taking the target so long to react?

That's when his answer came. He watched from his seemingly innocent stature as the dog excused himself from the conversation, and started over towards a different direction. Alexander's eyes were glued to something with hungry lust, and as Shadow followed his gaze, he saw the reason why Rouge was being ignored.

Standing farther to his left, leaning on her hips with poise was a lavender cat. Her hair was up in a high pony, and as simple as it was, it showed off her elegant facial features, such as golden eyes, a white powder muzzle, and long curvy eyelashes. Her dress was a deep maroon, one that matched a gem placed on her forehead. It hugged her curves with perfection, the top with a deep bend, showing bare shoulders, and a slit ran up the side, showing her upper thigh and black heeled wedges. Her tail drifted out from behind her, gently swishing in a tempting manner to those who looked, and it was obvious she was the knock out of the party.

Shadow himself had never payed many attention nor shown any attraction to a woman's appearance, but the sight of her strong yet elegant build made his mind and body start a war within himself. He had to shake his head to clear his thoughts before speaking into the intercom, "Rouge, it looks as if you have competition." he stated, as he watched the feline's neutral expression brighten at the sight of Mr. Brown approaching.

Though the words were drowned out by the sounds of the party, it was obvious that the dog had just complimented her as she flashed him a coy smile, and looked down bashfully. He held out a paw for her to take and she gingerly excepted it, as he lead her to the dance floor. She walked with grace that seemed to make her float as the pair got into position and started to sway to the music.

From the com link, he could hear a scoff come from Rouge, obviously not pleased to be out glamored. He could see the pair chatting, and many eyes lay on the new found beauty that moved with an aura.

They needed a new plan. This one wasn't going well. "Rouge, any ideas?" he spoke quietly into the intercom.

Her voice replied, a small sense of jealousy and rage seeping into her words, "I need to get him away from her if this is going to work." A pause came with a breath before she continued. "And _you, _Romeo, are going to help me." she said, taking on a sly tone.

Shadow frowned. He could already tell that she had come up with a plan he would despise. "What are you talking about bat?" he growled, shifting his position so he stood with arms crossed. Many girls were gazing at him, the tall dark and mysterious hedgehog who had remained silent a great deal of the night, too intimidating to approach, yet too delicious not to stare at.

"You go up and ask her to dance. He can't say no, it's a formal dinner." her voice sounded irritated, as if the obvious answer was two feet in front of him.

His assumption of him hating the plan had been correct, and he was tempted to shout back a bitter reply, but knew that he could not blow this mission. This may be their only chance to get Alexander Brown before he disappears off of GUN radar. "Fine." he growled through clenched teeth, and slowly made his way through the dancing couples to where the target and the feline were locked in each others eyes.

Bringing his fist up to his mouth, he cleared his throat, causing both heads to snap over in surprise to look at him. Putting on a ridiculously false smile, which was still only measured to be a smirk, Shadow held out his hand, "may I have a dance with the young lady?" he asked, as sincerely as he could manage.

Alexander narrowed his eyes at him, sending a silent message to back off, but replied with a bitter tone, "but of course." he said, and walked away to one of the tables, his eyes not leaving the cat he had just danced with.

Shadow turned to the feline, and in her golden eyes, he saw something flash across her eyes. Annoyance? No, he was imagining it. Her smile turned into a flirty smirk, and she batted her eyelashes as they got into position, his hand sliding to the small of her back, her slender arms holding one of his, the other based on his shoulder.

As the orchestra's melody caught their ears, they began swaying similar to the others around them.

"May I ask your name miss?" he questioned properly.

The feline met his red gaze, "Jasmine Richards," she spoke with an airy tone, and the conversation paused as he spun her around in a graceful twirl.

"And you kind sir?" she asked politely, her eyes never wavering. It was clear she had danced before, as the gentle swaying and twirling seemed to come natural for the feline.

Shadow hesitated on whether or not he should use his real name. As innocent as she may be, word gets around, and being the Ultimate Life Form makes it difficult to remain unheard of.

"Shane Field." he answered, the name coming quickly to his brain as a cover up.

The cat gave a small smile, "you look very dashing tonight Mr. Field. May I ask why you are attending such a formal business dinner?"

Shadow remained calm and charming, giving a forced smile that felt so false, he wanted to hurl, "I came here as a friend of a friend actually. Though I am an entrepreneur of many businesses." he lied smoothly.

Jasmine smiled softly, her amber eyes seemed to search him. The intensity behind her sweet features set his nerves on end. He knew an analytical person when he saw one, and this feline seemed very capable of reading through false facades.

Something was off, but he shook it away as quickly as the thought had come, believing it to be his own uncomfortable atmosphere.

"I see. Very interesting." she spoke, a slight change in her previous tone. "I do believe I must be off. I promised Mr. Brown I would meet up with him soon. Thank you Mr. Field. It was a pleasure." she stated charmingly, before withdrawing from his arms and drifting towards where Alexander Brown was speaking with Rouge.

"Rouge, incoming." he clicked the transmitter on and warned.

He was helpless as he watched their plan unravel. As soon as the feline re-approached the canine, he nodded his goodbye's to Rouge. Jasmine linked her arm through his, and the two disappeared out of the ballroom.

Rouge stalked back over to where Shadow had returned to his secluded area with a vexed expression. "I can't believe this! They just left, probably to a vacant bedroom too!" she animated with a huff.

Shadow crossed his arms, rolling one shoulder as he hated the square feeling of his tux. "Then we'll change tactics. Instead of under cover, we'll go find the two of them, knock them both out, leave Miss Richards in the room with a concussion, and nab the stupid dog while he's out."

Rouge sighed in defeat, "fine. You win. But I get to knock out the feline." she demanded.

The ebony hedgehog rolled his ruby eyes, as the two agents began exiting the courtroom and into the many hallways of the mansion.

"Let's split up. Whoever finds them, contact the other." Shadow suggested, and without waiting for an answer, descended down a different hallway and began opening doors in search of the couple. The hallways were carpeted with deep maroon coloring, stitched with gold and silver in an elegant design.

With each door swung open, only revealed either a dark premises, or empty bedroom. Annoyance started to nag at him, as his impatience was beginning to dry.

His boredom was quenched, as he heard a clutter, and sensed silent footsteps up ahead.

The transmitter hidden in his ear buzzed to life with panic, "Shadow! Come in, Shadow! Our target! ….he's...he's dead!"

Feet glued to the spot, Shadow halted in his movement, eyes widening as he processed the news. "What?! Where are you?!" he ordered.

Her directions were choppy, the communicator cutting in and out repetitively until it fully died, as Shadow breathed a curse. This was their first time trying a different type of com-links, the more 'easily hidden' ones never worked as well, but were necessary for missions such as these.

Running up ahead to where he had sensed the approaching figure, he jumped into the crossing of the next hallway, only to have someone screech to a halt in front of him.

It was none other than Jasmine Richards, her eyes widened in momentary surprise at the sight of him. Blinking rapidly, her amber orbs became wet as her hands trembled, and it was just then when he noticed her once beautiful dress was now splattered with crimson blood.

"Oh Mr. Field! You have to help me! Mr. Brown had taken me to a room to have some wine and a private conversation when someone dressed in black jumped into the room and killed him! I didn't know what to do!" she pleaded, her ears twitching nervously.

Shadow frowned, "what room? My colleague is there investigating now."

Jasmine pointed a shaking hand towards the hallway she had come from, "o-over there."

The ebony hedgehog nodded, and ran forward in two strides when he accidentally knocked the shoulder of the lavender feline as he passed. He turned to apologize, when an object cluttered to the ground at her feet.

Both looked down, and Shadow's eyes widened. Laying at her feet was a knife splattered in fresh crimson liquid.

"I-I..." she stuttered, taking unsteady steps backwards as Shadow narrowed his eyes at her, placing pieces together until his conclusion was supported by fact.

"It was you." he snarled, clenching his fists as he slowly began stalking forward. "You killed him!"

The change that came shocked him, as Jasmine Richards trembling fingers suddenly stilled into clenched fists, her watered eyes instantly dried up like a drought, and her once soft innocent gaze hardened as she narrowed her irises. The ballroom beauty was now gone, standing in place was a precarious assassin with blood staining her fingered gloves.

"I can't have a witness running around alive, now can I?" she spoke, her once charming voice now stern, stoic as stone, just as her expression.

In a pit of fury, Shadow lunged forward, and was surprised when she whipped around with skilled reflexes that reeked years of practice, avoiding his attack as she kicked forward into his back with a sharp heel.

Shadow fell on his stomach, momentarily sustaining the pain as he abruptly recovered and stood, turning to face the feline, just in time to witness her grab the flap of her dress, and ripping the bottom clean off. She now stood in a much shorter dress, that was jagged at the end of her upper thighs, revealing the well concealed strap for twin knives, and strong legs. It was distracting, to say the least.

Kicking the bottom of the maroon cloth away, the assassin also pulled off her gloves, throwing them into the pile, and now possessed black leather gloves underneath her once silky white ones.

"You'll regret this cat." he growled, readying his stance for battle.

The feline merely smirked coldly, before the battle enhanced. With incredible agility, she leapt forward, locking Shadow in hand-to-hand combat with a flurry of kicks and punches. Using his trained reflexes, he was able to dodge and block every move she pulled, silently impressed with the feline's abilities. She was giving him no time to pull out his emerald for serious damage. Abruptly, she flipped backwards, landing in a distance from him as he swung at air. Her amber eyes studied him.

A frustrated grumble escaped his lips. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again, he noted that the felines right ear was twitching frantically, twisting around for sense of noise. The faintest sound of a voice was heard, and he realized that she must also have a hidden communicator tucked in her ear, similar to his.

"I'll be there in a sec." she grumbled, furrowing her eyebrows in displeasure. Whoever was on the other end of the transmitter clearly did not hold her respect.

Peering at him dangerously, the she-cat crossed her arms, "we'll meet again Shadow." she announced, slowly backing up towards the mosaic painted window that reflected the moon light in an array of colors.

Shadow frowned, not pleased that she had been able to identify him, and made one final dash for her.

With a loud clash, she jumped back through the window, the shattered remains scattering throughout the hallway, a small piece piercing Shadow's arm, as he ignored the sting that tingled in his flesh.

He could see her form disappear, a series of flips as she twisted in the air on her way down, landing softly in a low crouch before disappearing in the shadows of the alleyway below.

Shadow remained there for a moment, peering down at the streets below, before he grated his mission in mind and turned to find Rouge.

As he navigated his way through the hallway, he couldn't help but have a longing to know of the feline assassin's name. Her promise to meet again left him impatient. She was a mystery, a challenge, and he couldn't wait to encounter her once again.

When he finally found the room, he opened the door to see Rouge standing over a bloody body of what once was Alexander Brown.

And he was only half surprised when he noticed that the flesh of the canine was scorched and burnt in many areas. The lavender vixen had more secrets up her sleeve...he was sure of it.

"Why are you smirking!" Rouge noted, her eyes wide in disgust at the dark sight of the dead body, "he was going to be our key to catching the other drug-lords!"

Shadow turned to Rouge with sincerity. "I believe we may have another mission more important than drug lords. How will the Commander react upon hearing that I know who the cause of all those filed mystery murders was?"

The ivory bat looked at him incredulously, "Shadow, did you have too much to drink?"

Shadow shook his head, quivering his quills. Tracking down the assassin was going to be no easy task. That he was sure of.

But when they _did _meet again...he would not underestimate her this time.

The feline's words rang in his ears clearly...

_'I can't have a witness running around alive, now can I?'_

_'We'll meet again Shadow.'_

And seeing as he was now a promised target of a deadly assassin, he was sure the meeting would come soon.

* * *

**One last thing...before I get chewed out for calling her a 'lavender vixen', vixen isn't always just a female fox. It's second definition is: A quarrelsome female. So technically, it works.**


	7. Theme Seven: Haunted

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Sega characters_

**Okay, so this is a very...different one shot that in a way, makes no sense, and has no beginning or end. I based it off the song by Evanescence: Haunted. I love that song tons, and decided to make this one shot about it. Blaze is immortal, trapped in this single room for the rest of her life in an almost supernatural state. I would recommend listening to the song or reading the lyrics so you can see what I mean about the story line. Anyways, I'm rambling so...enjoy. (This is also on my Deviant Art page)**

* * *

_**Haunted**_

It was a horror reality.

It was a fairy tale.

She lived as a slave of her own life, in a prison of her own home.

The prison wasn't as luxurious as a mansion, nor as cruel as a dungeon. She remained kept in a simple room, no life, no family...no escape.

She craved freedom, yet despised it, fearing the world around her after all the despair she had witnessed. The blood that was on her hands, tainting her soul.

No longer did she see any face besides her own reflection, she felt no touch besides her senses, smelt no summer breeze carrying salty oceans scent, her emotions becoming a perturbation as she hardened herself to stone.

She questioned her sanity, her mentality of immortal years spent trapped in one room.

No one to free her.

No one to comfort her.

She was all alone.

Yet, she wasn't quite.

He was her sole friend.

He visited her prison room every day, blood red eyes that held her paralyzed.

Some days he would force himself upon her, never taking it so far as to hurt her, as if he had created his own notional boundary lines.

She hated him. If she had ever had the chance, she would have killed him long ago, yet knew that he would either over power her, or take her down with him.

His face was hollow, dead dull eyes watched her day and night.

She could feel his presence, a comforting constant, yet a despised lack of privacy.

Her loneliness ached for his company, but her pride wanted his blood spewed, revenge for keeping her here in a prison of her never ending years of life.

But he was her only friend.

A lover.

She loved him.

He would whisper words in her ear, press her against the cold concrete and force her gold eyes upon his red ones. His touch could be rough in anger, yet gentle in love.

Contempt of his usual empty eyes, she had seen passion only ever gazed upon her. A wanting that yearned for her touch, her body. Her everything.

He desired her.

His time of appearance varied, but he was always there. He was her savior, while concurrently killing her slowly.

He haunted her.

A single window resided in her room, showing that it was nighttime. The darkness enveloped everything, swallowing her into the shadows of dusk.

A vibrant green flashed, gone in a blink as a closer presence entered the room. Blaze acknowledged it with a twitch of an ear. She knew it was him. There was no one else.

His footsteps on the concrete floor closed the distance between his place and hers, touch as cold as ice. The breath that escaped his lips caressed her face, his intoxicating scent a long forgotten memory of rain imprinted in her senses.

"Blaze."

Blaze closed her eyes to burrow even further into the darkness, escaping from reality, or was this a fantasy? His voice was deep, like thunder it reverberated in a thicket of clouds. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, hoping he would go away.

But a part of her wanted him to stay. He was all she had.

Long seconds stretched until he grew impatient with her silence.

His icy touch encircled her, arms gently yet firmly pushing her down.

She yelped in surprise as her form fell to the soft sheets of her bed.

"No! Shadow!" she pleaded as he crawled on top and hovered over her.

Blaze finally gave in and opened her eyes to gaze up at him and bit her lip, feeling the fear tingle and crawl across her skin. His red eyes, they were luminescent in the darkness, a precarious glint reflecting the shadows in his crimson orbs. She knew he would never force himself _into _her, but a passionate kiss was not too redundant in his book.

"Sh...shadow..."

Shadow simply stayed where he was, the desire clear in his glowing eyes.

She could see the lust, yet there was so much more. It was want. It was love. Need.

She hated him.

She hated this.

But she loved him, and knew that it was likely her eyes mirrored his in everything supplementary to the pigment.

Pride and determination won over however, as she refused to let him win. With all her might she pushed against him and squirmed her way away, toppling off the bed and scrambling into the corner.

Her back pressed to the cold stone walls, churning her heated flames that remained locked within her. Her tail tucked around herself protectively as she curled inwards to make herself as small as possible.

"I hate you..." she whispered, teeth gritted and pooled amber eyes that mirrored the night sky in their reflection.

Shadow stood from the bed and approached her again, crouching down to match her line of vision. "No...you don't." he spoke. It wasn't a question, it was a fact. He was simply stating what was true in a blunt manner.

Blaze raised her head to glare at him, the gentleness in his tone and touch irked her.

She wished he would beat her, scream at her. Do something, anything to make her hate him, so she could gain the desire to kill him.

But he wasn't. And upon doing so, her desire to kill faltered into the opposite direction.

He held out both hands for her, and she stared at his open palms in indecision.

Her heart and mind, body and soul were at war. Each pulling her conscience a different way, like a game of tug-oh-war on a spider web woven from her thoughts and faces.

Blaze's eyes darted to his face, his hands, then to her own hand, before giving in to the temptation. His hands enclosed around hers, as he stood and silently urged her to her feet, until they both were standing in the midst of the twilight.

Shadow led her back to the bed, pulling the covers back for her to get in, in which she didn't fight back. She felt hollow. Empty.

No purpose.

No escape.

Only him.

Only her.

Only eternity.

Blaze complied and laid down, nor did she protest when he crawled onto the bed next to her and pulled her form to his chest.

His cold skin was frigid against her fire encased fur. It cooled her down to comfort, yet froze her into a pit of numbness.

Sleep was tugging at the corners of her mind, and Shadow seemed to have sensed this as he shifted once more to press her even closer into him, the back of her head brushing against his silky white chest fur.

"I love you." he whispered into her twitching ear.

Blaze didn't reply.

She never did.

But Shadow seemed content with just reminding her everyday, knowing one day she would break and confess the reciprocated feelings she encased inside.

Her final thoughts were of him. As they always were. She would awaken in the morning and he would still be lingering in her mind.

Blaze knew he would be gone by the time she would awake, and though the thought left a feeling of heart wrenching sadness, as well as glee, she didn't fret.

She knew he would be back again.

He always would

She hated it.

She hated him.

She loved him.

Her haunting shadow.


	8. Theme Eight: Friendly

**I don't own Sega characters.  
**

**I don't have much to say on this one shot, except probably the fact that its my least favorite one so far. In fact, it sorta sucks. :P Oh well. I'll make it up in the next ones I guess. **

* * *

Friendly

The final bell rang, noting that the day of school for the sophomores was over. Students filed out of the red brick exterior building hurriedly, racing to get out of the stuffy class rooms and to taste freedom.

However, in a cold room with a large chalk-board and scattered desks remained the troubled few.

Detention.

The teacher was a large walrus, his fangs dripping with drool as he snored in his seat at the teachers desk, oblivious to the rebellious students around him.

Julie-Su sat in the front row, her feet propped up on a separate chair, palms spread on her desk as she painted her nails.

Scourge and Fiona were bumping into the desks, tripping over chalk, and squeezed in a tight cabinet throughout a passionate make out session, ignoring the disgusted and disturbed looks they got from peers.

Wave sat tinkering with mechanics lazily, sketching extreme gear designs and muttering to herself about rewiring.

Knuckles was in a position similar to the teacher, his face pressed against the desk as he snored loudly, deciding a quick nap would be a fast way to pass time.

Rouge stood nearby, giggling as she took pictures of the sleeping echidna and posting them online with titles and captions like, '_My babe 2 tired 4 d-10-tion_.'

Shadow sat near the back of the classroom, bored in his monotony. His eyes flickered around to the different events, skipping over the couple whom were fervently pressed together before landing on a feline that sat on top of a near desk, legs crossed and foot bobbing up and down. Her long tail swished lazily back and forth, her chest heaving sighs every few minutes or so as her gaze wandered.

He noted that he had seen her in detention a few times before, but never gave her much notice until now. Her golden eyes reflected his boredom, and he concluded that starting a conversation, though unlike him, would maybe help pass the stretching minutes.

"What did you do?" he asked, his tone remained uninterested.

The lavender feline moved her wandering gaze to the voice that had spoken to her. She took him in, scanning him with calculating amber eyes before smirking, "my chemistry teacher claims I heated up her lab example so it would explode." the feline explained nonchalantly.

Shadow couldn't help but crack a grin, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly, "and did you?"

The she-cat's smirk stretched further, as she held out her hand and showed a flame form in her palm, "she had no proof. Besides, how did I know her skirt would fly up and start on fire?" she claimed with a chuckle, to which he joined her in for a few brief seconds before both turned silent once again.

"So how bout' you?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Shadow grinned mischievously, "my art teacher didn't like having cement in all his paint."

The feline snickered lightly. "You have Mrs. Poodle for English, third period right?" she asked.

Shadow nodded, cocking his head at her in silent question.

The amethyst she-cat smirked, "we should plan a prank together sometime." she proposed.

He thought for a moment, before giving a nod and flashing a sly grin. "Yes. We should."

The cat held out her hand for him, a slight mock greeting, "Blaze the Cat."

Shadow clasped her hand with a firm shake, "Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog."

Blaze smiled, a glint of recognition flashing in her golden eyes as she retracted her hand slowly and stood with a nod. "Pleasure. I will see you around Shadow."

The ebony hedgehog furrowed his eyebrows. "Where are you going?"

His only response a sly smirk as she sauntered over to the window and leaned out. "A few stories up huh? Well...cats always land on their feet." she stated, tossing a farewell wink to Shadow over her shoulder and leaping out the window, her form disappearing in a push of gravity.

Shadow shook his head with a smile. He may have just made a new friend.


	9. Theme Nine: Fear

**Okay, so I think I like how this turned out, except, again you'll have to use your imagination. It's a short one shot, so I can't just write out a whole plot line, so just make up how she got hurt by yourself :) Other pairings make appearances! yay!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sega characters.  
**

* * *

Fear

Death was a strange subject really.

Flesh, so fragile, yet bones so strong.

Blood, so thick, yet seeps through wounds so fast.

Horror movies never bothered her conscience, her interior much too calloused to be disturbed by a fake scene created by imaginative movie directors.

A gun shot had impact on many things, the loud ringing in her sensitive ears for one, but how could something so small as a bullet take one's life?

She never thought much on this topic, but as her abdomen was flowing freely of crimson ooze, a sharp pain making the simplicity of breathing complicated, the thoughts flitted through her mind in a cycle.

A whispered string of curses slipped through her lips as she struggled to sit up with her elbows to inspect the damage.

The sight of her gaping side would have been enough to make any normal being empty the churning contents of their stomach, but Blaze merely blinked, the shock and loss of blood hazing her mind and thoughts.

Cold.

She had never felt so cold.

The flames she created warmed her to the very core, an encased curse.

But the loss of her inner liquids seemed to cause a leak in her self-heating mechanism, as a feeling of frigid fingers was beginning to claw towards her fading spirit.

Shaking fingers fumbled to rip the bottom of her already soaking shirt, carefully putting as much strength of pressure against the wound with her cloth.

Not being able to comply to the strength, Blaze's elbows collapsed, and she was once again laying on her back with a fatal wound bleeding profusely.

"Great. Just great." she muttered through clenched teeth, biting her lip to ease the pain in her side.

Through fading vision, a vibrant green flash faltered her eyesight's sharpness for a mere moment before dissipating.

"Blaze!"

Someones voice was pulling her away from the pit of darkness that she was heading towards, death nearing in arctic clutches, threatening to distinguish her thriving flame.

A distant touch.

Gentle.

Her body was being lifted and pressed against something soft and warm, a living still thriving person was holding her fading form. Peeling her lids open to the curtain call, a pair of red orbs hovered right above her own amber ones.

She felt her forehead being pushed against someone his for security, to try and grasp reality in her foggy state.

"Don't you dare leave me." Whispered words echoed in the cavern of unconsciousness.

Placing the voice with a face to match the ruby pigmented irises, Blaze choked out his name, "S...Shadow."

Shadow nudged her face with his own muzzle, his grasp on her limp form was desperate. "You _cannot _die Blaze. Stay awake. I'm here." he reassured, his words wavering from his usual neutrality, to the fragile line of panic.

Her response was a small smirk. "W...who would have...g-guessed. T-the Ultimate Life Form...b-breaking?" The pain was becoming unbearable. Had it been through and through, she would have been stubborn and still walking.

But the bullet was lodged inside her, festering the broken walls of skin. There was no way to rid of the pain besides letting go.

Death awaited, and she was mentally preparing herself for her last breath.

Shadow shook his head defiantly. "No. I can heal you." he stated, showing her the green emerald that was held tightly in his palm

Blaze inhaled a shaky breath, tears pricking her eyes as she shook her head softly. "C...can't. My body...only...Sol Emeralds...c-can heal me."

The ebony hedgehog frowned. No, this couldn't be happening. Of course, the only one able to fluctuate power from the Sol emeralds enough to heal would be Blaze, but since she was too weak...

"No."

Shadow was in denial. He was suppose to be the Ultimate creation, yet first Maria had died against his power, and now here lay Blaze, dying before his eyes as he could only helplessly watch.

"No."

Why? Why did everyone he love be taken from him? Could life be more cruel?

"No."

Blaze nudged him weakly, a smile playing on her dying lips, "yes."

Shadow hadn't realized he had been sputtering his denial aloud. He met her gaze with one of pure determination.

He would not sit idly by and watch another one whom he love die without trying to accomplish something.

Blaze could see his persistence flickering in the white reflection of his eyes. His fingers were grasping a false hope.

Before she could protest, he lifted her weak body and flashed to a hospital.

A sliver of luck held him in place as he appeared in a pristine white room filled with doctors in crisp white lab coats.

"She's been shot." he announced, holding building emotions in place.

Immediately a stretcher was brought into the room, and doctors hurriedly placed the dying feline on the mobile bed to wheel her to a different, more equipped room.

Shadow was about to follow, knowing that Blaze absolutely hated hospitals, but was stopped by a female skunk nurse stepping in his path with a clip board in hand, her shoulders square in her white coat and black framed glasses balancing at the tip of her triangular pink nose.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll need to remain in the waiting room as we proceed surgery." she spoke softly, but Shadow could tell it was recited from past events. Anger boiled in him, and in a moment of pure fury, he whirled around, hand at her throat and pressed her against the wall, his eyes bleeding with pain.

The woman's sky blue eyes grew in panic as her legs flailed around, her fingers prying at his to release her throat.

In the distance of his hazed fury, fast clicking of heels approached and prodding fingers were pulling at him to release.

"Shadow! Let her go! It's not her fault!" Rouge's familiar voice was yelling at him in anguish.

Her pleas fell upon deaf ears as he remained where he was, a deadly look glowing in his eyes as green energy licked up and down his form.

Only when Knuckles pulled him back with all his strength did his grip on the woman drop, sending the echidna and hedgehog tumbling to the hard ground, as Rouge rushed to the skunk's side to help her recover.

"Get a hold of yourself! You could've killed someone!" Knuckles yelled as they regained balance.

Shadow dropped his steely gaze and pressed his back against the far wall, his eyes glazing over. Rouge approached after having helped the doctor to a resting place, her heels clicking slowly and steadily toward her friend.

She knew he must be in overwhelming pain. First Maria, now Blaze. How do you comfort someone who has experienced so much pain?

"Shadow?" she asked with tentative steps. "Are you going to be okay?"

The truth was, he was afraid.

The Ultimate Life Form felt fear for the first time in a long many years.

Her question was answered by the barely audible shaking in his hands. Deciding to leave him to his thoughts, Knuckles and Rouge sat upon the waiting room chairs, spreading the news of the disaster. Soon enough, friends began cycling in.

Cream walked, already in tears, clutching Amy's hand like she was her base. Amy's lips was trembling as she swallowed tears, while Sonic and Tails sat in their seats fidgeting from nerves.

Despite all the commotion that rang about him, Shadow didn't perceive any of it, not bothering to answer anyone who called his name. He remained where he was, numb in fear.

Time passed without count, and Cream had cried herself to sleep, now snuggled tightly in Tails' side. Amy leaned on Sonic, whom had his arm around her in support, seemingly not bothered in her closeness in such a tense situation.

Meanwhile Rouge and Knuckles whispered quietly in the corner, their glances being shot over their shoulders to the hunched over ebony hedgehog.

The sound of footsteps coming towards the waiting room caused every head to snap up towards the opening door, revealing another nurse, her hair tied up in a solid netting, a mint green gown over her clothes, and blood stained gloves.

Shadow was on his feet faster than Sonic could ever dream, clenching his hands tightly at his sides.

"Are you all here for Miss Blaze?" she announced, peeling off her tainted gloves, and tossing them in the garbage to the side.

Everyone nodded in silent anticipation.

"Well I am here to tell you that she will make it. It took longer than expected to get the bullet out, for we had to avoid contact with her blood as much as possible." the nurse explained, showing her hands that now had burn marks and peeled skin from the fiery liquid.

"Can we see her?" Amy asked, standing up from her seat.

The nurse nodded. "Yes, but only a few at a time. She's resting now, I would think she won't be up for another hour or two. Follow me."

Everyone began to surge forward towards the nurse, but Rouge suddenly stopped their paths, letting Shadow go on ahead alone. They all got the message and returned to their seats, sighing anxiously.

Shadow didn't pay any mind to the others, only focusing on each step he took towards the room where Blaze lay dormant in deep sleep. When the nurse finally opened a door, his breath caught in his throat, from both relief, and dread.

There she lay, her pale fur flushed, and her once powder white muzzle dull like chalk. An IV remained pierced in her skin, the clear liquid hanging in a plastic bag to her side, pumping in the medication to her bloodstream.

Slowly, he approached the bed, noting that the nurse had left to her duties and that he was all alone with her battered form. A large amount of gauze was taped to her side where the bullet once embedded, the reminder that he almost lost her still clear in mind.

Reaching out with shaking fingers, he caressed her face, wishing so badly that amber eyes would pierce him with that golden stare he yearned for.

His exhilarated heart beat began to calm, knowing that she would be okay, living in the moment that they were both alive and together. He almost lost his chance to tell her of his love. As soon as her lids peeled open, he would let her know the truth.

Leaning down cautiously, he pressed a light feathered kiss to her mouth, and whispered his devotion.

And he could've swore that just as he pulled away, the tiniest twitch of a smile came upon her lips.


	10. Theme Ten: Simple

**Okay, prepare for a freakishly loooonng authors note. Please read!**

**First of all, thank you all so much for the reviews! I honestly just put these on here so they wouldn't just sit and rot on my jump drive, but the fact that people actually enjoy them is awesome. Even those who said they didn't really like any of them, they complimented my writing. So thank you for being respectful.**

**As for requests, suggestions and favorites, I should probably remind you that since this **_**IS **_**a 100 theme project, I can't extend on themes for a whole story because they are all different. I may continue some of them later on, but that will most likely be quite awhile, seeing as I have a story on Deviant Art ****Reforming ****that I'm currently working on, as well as this, and my Legend of Zelda fanfic ****Return to the Shadows ****is on hold. So I'm a little busy. Sorry!**

**Another thing, some of these themes, you may not like as much. Most reviewers seem to like the 'fluffy' one shots, others like the action and drama ones. Some will be confusing, some won't end happily, but others will. Because these are all based off my list of themes, there is going to be a large variety. Some you'll like, others you won't. I just hope you continue to respect that. Thank you :)**

**You can probably tell that I update really quickly, and I just want to say this before anyone thinks it, (probably too late) I DO have a life haha :) The reason I update so quickly is because, just as I have mentioned in previous authors notes, I have Chronic Insomnia, to put it simply, a sleeping disorder. So whenever I can't sleep (every night) I just start typing away. Also, I have a lot of these already typed up before I even started this whole thing, so it makes it easier.**

**And thats it! Again thanks everyone! **

**And of course, the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**P.S This is very 'fluffy', so most of you should be pleased. :) Enjoy**

* * *

Simple

The morning was just awakening, the earth painting itself in warm colors from the cool night. Two figures were walking down the asphalt of the rising dawn. Simply walking, they had been all through the night and to the rising sun, each avoiding the trapped sleep that fills with nightmares of pained past.

They didn't speak, merely tuned into the surroundings of the morning doves cooed lullabies, the sent of the ocean's bitter-sweet salt, and the soft morning breeze that whisked through their fur.

While Shadow walked in pure contentment, Blaze was stirring on the inside, troubled with thoughts that weighed her down.

She felt on edge with herself, insecurities flitting through her mind every time their shoulders brushed in their footsteps. The feelings she had when around him was nagging at her core, the fuzziness that hazed her mind in a way not even alcohol could. A few shots at the bar table was much less intoxicating than his mere presence.

Her tail twitched back and forth in wonder. It was unfamiliar to her to have such affection toward someone, as she had spent years separating herself, distancing who she was from emotions such as the ones she was presently experiencing.

Shadow glanced at the stoic feline. Though he was unable to register what she was thinking exactly, through her golden eyes, he could tell her mind was troubled and elsewhere, not focused in her footsteps.

His red eyes took the moment of her distraction to scan her form, taking in every graceful feature, before stopping on the feathered hair she always adorned in a pony tail, tied above her head to keep off her face.

Curiosity sparked, and he broke the silence for the first time in hours they had been walking through the night. They often did this together, escaping from the fear of haunted dreams. When one was troubled, the other would join them in a long trek through the dusk to keep company.

"Blaze, why do you always wear your hair up?" he asked, turning his head back forward to the stretching street ahead.

The lavender feline shook her head to rid of her trance and turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"Your hair," he repeated, gesturing towards the pony tail, "you always wear it up. I've never seen it down. Why?"

Blaze tilted her head. Silver had asked her that once, and she had responded with a blatant 'don't know, don't care'. It had grown in length since she was fourteen, and she hadn't even bothered to cut it even now four years later.

Turning to the ebony hedgehog who paced at her side in sync with her own strides, she shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it just gets in the way. Plus, it looks weird down," she answered truthfully.

Shadow suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a halt. "Put it down."

Blaze crossed her arms and leaned on her hip. "What? Why?" She found it strange that he was so interested in something so...simple about her. Again her heart raced at paces she wished she could slow, but the organ in her chest refused her pleading demands.

"I want to see what it looks like," he stated bluntly, his face blank in sincerity.

"I don't know Shadow..."

Before she could protest, he stepped closer. Her instinct screamed to step away from his advance, yet with widened eyes, her feet stayed glued to the spot, reluctant to draw away.

Achingly slow, Shadow lifted his arms to her head and gently tugged at the tie that looped around her hair.

"Wait..!"

Her hair fell around her face and ears, layered and framing her features further.

Shadow stepped back to examine the new look, a sparkle in his ruby eyes she's never seen directed at anyone before.

Huffing stubbornly, Blaze frowned, "was that really necessary?" she complained, putting her hands on hips.

The hedgehog smirked, "I was right. You're beautiful."

Blaze's jaw slacked slightly at the compliment, amber eyes widening further. In all her years of loneliness, she never thought she was anything special to look at. Rouge was the traditional eye-candy, Amy was the cute one, and Cream was adorably innocent. Her? She was simply a violet cat. She'd been told before that she was pretty, but she often felt plain.

Shadow thought she was beautiful...?

Swallowing a blush, Blaze lowered her gaze. "Thanks..." she whispered, turning back to the road and beginning to walk again, feeling his presence continue along side of her.

This time when their shoulders brushed, she reeled away, feeling flustered and confused.

Shadow noted all of these things into account, and silently chuckled. If only she knew. If only she could see the way her stoic features sharpened her piercing eyes, the way her tail waved behind her in grace without even trying, and the deadly fire she was cursed with only further igniting his interest. Her royal charm putting him under her spell.

Upon seeing her gently recoil away from his soft touch, he knew that she was not used to emotions, just as he. Yet in a different perspective, things were so simple.

He loved her. That was that.

Nonchalantly, he brushed against her again, this time with both shoulder and hands.

Beside him, she stiffened, but slowly relaxed as her pinky caught in his fingers, before both entwined their gloved hands together. Interlacing their fingers, Blaze finally allowed a slight pink blush cross her powder white muzzle, and was pleased when she saw the tiniest touch of color across Shadow's own muzzle.

Flipping her dangling locks over her shoulder, Blaze sighed in contentment.

Silence swallowed them whole once again, and the morning stretched on.

* * *

**I based Blaze's 'hair down' look off of one of my favored art works on Deviant Art. If you want to look at it, go to Anastasia921, look in my favorites, its a Shadaze pic by ~CALoLita12**

**Titled: RQ for: Shadaze1**

**Check it out! **

**Next update will be soon. **


	11. Theme Eleven: Excited

**Notice! This is NOT a lemon! Repeat, NOT a lemon! Just sorta suggestive. It's a little bit more...mature than previous one shots, and not as well done. I am SUPER sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I finally finished finals for school, and I have a family member getting married, as well as drama drama drama. You probably know how it is. Anyways, don't expect too much in this one. **

**Also! I just updated Chapter 5 to my story Reforming  on Deviant Art under Anastasia921 in case you have been reading that story. Thanks! Be easy on me with these next couple ones, I've been having a rough week :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sega characters**

* * *

Exciting

The heavy scent of whiskey and beer hung in the air like fog, drowning his senses in the intoxicating atmosphere. He set himself down at the counter, slamming the table top impatiently, "tap. On the double," he barked out to the bartender.

The weasel that stood behind the counter was large, his gut sticking out four inches over his belt loop of dirty jeans. Thrown sloppily over his shoulder was a dishtowel, and his yellow fur seemed dull with age. He nodded towards Shadow, and turned towards the back, grabbing a tall drinking glass from the top shelf.

Quite quickly, a drinking glass was slid in his direction, the foamy contents swishing around the rim as he caught it in his gloved palm.

Bringing the bitter drink to his lips, his sipped from the rim and let his tongue dwell on the burning sensation that soothed his throat as he swigged it briefly, before setting it back down and wiping his muzzle.

Music resounded loudly behind him near the stage, and whistling cat calls, as well as drunken fools shouting useless gibberish with hazed thoughts. He sighed heavily, the damp mood of his thoughts craving something to do.

Fun.

Fun had never been a spectacle in his life that he lingered on for long. Parties didn't do him good, nor did one night stands. He had tried it once, and only got so far as making out before he flashed away in disgust.

Yet he kept returning. The beer did little to his nerves, as anything in him that was damaged immediately repaired itself before he could get fully drunk, and see the world through glazed eyes and forgotten thoughts. He wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse to have the power to heal and regenerate cells.

Taking another sip, he ignored the sound of approaching heels that set themselves on the seat next to him.

Assuming it to be a desperate girl in want of his body, he growled coldly, "go away."

"Now that's no way to talk to someone you haven't seen in five years is it?"

Registering the voice, he found it faintly familiar to him. Whipping his head around, his red eyes landed on the presence of a lavender feline, hair parted to the side and long locks draping down her shoulders, matched with bangs that covered half of her right eye. The orbs that sparkled smugly were the same as he remembered those many years ago, amber irises glinting dangerously like the flames she possessed. Powder white muzzle held a satisfied smirk, as her tail lashed behind her tauntingly.

"Blaze," he noted, taking in her changed features carefully. Last he'd seen her, she was fifteen, and he had been twenty. Five years later, she was much different in appearance.

Her chest that had once been as flat as a board had grown into accented curves, as well as spread hips that angled well with her narrow waist. Snapping his eyes back to her face, he smirked back, finding that his mood had lightened at her appearance.

"Long time no see," he greeted.

Blaze nodded in agreement. "Yes, it has. You still playing as GUN's errand boy?" she teased lightly, leaning her head into her hand and pursing her lips.

Shadow frowned, "afraid so." Letting his anger reside to curiosity, he quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head, "what's a princess like yourself doing in a place like this?"

"Princess huh? Haven't heard that in awhile," she mused with a cold chuckle. It was obviously a subject she often skirted around. "I just decided to come here for something _different _to do. Seems I'm in a rut. Ever since putting Nega away, life's been rather dull I'm afraid."

The ebony hedgehog nodded in agreement, his eyes flickering to her entire form once again. He had always admired her strength whenever they had battled together, and there had been some spark of chemistry between the two that he had ignored. Now, years later, he found that he still felt drawn to her. Her fur looked smooth, and he refrained the urge to reach out and run his fingers through it.

The clothes she wore weren't helping his nerves in the least. Her newly curved body adorned black jean shorts and pumps, a loose mid-drift top hung like a curtain off her bust, and her hair down gave her facial features a justice a pony tail never did.

She seemed to feel his eyes roaming her as she glanced at him suspiciously.

He quickly jumped back into the conversation with nonchalance. "I understand how that feels. I've been coming here for a few nights in a row now trying to find something to do," he admitted, sipping his drink that he had nearly forgotten about from the feline's arrival.

Blaze twitched her lips in an upward angle, "well then you're in the right place. I'm sure there are many girls here that would show you a good time if you asked them."

Shadow turned to meet her gaze, cracking a grin as he replied, "are you one of them?"

The she-cat seemed surprise with his out-put flirty antics, but returned the grin despite herself. "I suppose it wouldn't be the first time we kissed. You did that one time awhile back."

The hedgehog stretched his grin farther. That had been a partial accident. His hormones had reacted on impulse from their time alone one moment in the woods, and had clashed her lips against his. She had reacted with a squeal, yet neither had pulled away until he had realized what he was doing and teleported away. It wasn't right to approach a sixteen year old at the age of twenty one.

But now here she was again, the same girl that he had been drawn to had somehow appeared right in front of him again.

"Yea, that had been my anatomy impulse," he admitted, chuckling deeply.

Blaze shrugged, "Luckily for you I must have had a small crush on you back then, otherwise I would've burnt you to a toast."

Shadow leaned forward slightly more in her direction, his red eyes piercing through hers. "Hm," he mused, "and what of right now?"

The feline gave him a quizzical look, "excuse me?"

Shadow crept forward towards her face, capturing her muzzle in a lip-lock of his own. For brief seconds, with his lids closed, he could feel her rigid form beneath his mouth.

As she began responding, he smirked smugly against her lips, guiding her to stand as they remained in a tight passionate embrace.

With a snap of his fingers, he fluctuated the chaos emerald that remained tucked away in his quills to teleport them elsewhere, and in a flash, they reappeared in his apartment.

Blaze felt the shift of power, and opened her eyes to see the differed surroundings. Pulling away for both air, and from curiosity, she withdrew her face from his and glanced around, taking in the sights of his bedroom.

"I assume this is yours then?" she spoke, turning back to the hedgehog who was watching her every move, not an inch away from her face.

Shadow snaked his arms around her, pulling her figure tightly against his chest and tilting her head up to study her face fully. "Yes, now where were we?"

Blaze shook her head at him, his husky antics causing a tingling sensation all over her body, a wanting to clench his fur in fistfuls, to stroke his quills in affection. She had never been so hypnotized by anyone before.

She responded to him by pushing his head down to hers, and soon enough, they were once again mingling together, not noticing, nor caring, where they went as their bodies knocked over a lamp off a wooden shelf, slamming into the walls in a ruckus, before finally falling to the cushions of a bed below.

Shadow landed on top, his hands on both sides of her shoulders as he began nudging her neck as she craned her head sideways.

"You forgot to pay the bartender," Blaze struggled out, her voice sounding strained from tension.

The ebony hedgehog didn't waver on his nuzzling, fluttering his eyes shut as he chuckled deeply, "way to try and kill the mood," he teased, bringing his lips up to her white jawline.

Blaze's eye lids dropped close also, her tail twisting and entwining itself around Shadow's leg. She let out a light giggle despite herself, and positioned her hands into his white chest fur, "I never said I'd make things easy for you."

Shadow straightened his elbows to look down at her, feeling the soft tugging of her tail on his leg, as it brushed his thigh tauntingly.

He grinned down at her, crimson irises flashing. Her fur was already beginning to sweat, just as he was from her intense heat that steamed off her body.

"You excited?" he teased, running his thumb along her cheek.

Blaze rolled her golden eyes, stretching her lips up to his ear and whispering seductively, "not nearly as much as you're going to be."

Heart throbbing loudly, Shadow smashed into her with a heated kiss, eager to enjoy the moment.

In the morning to come, their would be no regrets.


	12. Theme Twelve: Stubborn

**Again, same as my previous rant, I'm not very proud of these latest ones, and will be doing better in the future (hopefully). So be nice...please?  
**

**Also! Before you read, I made this one a little weird, and had it so no one knows about Blaze's powers yet. And...another thing...there's not an entire plot line here. It talks about there being a wreckage, and I'm not entirely sure of what. I was thinking maybe their plane had crashed or something and they don't have any materials or anything. I don't really know. Once again, just use your imagination. :)  
**

**And thanks for all the lovely compliments. xD I really appreciate it. It lightens the crappy week I've been having.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, Sega does.  
**

* * *

Stubborn

The stranded group of friends were all miserable.

The atmosphere was frigid, snow soaking through socks and sneakers hungrily, numbing their skin to a tingling sensation. Rouge, who's outfit had no straps or sleeves, seemed to be faring worst than most. Her shiny glossed lips were no longer puckered, instead turning blue as her tan muzzle paled to the color of her frosted fur.

Surprising everyone, Knuckles had begun to help her, wrapping his furry red arms around her own and literally sweeping her off her heels. His super strength not only could hold impressive amounts of weight, but his endurance was impeccable as well. He carried the shivering bat over the icy terrain without complaint, both counter-parts seeping as much warmth as they could from each others bodies. Her leather wings folded around them both as best she could manage in her limp state.

Sonic was sick. He was continuously sneezing, his bare arms and chest taking the brunt of the nipping frost, paling his skin to an overall cobalt color. Despite his high fever, he kept his confidence as he stumbled over the thick layers of snow, often spouting encouraging words, such as, 'a little farther' or 'not much longer'. His hope never faltered, and if it did, he hid it well.

Amy was playing mother hen. She festered over Sonic, knowing he had a high temperature despite the arctic air around them, and the snowy horizon stretching on for miles in all directions. She pleaded for him to take her jacket, but he had refused to let her go any colder. Finally, they had come to an agreement to share, each with one arm in a single sleeve, the other wrapped around each others back as they zipped up the rosy colored coat and walked in sync.

At first glance, Shadow looked to be unaffected by the cool air and the biting chill winds. His ebony fur was thicker than most, and his white chest fluff proved to be comforting. But upon further inspection, one could catch him stumbling every so often, as well as the quivering in his hands and legs. He was shaking, a scowl clear on his face. He hated the cold, and this time, there was no escaping it.

One stood out of the crowd, not bothered by the frosty winds, nor the tingling numb of bones. Blaze only seemed a little tired from their long trekking, the cold doing little to affect her at all.

No one could figure out why.

She wasn't wearing thick clothing at all. Her body merely adorned her athletic wear, flared yoga pants, pink sneakers, and a long sleeve crop top that showed off her narrow waist. The lining was thin, and in no way able to capture any remnants of warmth that may or may not have lingered in the arctic air, yet even as the growing wind sifted through her lavender fur, she would simply breath it in, and exhale slowly.

"B-blaze. You m-must be f-freezing. W-why don't y-you huddle up w-with S-Shadow or s-something?" Sonic claimed, glancing over at the lone feline with a half lidded gaze. The longer the trek went on, the sicker he got, and all knew that time was not on their side if they were to survive this escapade.

Blaze glanced over at the ebony hedgehog who walked along like her, before quickly looking away. She didn't need anymore awkward tension with him.

"I'm fine Sonic. The cave is just a little farther. I'm thinking about three-fourths of a mile. Once we get there, we'll all warm up and worry about contacting someone to find us," she relayed.

Shadow nodded in agreement, stealing a suspicious glance at the stoic feline. She walked without care in her steps, the cold seemingly not bothering her at all. He himself was playing it out to be nothing, but his foot falls were faltering even in his act, and his hands wouldn't stop shaking no matter how hard he clenched them.

She was hiding something. He was sure of it. And his curiosity about the she-cat only sparked farther.

Knuckles spoke up, his voice strained from the sharp intakes of shrill air, "she's right. We just need to pass over this frozen lake and we'll be fine."

The life-or-death tension lifted just slightly, everyone beginning to see hope in their strides as they pushed onward for survival.

Everyone except Blaze.

Her ear twitched as she registered his words.

_Frozen lake..._

A sizzle was heard beneath her steps and she halted. Looking down, she realized they had just made it to the edge of the icebound water, and only needed to cross the slippery field to reach the cave that gaped in the side of the high mountain.

'_Oh no.'_ Piecing facts together, she realized she couldn't cross this lake. Not without putting everyone else in danger. Her footsteps would melt the ice within a minute of her presence. '_Just my luck' _she grumbled to herself, glaring down at the ice at her feet.

"Blaze...are you coming?"

Turning her gaze up, she realized Shadow had spoken, and caused everyone to stop and look back at her expectantly.

"Um..." Her mind frantically clawed for any excuse she could manage, but her lips moved before registering an idea and she gave a blatant response, "I can't."

Shadow frowned, displeased with her vagueness. "What can't you do?"

Blaze fidgeted, shifting her weight back and forth, "I...I can't walk on the ice."

This caused many looks of confusion to cross on her friends' faces. "What are you talking about Blaze?" Amy asked, desperate to reach the shelter of the cave.

"I can't walk on the ice. You guys will have to go on without me," she spoke softly, glancing down at her feet wearily.

"What? We're not going on without you Blaze. Now come on and lets hurry to that cave!" Sonic prodded, nodding his head toward the other side of the lake.

Blaze shook her head in defiance. "No, you don't get it. I _want _to make it there, but I can't. If I try to cross the lake, I'll melt it."

Shadow, having suspected something all along, turned around to face her completely, crossing his arms and narrowing crimson eyes at her. "Care to elaborate Princess?"

The she-cat frowned at the nickname, her tail beginning to swish and twitch in anxiousness and irritation behind her. "Look, I didn't tell you guys because...I...I just..."

She couldn't bring herself to say it. She hadn't yet told them of her curse from fear of rejection. Wherever she went, no matter what time-line, dimension, or galaxy, everyone feared her fire manipulation. Blaze was never outspoken of her powers ever since her kingdom had banished her in conviction of murder of the king. But it had been a set up. Someone had a lit her father in flames, and she had taken the down-fall of the blame.

Biting her bottom lip, to both refrain, and tempt herself into spewing the information, she finally gave in and told them truthfully. "I'm a pyrokinetic."

The reactions were astounding.

Sonic's jaw dropped towards the floor, jade eyes widening in surprise from the sudden news in such a dire time.

Amy, ever the outspoken one, let out a loose, "what!?" in surprise.

Rouge, half unconscious, whimpered in shock, as Knuckles simply stood looking like a gaping fish, gasping for air.

Shadow, the least perturbed, blinked his ruby eyes. After a moment, he smirked smugly and uncrossed his arms, "I knew there was something about you. Things are starting to make sense now."

Blaze shuffled sheepishly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now. But as of the moment...you now understand my predicament..."

Understanding dawned on the faces of her friends, and Sonic sniffled harshly, "so what should we do?"

Everyone looked to each other. No one had any ideas.

Shadow narrowed his eyes in thought, "as long as you're not touching the ice, it won't melt...right?" he asked.

Blaze nodded, "I don't think so. As long as I keep my nerves in check."

The hedgehog nodded, and began walking toward her, entering the closeness of her personal space that Blaze indistinctly backed away from his touch. "What are you doing?" she snapped, flattening her ears.

Shadow frowned, "I'm going to carry you."

Amber eyes fluttered, registering his words in thought before shaking her head. "No way am I letting someone carry me. I'm not a damsel in distress, I don't need it," she argued, scowling disdainfully.

"It's either I carry you, or we freeze to death out here!" Shadow snapped, becoming annoyed with her stubborn antics.

After a few moments, Blaze gave a sigh of defeat, complying to the demands of the situation, and letting the ebony hedgehog approach.

She swallowed her blush as best she could as he bent down and plucked her off the ground in a bridal fashion. His chest was cool against her fiery fur, and she instantly felt bad about not helping him warm himself during the trek.

"Just relax and hold still," he whispered in her ear, and she was surprised at how soothing his deep voice reverberated, as he began walking. She expected a bumpy ride the entire way, but found that he held her firmly against him, barely budging.

His touch caused her emotions to tingle, as her skin began inadvertently rising in temperature. Closing her eyes, she leaned farther into his chest, feeling his frozen-tipped fur thaw beneath her, as she breathed in and out slowly to quiet her climbing nerves.

Suddenly, her calming tactics were interrupted as Shadow shifted his arms so she was fully against him, her eyes narrowing skeptically. He seemed to enjoy her close presence, soaking in the heat she radiated.

'_Of course he is Blaze, he's probably been freezing the entire time since we left the wreckage,' _she reminded herself, yet that didn't stop her heart from escalating in rhythmic pounding.

A sizzle beneath Shadow's next step caused her ear to twitch, and the hedgehog to stop. His red eyes flickered to the crackling ice below, to Blaze's anxious amber orbs.

"Blaze, I need you to cool down a little more," he explained calmly, his deep voice steady in the pressing situation.

Blaze gave a small nod, closing her eyes and once again desperately clawing for serene thoughts to slow her increasing calidity.

Her efforts were proving noneffective as the ice beneath his feet continued to melt achingly slow, un-crystalizing from it's winter slumber.

"Shadow, I-I can't get it to stop..." she quivered, the pressure of the situation weighing heavily on her manner.

It was happening again, just as it had years ago.

She had lost control of her powers, and the flames that she unintentionally let loose reeked havoc upon a village in her kingdom. Her people began fearing her, mobs sent to rid of their 'cursed princess', the possessed child given to them in payment of their sin was what the rumors told.

Now, here again, her powers were putting others in danger, and all her attempts to quench her thirsty flames were futile in resistance.

The past flashed through her head at that very moment, and panic gripped her soul in cold fingers.

Shadow had watched the past horrors flood into her golden eyes, he could tell something of this situation sent her off the edge. But as their time was leaking, just as the ice at his feet, he needed to help her pull through to the finish.

"Hey Blaze," bending his head down, he nudged her face with his, pulling her attention to his face, "look at me, look in my eyes and relax. Just breath slowly."

Blaze did as he told, focusing solely on him and him alone. The depth in his pupils, the sincerity in his irises, his entire face that was held close to her own. It remained lank from obvious emotion, yet she could see that his features had softened to comfort her.

Studying him intently, her flames began to slowly reside inside of her, and Shadow began taking gentle steps to not break the trance.

He didn't look up to where his feet were set in path, merely followed the sounds of the others' footsteps. He didn't take his eyes off her own, knowing that she needed something solid, stable to take abundance in.

It was almost like silent words passed between them, a personal conversation that linked between locked gazes as they walked onward across the frozen lake, not taking notice too how far they had come.

After long moments and many strides, Amy's weak voice interrupted their intimate reverie.

"We're here," she breathed in relief. Everyone has seen what had happened back on the ice, Blaze's heat having almost taken herself down, as well as them all to the icy depths of the water below. It had been an intense crossing, but successful all the same.

The cave now loomed in front of them, inviting them to get away from the chilled winds and cold evening air. The sun that had been hidden beneath cold fog most of the day was sinking below it's sheets of sky, taking with it any warmth that remained in the arctic atmosphere.

Shadow set Blaze down softly, as she whispered a soft 'thank you' in his ear and pulled away. The friction of their bodies had created a warmth against her skin no flames could match, and she missed the feeling.

Without hesitance, the six Mobians filed into the cave, it's deep cavern snug but cozy, far enough carved into the mountain to hide from the shrill breeze.

"We'll have to stay here till someone realizes we're gone. They should be able to follow our tracks easily," Sonic reasoned thoughtfully, propping his back against one wall of the cave, Amy still huddled closely at his side, the jacket holding them firmly in place.

Shadow nodded in agreement, placing himself against the parallel wall of the cavern across from his blue counterpart and resting his heavy lids. "I agree. But right now we all need rest. Rouge is sick, and so is Sonic. The fevers will only get worse without sleep."

Knuckles grunted his accession, setting himself down next to the blue and rosy hedgehog who were huddled into one another for heat, crossing his legs and prepping Rouge in his lap, who happily cuddled into his chest for warmth.

Blaze remained standing, observing her friends with sadness. She only wished she could help them in their dilemma, they all looked so cold, a feeling she rarely experienced...if ever.

Looking around for any type of props, she found none but the hard stone ground. There was no sticks, nor rocks to build a fire, meaning she would have to help them some other way.

Peering over at the ivory bat that shook violently in the guardians lap, she sighed heavily.

Gingerly, Blaze peeled off her own violet over-coat, slipping off the warm sleeves and layering. Underneath, she merely wore a tight black tee with gray sweats. Anyone else would have froze instantly, but she made sure to warm her fur in flames just marginally to even out the temperature.

Walking over to the pairings seating, she held it out to Knuckles, "here, you two need it more than I do."

Knuckles looked up and eyed the coat, then glanced at the feline's own attire, "are you sure?" he asked, amethyst eyes gleaming in appreciation.

Blaze nodded, urging him to take the coat, which he did so happily, and adjusted himself and Rouge into the warm fluffy contents of the fiery feline's jacket.

Shadow peeled own eye open to watch as the lightly clothed feline peeled off her layers farther, pulling her gloves from her fingers and laying them in the center of their cave, crouching down above them.

This caused him to frown, as she now only stood in a tee, a pair of light sweats, and her under garments, not nearly enough to keep her warm in such cold weathering.

He remained quiet, eyes flashing with realization as to her intentions. She a lit her gloves aflame, creating a small yet warming bonfire that burnt the material slowly. After finishing her task, she rose once more and looked about the small hovel and nodded in contentment with her work.

"Pyrokinetic or not, you're going to freeze only wearing that," he spoke up from his side of the cave, causing the feline to jump slightly from shock. She had suspected him to be asleep.

Turning her vision to the dark hedgehog, she noticed how the fire illuminated parts of his face, leaving his own shadow's to dance across his fur.

"I'll survive. It should only be one night. In the morning I'll head back out to the lake to somehow boil the water and contain it for drinking," she reassured, turning her head back to the look at the small flame that danced between the six of them.

The other four Mobians were already fast asleep, though despite all efforts to increase warmth, still shivered in their slumber.

Shadow remained quite, registering her words in silence before she broke it once again.

"I'm sorry about back there on the lake by the way. You shouldn't have had to go to such an extent as to carry me," she sighed, obviously embarrassed by the subject.

The hedgehog shrugged, turning his red eyes to watch the orange fire eat away at the white cloth of what once was her gloves. "It had to be done."

Blaze nodded, "yes, it did. But I also mean for helping me through that little...flaw that happened half way across. Your the first person who's been able to help me relax in that situation," she admitted.

Shadow was surprised to here this, yet felt pleased with the news. Almost honored for such a small accomplishment. "Your welcome," he stated simply, letting his eyes rest once more in an attempt at sleep.

He found he couldn't rest easily. His entire body was shaking entirely, the cold nipping at his bone, seemingly soaked to the very marrow tissue. He absolutely despised the cold, but excepted the situation as it was and crossed his arms over his chest to bring some warmth to himself.

Suddenly, he felt a slight warmth begin to creep inside him, the temperature around him rising a few more degrees from an unknown source. His questioins were answered as he felt someone brush up against him, and cracked his eyes open half way to see Blaze sitting next to him, her fur radiating the heat that he craved.

She tilted her head at him innocently, continuing to press against him tentatively further.

"You're cold," she stated simply, reaching across him and plucking his own arm from around his own body and wrapping it around her frame, snuggling against his side and emitting a hot wave of warmth into his fur.

His thoughts clouded with doubt, wondering whether he should pursue her advances. Shadow surprised himself in finding that he simply like not only the feeling of her flames locked within her, but also the feeling of the feline pressed against him period. He had first noticed it when carrying her, only now the pleasure was more intense as she willingly pushed herself on his side.

Complying to her actions, he tugged her closed with the arms that had been placed around his shoulder, and pulled her partially onto his lap, soaking in the feeling of her calefaction, and reveling in her touch.

At that moment, he didn't care when they would be found, just as long as he had the stubborn feline at his side.


	13. Theme Thirteen: Witty

**READ PLEASE!: Okay, so if you've read this story before, you would know that I had once been working on a complete plot line story, but ended up switching to the 100 theme project. I'm just telling anyone who has already read this chapter, doesn't need to read it again. I am just moving it to organize the 100 themes instead of having that whole messed up beginning thing. Besides, the one shot fits in with one of my 100 themes, so I figured I would place it it as this one. **

**Again, I am only reposting this under a theme, so if you've read it don't read it again. Sorry for the confusion!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sega characters**

* * *

Witty

Shadow sat in his chair defiantly, his arms crossed as he sighed with a huff. He hated parties, gatherings, reunions, and all the above, yet he found himself sitting at a table alone as a loud and booming celebration circled around him. Amy had decided to throw a huge party in celebration of their one-hundredth defeat of Eggman, and Rouge had dragged him to it with full threats.

Chatter and laughter echoed all around him in a haze, the smell of cherry punch, the clinking of glasses in a toast, and music and dancing was making him irately fidget in his seat, as he placed himself at an empty table to get as far away from the cheerful banquet and annoying acquaintances as he could.

His red gaze skimmed the room with a cold facade, noticing details such as Wave the swallow beating Jet and Sonic at pool, making the two arrogant fools contentious. Also the sight of Rouge poking and prodding at a certain red guardian who was doing his best, and failing miserably, to put distance between himself and the white bat.

None of these things, however, could rid of the feeling of complete and udder monotony.

Finishing his analytical scan of the perimeter, he found himself at a loss of entertainment, nor anything appealing. However, his ennui turned to prudence as an unfamiliar individual sat in the seat across from his once vacant table.

Ruby irises turned and peered at the new member and found that the face did not fit any name he knew.

It was a feline, a girl who looked to be around eighteen, with lavender fur, ember irises, and amethyst tipped locks pulled into a long pony. A red jewel was centered on her forehead, a white muzzle framed her pursed lips, long eye-lashes encircled her eyes, and her figure was hour glass, not as exaggerated as Rouge's. Behind her was a long tail that swayed lazily, and she wore comfortable jogging clothes, dark purple rimmed with scarlet, a cropped top that showed her thin waist.

Shadow took in her sight all under a second, but found her demeanor rather surprising. Her face was stoic, a void of any given emotion besides the obvious boredom. Her body was faced outward toward the crowds, but her head was turned as her gaze was locked on him, seemingly analyzing him just as he had her.

"Who are you?" her voice asked, it was rich and filled with obvious maturity.

Shadow turned his head back towards the other scenes, and answered in a neutral tone, "why do you care?" he asked, hoping that the dull reply would send her on her way and leave him back to his peace.

His glance flickered to gauge in on her reaction, only to find a tiny passive shrug of her shoulders, as she mirrored his stance and turned back to peer at the party, "I don't."

His head turned over his shoulder just slightly as he quirked an eyebrow at the feline, "then why come all the way over here to ask?" he countered, though he was generally not interested, he decided it was better than the latter of just sitting there.

The lavender cat turned back and met his hard gaze with an equally stone front, "who said I came all the way over here for you?" she answered, her voice filled with genuine inert annoyance. "I merely sat here because Amy was aggravating me."

Shadow raised a single brow, compelling the she-cat to illustrate her story.

"She's been on my case ever since I got to this dimension, convinced that I'm supposedly trying to 'steal Sonic'." she explained, her voice clearly showing distaste for the subject.

Shadow held back the urge to roll his eyes. What was it with females falling all over the blue hero? Shrugging the thought away with disinterest, he turned his thoughts back to the current situation. "Ah, so you must be another one of Sonic's fan-girls." he said distastefully, turning his head straight forward and slouching farther into his seat.

At the insult, the cat whipped her head around to narrow her eyes at him in chagrin. Though he remained unfazed, Shadow found himself impressed with the intensity of the glare.

"I do _not __fan-girl _anybody _hedgehog._" she snapped. Her face remained calm, but her once calm words were now tainted with venom.

Shadow turned to the feline fully, narrowing his red irises into his own steely glare, "if you don't like it, beat it _cat._"

The purple feline turned her chair toward him and to face him directly, crossing her arms and straightening her back in defense. Her pupils dilated into a dangerous glint as she leaned ever so slightly forward, "look 'whoever you are', I came over here to get away, not to take insults from some sulking rodent." she flared.

Taking assault, Shadow found himself mirroring her stance and turning his glare even harder, "Get your tail out of it's knot kitty, I'm not going to sit here and let some mouthy feline call me a rodent." he growled.

Just as she was opening her mouth to respond, a loud crash resounded throughout the room, and both heads snapped in attention to the cause.

"Sonic come back! I just wanna give you a congratulating kiss!" Amy's high pitched voice rang in the air, and the scene showed her running out the door after a blue blur, knocking all chairs out of her path until both members were out the door of the apartment.

There was a momentary silence until the parties chatter started up once again, and resumed its usual volume.

Shadow turned his attention back to the feline across the table and saw her roll her golden eyes and mutter under her breath, "gosh that girl is clingy."

Before comprehending fully what he was doing, Shadow gave a curt nod in agreement, only for seconds later to realize he had just agreed with the she-cat he had been arguing with moments ago. He prayed she hadn't seen the short and barely audible shake of his head, but knew all too well that she had as she acknowledged it with a raised eyebrow.

Now all he hoped for was that she would be passive about it and not say anything, but of course, his luck didn't hold as the cat's voice said in an almost playful manner...almost...

"One second we're ready to rip each-others throats out, the next we're agreeing on something. I guess this party isn't so boring after all."

Shadow turned his head to face her, ready to match a steely glare if one awaited him, but instead saw a twitch of the corner of her lips, a ghost of a smirk bantering with him.

Deciding to be good nature-d about it, he let his face relax also, molding into a neutral stance and responding lightly, "guess so."

A silence settled between them, as they both listened to the reawakening sounds of the chatter of mutual acquaintances rise after the scene Sonic and Amy had given.

However, Shadow couldn't resist adding after a settled thirty seconds, "but I still don't forgive you for calling me a rodent."

He was surprised at the slight jesting tone in his own voice, as it came out more of a light banter than a reminder of anger.

The cat turned to him, her eyes scanning his face for any signs of leftover aversion before taking on a light smirk. "I still haven't forgiven you for calling me a fan-girl so I guess we're even."

Concluding to keep up the conversation, Shadow shook his head in disagreement, "you also stated I was sulking, so that makes it uneven." he claimed, letting a smirk slide into place on his tan muzzle.

The feline, however, would not be deterred, and crossed her arms, "but _you_ also called me a mouthy feline." she stated, her eyebrow quirking in a challenging gesture.

Shadow shrugged, "guess we are even then." he gave in, but was surprised when she countered his statement once again.

"Not yet. Since you started the whole thing, I believe you owe me a name." she said, and though her smirk had dropped from her powder white muzzle, he could hear it in her voice as she spoke.

He had an internal debate about whether or not he felt like continuing the dialect before finally giving in with a shallow sigh, "Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog."

As he faced her once again, he could see the pleasure and victory sparkle in her amber eyes as she gave a slight nod of her head. The poise in her posture, the manner in which she spoke, as well as the royal like charm in her nod made him conclude that it was practiced, something about this feline was different than most.

"Pleasure." she stated charmingly, as though an instinct of manners kicked in as she greeted him. At first glance, he questioned whether it had been in mockery or not.

Shadow then realized just how mysterious she was. He had yet to know who she was, where she came from, as well as how she came to know Sonic and others. He also recalled her stating something about being from another dimension. This girl was a new experience for him. Her emotions were guarded, and their conversation made him think before answering. Their small banter had actually lifted his mood even if marginally, and it had taken his mind off previous boredom.

Suddenly, she rose from her seat, her gracefulness still intact with such small movement as she locked eyes with him once again, "now that wasn't so hard was it?"

And with that, she strode off. She disappeared out the apartment and away from the party as swiftly as she had come, leaving a lingering presence in the air.

Shadow was now left to ponder who he had just met, and seconds after her departure realizing that he had never even learned _her _name.

Somehow, she had just played him, and he could practically see the smirk she was probably wearing on her face as she distanced herself from the party. His eyes returned to the doorway where she had exited moments ago, and a barely visible smirk twitched at his muzzle.

_Damn..._


	14. Theme Fourteen: Scared

**I haven't updated in sooo long, and I feel terrible. But! I had good reason. I actually _have _been super busy, not to mention I'm having a little bit of writers block. I have about five other one shots half way done, and I'm stuck. The good news is, as soon as the writers block passes, all those once shots that are momentarily on hold will probably flood in with the updates. **

**I found this one a little bit cheesy, but hey. Hope you enjoy anyway.  
**

**I don't own Sega characters.**

* * *

Scared

Gasping.

No matter the large amount of air she inhaled through heavy breaths, she still couldn't seem to enter any oxygen in her lungs. Chest heaving up and down, her throat seemed to be too constricted to swallow.

Nightmares haunted her, the darkness of dusk overtaking her room in shadows, and creeping her past to the present amongst the lessened light. It left her waking in cold sweat, trickled drops beading down her forehead and soaking her fur and sheets.

Regaining her composure, she hastily whipped the covers away, stumbling to a steady stance and threw clothes over her light weight pajamas. Slipping on the gray zip-up sweatshirt over her white tank top, and pulling sweat pants over her spandex, she tripped over to her boots, stepping into them while simultaneously pulling her hair into a loose pony.

Snatching her phone off her side table, she trotted out of the door of her apartment, feeling the night air brush through her fur as she began slow strides down the dim road.

Her tail swished lazily behind her, eyes dull in radiance as they remained glued to the ground of her path. The sky was clear, the stars unveiled in the crisp air, no fog or clouds to hide the sprinkled black night.

'_I hate these damn nightmares. Once I have em', I can't sleep the rest of the night'_ she thought to herself, folding her arms around herself, the images of pain, her parents death...loneliness.

It was nights like these when she felt deathly afraid, an emotion Blaze the cat would _never _admit to, nor did she feel often. Abandonment gripped her heart, and for a few frightful hours after the horrid images in imaginative sleep, she would despise her solitary life.

Amongst the world, she felt out of place. She preferred to remain alone, work alone, simply just _be _alone. Some days, she felt she was the only person she could live with.

It was she, her, and herself, taking on the world as it came, pulling her in its crazy current. But frequent nights such as these, and reality would hit her in the gut.

She could only go for so long. Love, comfort, anything of positive attention she craved in her vulnerable state. Blaze despised the weakness she felt in such condition, stubbornly she coped by wandering the streets hours after dusk, while everyone slumbered peacefully.

While she was alone in her thoughts.

Scared in her troubles.

Scared.

The feline chastised herself, berating her pride in absolute disgust that she could let her discomfort fall so low as to feeling scared.

But the image of arms holding her, telling her things would be alright, that the nightmare was over, that her past would stay in the past, never to be seen another day in her life; this was a picture that fear brought her even in good intentions.

It made her realize how much she was missing out on, and for that, she hated it.

Hated it so much, she told herself she was above needing comfort, too strong for wishing for a reliant partner, the thought tangled in her head like mats, and by the time the morning would come, her blank mask would mold back over her features, securing Blaze's fears...exposed, raw, sensitive skin that lay hidden beneath her fur encased flames and stone exterior.

But tonight was different than those other nights.

A voice interrupted her scrambled brain activity, tone genuinely surprised, "Blaze?"

The feline's vision snapped away from her path, veering towards the hedgehog that stood leaning against the base of a tree near the edge of a forest. Pupils dilating in the dark, her eyes made out the colors and form in the night's light-less exposure, "Shadow?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Blaze leaned on her hip, feeling suddenly defensive in her weak stature. If she lingered too long, he would surely see right through her.

The ebony hedgehog raised a curious brow. "Yes, it's me. What are doing up so late, walking the streets?"

Quickly cooking up a lie, she smoothly replied, "fell asleep early. You know how cats can be."

Shadow narrowed his red eyes at her, their pigment vibrant in the dusk colors, "uh-huh," he stated in a non-believing tone. Her words didn't register with her nervous antics. She seemed on edge, almost...scared?

"Well, I have to get going," she replied hastily, turning with quick steps to continue her midnight trek down the street.

In most unusual situations with others, Shadow would play off in-average behavior like it was nothing, but seeing the hidden distraught in the feline urged him toward her, ebbing in his mind to know what was wrong, and how he could fix her pain.

Flashing before her, his presence halting her in her tracks as she narrowed her eyes harshly at him for cutting of intended escape.

"What do you want Shadow?" she snapped, ears flattening. She only wished to run, to hide from her visible weakness.

Shadow tilted his head, his eyes shining with genuine interest against the dark horizon, "something troubles you," he noted aloud, scanning her defensive posture in wonder.

Blaze stepped back in defiance, knowing his analytical stature was eying her warily. Turning her head to the side, gazing up towards the sky, she avoided his direct line of sight, the knowledge that this was unusual for her to do ringing clearly in her ear. But she knew all the same, he would detect the turmoil in her amber irises if she looked to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me," she tried to step around him, eyes avoiding contact with his own, but the attempt was gauged off as Shadow once again stepped in her path, determined in his advance to get an answer.

"What's wrong?" he asked, crossing her arms and frowning. There was a definite problem nagging at the she-cat from the angst that shone off her actions brightly.

Blaze, feeling trapped, felt her ears and tail droop systematically. She was caught in her exposed state, vulnerable to pain that followed her through every day and every breath, hidden beneath her walls that held no door, nor lock or key. But still, she was obstinate.

"Nothing," she sighed, her arms falling to her sides in a dangled defeat as they shoved into her pockets.

Shadow's gaze softened, and he slowly approached her in caution, weary that she might bolt like a rabbit. "Blaze, I can tell somethings wrong. Now what is it?"

Becoming increasingly annoyed with his unusual curiosity of her well-being, she clenched her fists, dropping her lids to the hardest glare she could muster in her fragile state, "why do you suddenly care?" she argued feebly, shoulders slumping in fatigue of heavy thought. Her chin dropped to her chest, eyes shutting as she regained her protective stance of arms wrapping around her own frame.

The hedgehog watched worriedly, her pain piercing him beyond his own reasoning, as he closed the distance between them in few foot-steps. Softly, hesitantly, her raised her chin with a finger, pulling her eyes open in the gesture to reveal her golden orbs, damaged and dull.

In his eyes, they still were beautiful.

Like a crystal glass that had shattered, now left in pieces to reflect the sun in it's broken state.

"You're never like this," he coaxed with gentle words, keeping his eyes steady as her own searched his face.

Her light breath feathered on his muzzle, violet lids sliding down once again as she closed her eyes.

But it was too late, he had seen the pain.

It was a familiar look to him, the hollowness of the depth in one's pupil, the faded coloring to the iris, and the pinkish tinge to the white base. It read the look of haunted dreams.

"Nightmares," he stated, not bothering to ask, but he was surprised when she gave in, showing a miniscule nod of her head in reply.

Long moments paused as Shadow registered their position. It explained why she had looked actually _scared. _It's because she was. Something was festering in her thoughts, and whether it be from her past, or worried of the future, Shadow promised himself that he would make it better.

It was strange for him to feel emotionally attached to someone, especially when that someone was a fiery feline friend he'd met in only unusual occasions.

Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around her. Hugging wasn't his thing, nor any kind of physical touch, but the feeling of her squirming farther into his comfort lightened his confidence of the gesture, and he held her firmly.

Blaze was baffled by the display of affection from the stoic hedgehog, but as his arms looped around her body, she pressed closer. It was just as her body and mind had craved, a comfort. Someone to be there in times of need, it was something she never had, and from the understanding that flashed in Shadow's eyes in finding her, she could figure that it was something he was also deprived of.

The two remained in the embrace as time flowed over them discreetly.

And the silence was only broken when Shadow felt a soft rumble, and a light laugh fill the air.

Pulling away from her marginally, he raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her smirking face.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, his tone light despite his deep octave.

Blaze continued to chuckle, her ears re-perking in pointed stance, and her tail gently waving naturally. She looked up at him and blinked, the radiance of her amber irises shining more brightly than it had when he had first seen her that night.

"I find it ironic, that probably the most dangerous person I know, makes me feel the safest," she admitted, shrugging sheepishly.

Shadow pondered her words momentarily, before letting his own smirk slide across his tan muzzle. "I could say the same," he mused softly.

And with that, Blaze let out a genuine laugh, her eyes shutting to their own accord before she quickly snapped her mouth shut to cut of the music that had poured from her mouth, a small smile still remained on her features.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she teased lightly, her damp mood having dried to her normal composed self.

They returned to their warming embrace, his arms never wavering from their strength filled hold around her body as silence swept them once again.

Their pain wasn't gone, both members knew the nightmares would return again, and the past would continue to haunt the present.

But in that moment, they chose to carry the chains that bind them down together.


	15. Theme Fifteen: Loving

**Okay, first thing is first. I reeeaally don't like this one shot. It's very old, and I had tried fixing it up best I could, but it didn't work out so well. Surprisingly, I found Loving a difficult theme, considering it was very vague and there are SO many options to do with the theme. Anyways, be easy on me with this one. Like I said, its rather...rusty**

**I mean, I think the plot was cute, but I didn't write it too well. Oh wells. Enjoy.  
**

**I don't own Sega characters.  
**

* * *

Loving

Shadow rubbed his hands together in angst. Nerves were pricking beneath his skin, a feeling he was not used to. His steps were slow, hesitant even, a slight reluctance in his set path, yet a yearning in his foot step.

It was one thing approaching an army of aliens, or self aware destructive robot, but an entirely different subject when _re_-approaching a girl you had tried so hard to put behind you. It had been three years since he had seen her, and showing up with no notice or sign of warning was not a very thorough plan, but it proved to be the best, since it was the only one he had.

Throughout his time away, he had kept tabs on her whereabouts. News on the street, she had adopted a child a couple years back, after returning from a long vacation to an unknown location.

His heart ached at the thought of another guy touching her, caressing her muzzle in a way he once did. His fingers missed teasing her tail, and gliding along her thin narrow waist. The thoughts of her touch drove his feet faster until he had closed the distance, and now stood affront of her door.

Un-clenching his fist, he rang the doorbell of the light blue house, it's outside exterior kept neat and tidy. A chiming sound from the inside was heard.

"Just a second!" a familiar voice called, and Shadow neutralized his face in preparation, hiding his anxiety and excitement under a blank facade.

With seemingly slow seconds, the door knob turned and swung open, revealing a beautiful sight he'd been longing to look at for many months.

There she stood, in all her glory, pale purple fur, snow white muzzle, hair tied up and out of her face, showing all of her elegant facial features. She wore yoga pants and a midriff maroon crop top.

Golden eyes widened as they met his, blinking several times in disbelief.

"...Shadow?" she spoke in shock, her volume little over a whisper.

"Blaze," he answered, memories of their past bouncing through his thoughts.

"Y-you're back..." she stuttered, the surprise numbing her mind too much for words. She felt like she was tripping over herself, her tongue a lump of chalk in her throat.

"I am. I came to stop by and...check up on you." he hesitated, not knowing her reaction. Blaze had always been naturally independent, and often took offense to those who questioned her nature.

As he suspected, her old spunk was still the same, as she huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm very capable of handling myself thank you. But that was sweet of you." For a moment, he was afraid she was about to slam the door as she began retreating back into her hovel, but instead, she stretched the hinge further, "would you like to come in?"

Shadow nodded his thanks and stepped through the threshold, taking in the sights of furnished sofas, crystal chandeliers, and hard wood flooring. The whole atmosphere was clean, with a scent of lemon dust cleaner in the air. She seemed very well to do.

Taking his invited seat on a couch, Shadow watched as Blaze prodded over to the kitchen area, bringing out two mugs from her cupboards and asking over her shoulder, "would you like some coffee Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog shook his head. He was already plenty on edge with the tension, he didn't need anything else shaking his nerves.

A smile stretched on his muzzle as he noticed her dump a large amount of creamer in her own, just as she had always liked it when they had their...'fling'.

Stirring her cup with a spoon, she walked casually back over to the other sofa across from him and sipped at the mug. Taking her lips from the rim, she cocked her head sideways, "so Shadow, what have you been up to these past few years?"

Shadow shrugged, "the same. GUN has me as their little running boy."

"I see..." their was the slightest bit of detest in her voice, and Shadow mentally winced at his stupidity. Of course GUN was a soft subject between them, it had been the very thing that dragged him away from her those few years ago.

"How about you? I heard you adopted a child, I don't see any sign of one..." he noted, deciding not to point out the fact that their was no sign of any guy living there either.

Blaze seemed to cringe at the word adopt, which Shadow found strange. Ignoring the slight behavior, he listened intently to her words, "Uh...yea. My little girl is napping right now in her room." she trailed off, her gaze dipping down to the mug in her hand.

Shadow raised a skeptical eyebrow. Something was off. "Would you mind if I see her?" he asked, genuinely wanting to meet her 'daughter'.

Amber eyes widened in panic as she rapidly shook her head, "no! Uh, I mean...she's napping right now and I don't want to wake her up..."

Frowning, he decided to be straight forward, "Blaze, why are you acting weird? What are you hiding?"

The lavender feline knew she was caught, and quickly clawed for a way out of her predicament. "Look, I just..."

Before she could finish her excuse, the door bell chimed once again and both heads snapped up.

"Um, could you get that please? I'm going to go check on her..." Blaze asked, setting her coffee mug on the coaster of the end table and standing.

Shadow nodded, and watched as Blaze disappeared down the hallway, rounding into a separate room and shutting the door with a 'click'.

Another ring echoed through the kitchen as Shadow snapped out of his trance and made his way to the door, thought filtering his head of possible reasons she didn't want him seeing the child.

Just as he gripped the handle, a horrible thought came to him.

'_Maybe she does have a boyfriend, and lied about the child being adopted. Could it really be hers? And if it is, who would her new boyfriend be?'_

Swinging the hinge open, standing on the welcome mat was a face he desperately didn't want to see.

"Shadow? What are _you _doing here?" Silver asked, trying and failing to keep clear disdain out of his voice.

Hands forming fists, Shadow locked his jaw tightly.

Of course...it all made sense.

She had a kid with Silver after he left. He knew they had been close, he just always hoped she would wait for him to return, as folly as the dream was. Now, Blaze moved on, settled down with her own child and husband. And out of the entire planet, she had chosen Silver.

Anger boiled in his veins as the white hedgehog stepped through the doorway as he stood glazed over in furious thoughts.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Shadow? What are you _doing _here?" Silver repeated, waving his hand in front of ruby eyes.

Annoyed, Shadow's hand whipped out like a cobra, snatching the wrist of the younger hedgehog's and twisting it painfully. Silver's face contorted into a grimace as he yelped in surprise at the sudden movement, but before he could call out, received a solid punch to the nose, sending him on his back to the hardwood floor.

"Ouch! What the heck man!?" Silver yelled, clutching his nose that began bleeding swiftly.

Upon hearing the ruckus, Blaze came running to the scene, eyes wide as she noticed Silver on the ground with a bloody nose, and Shadow standing over his form in absolute fury.

"What the heck?!" she frowned, rushing over to help Silver sit up on the hard wood floor, only making Shadow fume more.

Standing firmly, Blaze whipped around and snarled up in Shadow's face, "what's your problem!? Why did you just freakin' _punch _Silver!?"

Shadow, despite being slightly distracted by her closeness, growled right back, "I can't believe you hooked up with that white punk as soon as I was out of the picture! I bet the reason you won't let me see your 'supposedly' _adopted _daughter is because it looks a lot like _him _doesn't she?!"

Blaze, becoming confused in her fury furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, "what are you talking about?! Silver was stopping by to pick up his son's toy truck that he forgot yesterday when him and Tikal came over for dinner!" she shouted.

The information rang in his ears, and slowly he processed the words and what exactly they meant. Looking down at the white hedgehog that still sat planted on the ground, groaning over his swollen nose, he realized he had jumped to conclusions in his anger, and instantly knew he had made a big mistake.

However, one thing still didn't add up, why had she become so flustered over the subject of her daughter?

Frowning, he crossed his arms and narrowed crimson orbs, "then why else wouldn't you want me to see the kid?!"

"Mommy?"

A young voice interrupted the quarrel, and the two arguing adults turned to see a little girl padding her way slowly, stumbling off balance down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Maria, I told you stay in your room!" Blaze exclaimed, walking over and scooping her daughter up in her arms.

Shadow stood stalk still, his mind and eyes registering what he was seeing.

"Maria...?" he whispered.

Blaze's daughter was a cross breed, that much was obvious. She had large amber eyes with thick long eyelashes, just like Blaze, and a long cat tail with a white purple tuft at the end. However, every other trait was different. Maria adorned quills just like his, only the streaks were lilac, and her muzzle was the same tan peachy tone of his own.

Maria...

Blaze watched as Shadow stared at her daughter who was looking around curiously at the scene that had taken place.

"Mama, why is unky Siv-er on the fwoor?" she asked, blinking her innocent eyes cutely.

The young cross-breeds eyes then roamed to Shadow.

"Who's dat?" she asked, pointing a tiny finger at Shadow.

Blaze sighed, crouching down and setting her daughter down, stroking her quills as she pecked her cheek motherly, "Maria. This is Shadow."

Maria scanned her eyes over the tall male that stood shell shocked in the kitchen. Padding lightly over the hard wood floor, Maria approached the new person with searching eyes.

"Mama, he wooks a wot wike the pick-ter you haff of Daddy."

Blaze grimaced. Her secret was out, in one of the worst ways of leaking possible.

Shadow bent down to Maria's line of vision, his heart throbbing in his chest as he took in her tiny and innocent form. "Hello Maria," he spoke softly.

Maria stumbled forward and poked him, giggling childishly.

"Wih you be my Daddy? I don't haff a Daddy." she asked, fluttering her eyes and rocking on her heels innocently.

Shadow glanced up at Blaze, who was watching the scene with anxiousness and a deep sadness.

Turning his eyes back to the young hedge-cat, his eyes began to sparkle in adoration. A soft smile grazed his features as he plucked the child gingerly from the ground, steadying her with one arm. "I _am _your father Maria. And I plan to stay around and be just that if your mother will let me," he stated softly, causing the young Mobian to giggle in happiness as she craned her head to look at her mother.

"Mommy! Can he stay? Pwease?" she exclaimed, her eyes growing to round pleading plate size.

Blaze shuffled her feet, her eyes darting about anxiously. This was Shadow's way of promising to be with her, to be the father of their child, and also asking if she still reciprocated past feelings. It wasn't that their relationship had ended badly, it had been the opposite. They had agreed to a clean break, and that was that.

Now he was back, asking for permission to enter her life once again.

A small smile stretched her muzzle, as she nodded. "Yes Maria, he's staying," she complied, and watched as the young hedge-cat bounced out of Shadow's hands and jumped about the room happily.

Turning her gaze upward, she met Shadow's eyes and soft smile.

They would reform what had been broken long ago.

Yet both knew in their own way, the feelings had never dissipated in the first place.


	16. Theme Sixteen: Messy

**Okay, so I don't really know what to say about this one, other than that when I wrote this, I was extremely tired and the idea had just sprang to me as I typed along. I'm hoping to improve from here on out, and just a shout out to anyone who had PM'ed me, I will answer you sometime in the next couple days. Thanks.**

**I don't own Sega characters.**

* * *

Messy

Shadow sighed, his shoulders dropping on their own regard from fatigue as he entered his apartment. The Commander of GUN has sent him on a variety of missions, each stressing him with complaints from other soldiers, as well as dealing with problems that weren't his to solve.

In addition to the heavy work load, Sonic had happened upon the errand running hedgehog, and Shadow felt his ears begin to bleed with the arrogant and annoying tone of his blue copy's voice. He had managed to evade a long conversation with the cobalt hero with continuing to run his Op for GUN.

His plan was to return to his dark and nearly empty apartment to distance himself from the loud world around, hoping for a time to rest in his own time. However, his senses perked as a distinct aroma filled his nose, relapsing with his memories to conclude that it smelt of burnt food. It intrigued him really, that such a scent drifted in his own quarters, as the cause of the fragrance remained a mystery as to who could be held responsible.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he rounded the corner from his entry-way, turning left at the end of the hall way to take in the unsuspecting sight that awaited him.

Blaze stood leaning against the counter near the oven, pots, pans and ingredients littering the kitchen surface in heaps and mounds of spills. Tied neatly in a bow behind her, she wore a black and white apron that clasped to her figure, covering her usual track outfit. She had yet to notice his presents, as she crossed her arms and huffed, seemingly frustrated with something.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered, wiping her hand against her fore head in a warm gesture. The room was a mess, with over spilled measuring cups, tipped flour and opened jugs of milk scattered about. Flour seemed to be causing the biggest strife, as it was clung to her fur in several areas, white patches splotching her fur disorderly.

Shadow felt the urge to slack his jaw at the sight of his girl friend in such a state, with the room in disarray. Ruby eyes blinked twice, registering the image that would be painted in his mind for many years to come.

The violet feline drooped her tail, as she flopped her arms in defeat to her side, turning as she wiped sticky remnants of what Shadow could only tell to be a form of batter, off her hands.

She froze in mid step, meeting the blank gaze of her boyfriend who stood glued to his spot in the archway of the kitchen. An unusual girlish squeal escaped her lips as she stepped back.

"S-Shadow! I...um...didn't expect you home...for awhile," she stuttered, her face flushing.

Her nervous antics fascinated the scarlet streaked hedgehog, finding amusement in her flustered distraught.

"I see," he responded bluntly, eying the disheveled dining area in mild interest. "What's all of this?" he asked, entering farther into the kitchen and dragging a gloved finger across a layer of flour that covered the counters, sifting the powdery materials between his fingers.

Blaze, though usually stoic in times of tension, found herself at a loss for escape. She fidgeted on her feet, tail twitching in anxiety as she watched Shadow closely.

"This? This is...er...a project...?" she tried, mentally berating herself at such a lousy attempt to lie. Never before had she let herself fall so low in standards.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her, refraining the smirk that tugged at his lips. He was enjoying the flustered side of his girlfriend that rarely surfaced in her features, soaking in every shuffle of her feet and flickering gaze of her eyes. "Care to explain?" he prodded, turning to her and firmly setting his stance while crossing his arms over his chest.

The lavender feline chewed tensely on the inside of her cheek. There was no way to veer from his set course of curious questioning, and she was backed up as far into the corner as one could press.

Rubbing her arm subconsciously, Blaze met his eyes and frowned in her agitation. "I guess I was just...trying to cook something. Like a homemade meal for you. Considering you had a long day at work and all...I thought you might want to come home to something pleasant...but as you can see..." she gestured with a wave of her hands to the blotched remains of batter, "it didn't turn out right."

Shadow stood fast, fighting more and more to restrain a smile. "Why would you feel the need to do that?" he asked, tentative to keep the pleased entertainment he gained from her displayed day-beau.

The lilac she-cat dropped her gaze bashfully. "I don't know..."

Finally, he couldn't hold it any longer...and a deep chuckle escaped his lips in a rhythm, softly growing into a genuine laugh, eyes closed and crinkling in the corners as his shoulders shook.

Blaze stood with wide eyes, watching her boyfriend laugh in amusement to her stress. This both surprised her, for she had never witness Shadow truly laugh, and infuriated her. _She _was his source of entertainment.

Scoffing, she turned away, tail and ears drooping simultaneously as she scowled further, smoke steaming from her clenched fists and lightly pinked cheeks.

Shadow diminished his laughter at the sight of her state, and soon realized what had caused her to be so flustered. She was embarrassed. Her face was colored, shoulders slumped, and something about the entire ordeal seemed to bother her more than things often did.

Cutting off his own mused self, Shadow swallowed his pride and approached the feline from behind, pulling into his chest and resting his chin on her shoulder. She looked like a scolded child, ashamed and caught in the act of disobedience.

"Hey, you okay?" he coaxed softly.

Blaze stubbornly turned her head away from his, crossing her arms over her apron and scorned, "you're laughing at me," she snapped, displeased.

The hedgehog who held her tightly, sighed while nudging her neck with his muzzle in a silent pleading gesture, "come on Blaze. I just found it amusing that you felt the need to try and go through so much work to please me."

The feline glanced at him stiffly, meeting his hard red orbs that softened for her alone. He still fought off the pulling of his lips, restraining his rare smile that seemed to beg for control in a time unnecessary. This entire episode lightened his spirit greatly.

"Well I'm glad _you _find it fun to mock me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to clean up this mess," she grumbled, stepping out of his grip, ripping her apron off, and reaching for the broom.

Shadow swiftly pulled her back, shaking his head with a small smirk. "No need. Right now, I'm tired. Let's take a nap," he tempted, tugging on her arm towards the bedroom door down the hallway.

Worming her wrist from his grab, Blaze narrowed her eyes in suspicion, letting herself become persuaded by his suggestions. "I suppose. Since sleeping is something I _can _do," she muttered, this time letting him urge her strides towards the room. "But what about the mess?"

Her demeanor still came across rather sheepish from the episode.

A one-shouldered shrug was her reply, "we'll pick it up after wards," he stated, entering the bedroom, and not wasting any time to marvel at the inviting soft covers as he dropped down onto the comforters.

Blaze complied, laying down beside his relaxing form, allowing an arm to fold comfortably around her waist and hold her close.

"Fine," she answered belatedly, closing her eyes and exhaling forcefully, as both lids drifted closed.

One last chuckle sounded from Shadow, as he cracked half a lid open and mused quietly, "remind me to call for pizza when we get up."


	17. Theme Seventeen: Forceful

**Wow, I haven't updated in a loooong time. I have been VERY busy, I haven't had Wifi, and writers block kidnapped me...all at the same time! Anyways, I had started this like three weeks ago, maybe longer, and decided to finish it tonight and post it on here. This one, again, isn't MY personal favorite, but I found this plot difficult to write and keep sincere. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys at least enjoy it. It's a little bit of an atlernate universe, just the fact with the whole kingdom and such. I changed that so the plot would work in for Sonic ALSO being a prince. **

**_Notice:_ I have my story on Deviant Art Reforming has Chapter 6! I will be adding that story to my Fanfiction account after it is complete in case anyone was wondering why I don't just put in on Fanfic now. I want to see the responses I got on it from Deviants before I post it here...so far, most have been good. **

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SEGA characters**

* * *

Forceful

A melody of sweet violin harmonizing its key with the cello, resounded throughout the lively church. Guests filed in, the song mingling with the flooding conversation that reached the ear while lights were hung in decor, with delicate candles and flowers arranged in color coordinate order.

The mid-aisle was covered in a deep maroon rug, it's long body stretching out across the room, placing a path to the altar, where a cobalt hedgehog stood nervously, fidgeting with his black tie and square tux.

Despite the festive atmosphere in the occasion, as well as the chorused laughter of guests, many were not at all in high spirits, the foretold event weighing down their shoulders in despair.

While the kingdom rejoiced in glee, happy of the new king and queen that would take upon the throne, the maid of honor was harshly swallowing tears, the pink hedgehog trying miserably to stay strong in her stance. Her jade eyes flickered hopelessly to the groom, his uncomfortable stature obvious to the naked eye.

Sonic hadn't planned to be married so soon, especially at the young age of nineteen. He still had his whole life ahead of him, places to see, adventures to live. But his freedom had been halted by the hand of his mother, who brought up the subject of his betrothed.

This of course, crashed his relationship with Amy, who now stood beside him in a deep purple gown, flowers gripped in her trembling hands as the clock counted down the passing seconds till the vows were to be spoken.

He didn't know who to feel more sorry for; Amy, having to watch her boyfriend marry another. Himself, losing his freedom and being forced to marry a friend he didn't love, or the bride, whom parents, though having passed away in an untimely death, had coincided with Queen Aleena to betroth him to her.

Blaze. He was to be married to Blaze.

Neither wanted the bond, but Sonic followed his mother faithfully, promising to do whatever needed to be done for his kingdom.

Meanwhile, Blaze felt it her responsibility to honor her parents wishes after death, the guilt of their passing still chaining her in invisible binds.

In the far back of the church, a private dressing room was cluttered with make up and glam articles, including comfortable clothes tossed carelessly to the floor, and hair product placed inordinately in a basket on a wooden chipped dresser.

Standing affront of a long body mirror, was Blaze, her curves accented to perfection with her beautiful champagne dress. It's elegant beading of rhinestones, the sweet heart top lining, one shoulder strap, and flowing silk bottom that hung off hips in all her grace.

She was beyond beautiful, more than a model, her prowess a shimmering radiance.

But in the crystal reflection, she could only see the slight puffiness under her eyes, the pink tint that the whites of her orbs had taken, and she felt anythingbut disgusted with herself.

She didn't want this. She hated this.

Not only did she feel much too young for such an oath to give, but her heart wasn't in Sonic's hands. It belonged to someone else.

Blaze wasn't the type to dream of every detail for her wedding, she hadn't ever wondered what diamond cut ring she would prefer, nor what flowers she liked. She most definitely had never worried of _who _she would marry too.

But suddenly, Shadow had come along, and she knew _exactly _who she wanted to spend the rest of her years with. It was spontaneous really, how fast they had connected and become close.

Yet here she was, on her wedding day that didn't feel like her own, because it wasn't. It was the kingdoms. She was marrying Sonic for her people, for her parents.

They had betrothed her to him, and it was the only way for her to gain a sort of closure with her mom and dad after their death. She had to do this for them, if she refused, it was one more ounce of guilt she couldn't carry.

Turning to get a view of all sides in the mirror, Blaze sighed, swallowing tears that pushed at the back of her eyes to reveal her distraught clearly.

The pressure on her shoulders added to the weights, and she felt a sense of claustrophobia keeping the much needed air from her hungry lungs.

Dropping into a pitiful posture, she sat upon the bed that was centered in the bedroom, her hands folded in her lap as her voice broke, "I look horrible," she whimpered, despite her air of regal and natural beauty, all she could see were the lies that were painted on her white gown, staining her dress permanently. She was lying to her kingdom about the marriage, lying to her parents that she wanted this, lying to herself that she would be able to pull through.

"You look beautiful," a voice protested from the back door of the room, and Blaze turned her attention to the very first, and last person she wished to see at that moment.

Shadow stepped in the room, locking the door behind him for privacy. He wore a black tux, sharpening every red feature on him, contrasting with his midnight fur. His hands were in the pockets of his pants, eyes angled blankly, but tinged in sadness.

"Shadow..." she whispered in surprise, delight, and despair. Was it possible to feel such countered emotions at once?

The hedgehog stepped farther into the room, approaching the confused feline and crouching in front of her seating, reaching with tentative hands to clasp her own that rested in her lap.

"Are you ready? It starts in a couple minutes," he reminded sincerely, trying desperately to hide his anger. To say he wanted to just screw the kingdom and kidnap the violet princess for his own, was a gross understatement. He kept his face soft enough to comfort her, but hard enough so she wouldn't feel even more turmoil in her situation.

Blaze met his eyes in despair, hoping to mentally reach out and plead with him. She was screaming internally to just forget her promises, forget Sonic and the kingdom, even her parents wishes. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to just escape her fate, and run. Run faster than Sonic could even imagine, disappear into air, dissipate from destiny.

Her flames were licking beneath her fur, eager to escape.

On any other day, she could take the weight of his gaze, but in such distress, she fell, amber eyes falling to their clasped hands in her lap.

"I don't think I can do this Shadow..." she said breathless, the shaking in her voice clear, as well as the shivering in her hands against his.

Shadow eyed her, his heart clawing for hope, lightening at her words. He knew he shouldn't feel happiness in this moment, but the thought of her struggling with consent to the kingdoms wishes made his spirit rise.

Logic excused the lie however, and he shook his head to rid of any thought of a chance for him and her. It was impossible, their position was so utterly hopeless, no amount of faith would reach the demands.

He sighed, searching for words to comfort her. His heart pulsed at the sight of her in a white gown. She just didn't even see how much of a catch she really was. Her tomboy antics, stubborn will, and independent nature screamed rebel, but her regal form, and natural grace was there too. It was seeing the princess part of her before his eyes that made his breath catch. He loved her all ways, inside and out, but it was rare that her royal being was brought to her exterior.

"Blaze, this is..." he paused in his sentence, frowning to himself. He had been about to say 'her choice', when in reality, those words would help little. Of course she wouldn't feel it was in her power to stop this. She looked so lost, wandering in a void of wonders, decisions, debating who to please, the kingdom, her parents, Queen Aleena...herself and him...

It was all such a mess. But when the sudden image of her sleeping in the same bed as his cobalt rival spun through his conscience, his hands suddenly squeezed her tighter.

And then eventually, the kingdom would demand for heirs...

A sudden possessiveness surged through Shadow, and he abruptly stood. Letting her hands go and taking a steady step back.

Blaze watched his emotions splurge in a vicious cycle, startled by his sudden change, and furrowed her eyebrows at him curiously. "Shadow? What's wrong?" she asked, missing his comforting presence, as her nerves stirred further at his impromptu distant demeanor.

Shadow heard her confused tone, taking no notice to respond as his eyes glazed. It was becoming too much. Too much weighed his heart down, and he feared that impulse would overtake his senses. If he remained in this room, with her alone any longer, a rash move would be made on his part, one that would end horribly.

Red eyes glanced up to Blaze's wet ones once more, as he sent a silent plea to understand. He couldn't support her in this, he couldn't be here when the ceremony took place. As selfish as he felt in doing so, he needed to distance himself from her.

Blaze read his thoughts wearily, realization dawning on her. His eyes told her his thoughts, relaying his decision in leaving, planning to run from the pain she was causing him in marrying another man. It was so softly spoken into the silence, yet it hit her hard in the conscience. A part of her had desperately grasped to false hope that Shadow had appeared to take her away, pull her our of the dreadful nightmare.

She had let herself believe a lie.

Shaking his head in repent, Shadow swiftly stepped forward, grabbing the sides of her face and pushing his forehead against her own. "I'm sorry," he whispered, a breaking voice, and disappeared in a flash, the lingering of his breath on her face.

Blaze choked back another sob. Her arms instinctively wrapped around her small frame as she continued to burrow her emotions faster than they could form to tears. How could she allow herself to fall so low? How could she pull through with this to the end without falling apart?

The sound of her cue music began, and she knew that at any moment, she would have to take long steps down the aisle; to the altar to promise vows that she wasn't sure she could keep, to unify with a man she wanted to part from, and to lie directly in the face of her people, when she was farthest from the truth.

'_I have to do this...I have to do this...I have to...'_

Her eyes widened. Through the small window of her room, she could see out into the church, and though the sight looked to be cheerful and grand, décor intricate and obviously wealthy, her vision found the flaws of the scene. Amy stood, in much the same state as Blaze. Her eyes had rounded out in cause of crying, and she looked to be using her entire will to hold her already shattered heart. Sonic fared not much better, his weight shifting nervously, fingers fidgeting with the collar around his neck, and his jade gaze would often flicker remorsefully to the pinkette he loved, as well as sending his own mother weary looks.

All of this clicked into place, and Blaze froze. Her mind whirled, and just as the clock ticked to her directed time to walk down the aisle and stand beside her groom, she a lit the bouquet of flowers that she held in a wreath of flames, burning them to ash and dusting off her palms.

'_Sorry Mom and Dad...but you're not here anymore. This is my life,' _she sent a silent prayer to wherever her parents may be after passing, and swiftly picked up her skirts and turned on her heel.

Just as an usher in a midnight black tux opened the room to walk her down the red carpet, the back door had slammed shut, leaving the room vacant of a bride, and a pile of ashes on the floor.

Running at high speeds in several layers of heavy fabric proved to be impossible. Amidst her running, she kicked off her heels and left them in the field behind, not caring in the least as to where they ended up; her only goal to find a figure of ebony fur, and scarlet streaks.

"Shadow?" she called, as she continued to trot about the forest, whipping in all directions.

He was still nowhere to be found.

Once again she called his name, this time more urgently, desperately even. She needed to find him before he left for good.

Running farther till she reached a forest clearing, she turned in a circle, eyes scanning the perimeter in hope.

"Shadow!?"

…

No response.

Wiping the remnants of tears and stained black streaks from her fur, Blaze's golden orbs searched each bush and branch helplessly.

"Please come back..." she whispered, though no one else was around, the words had slipped from her tongue imploringly.

Only the insects that lingered in the earthly features of the forest sounded out.

Sighing, her hope began to falter. How far had he gone? Did he really leave her to her own fate?

Just as she felt her emotions twist once again, a strong pair of arms encircled her, breath catching and dying in her throat.

Without hesitation, she spun around and pulled the black figure closer to her, burying her head in thick white fur and sighing in relief.

"You're here..." she mumbled into his chest.

At that moment, she cared not whether her dress was dirty, where Sonic and Amy were, nor what her kingdom thought. She couldn't carry through with the high demands of the people. She didn't have to.

Shadow was the only one she ever wanted an opinion from, and as he chuckled into her shoulder, holding her just as soundly as she was him, it was all she felt she needed to get through the trials of her decisions that lay ahead.

"I'm here, Blaze. I'm here."


	18. Theme Eighteen: Unfair

**Hey everyone! I updated quickly this time! Yay! And thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites, follows, and the lovely compliments and constructive critiques. It lets me know that people are actually somewhat interested. x) **

**Just an apology for the future, cause this one doesn't have a very happy ending.**

**Also, I'm not one of those Shadaze fans that absolutely ****_hate _****Silvaze, so if anyone is insulted by this, don't be. I mean good intentions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SEGA characters**

* * *

Unfair

Unfair.

Life was unfair.

Blaze knew this all too well.

Her entire life had been a struggle, and at some point, she had come to adapt easily to sharp turns in her journey. Life had a way of doing that to her, veering her off course, throwing in a curve ball, carrying her through rough rapids of a white capped river current.

But at that moment, Blaze was sick of things being unfair.

His face was merely inches from her own, eyes closing accordingly, lips parting just slightly, and the tiniest tilt of his head as he closed in on target. It was too late to back out now, it was beyond her ability to break his heart. He was her best friend, and she couldn't bring herself to intentionally hurt him.

_'Come on Blaze, this isn't right,' _she chastised herself, but pushed her conscience away and forced herself to comply to his intimate touch.

As their lips touched, she could practically feel the waves of pure content and happiness radiating off of him. She could even see it.

Of course she could see it, her eyes were wide open.

Were eyes suppose to be open when kissing? She didn't think so, which only added to the dread and guilt that tugged at her thoughts.

Quickly, she pinched her eyes shut, tried desperately to relax into the motion of his lips caressing hers, to feel any sort of fire ignite within her that might be there...

nothing.

She felt absolutely uncomfortable.

It was like kissing a brother.

She loved Silver, with all her heart she loved him...but not like this.

This was no intimate love, no deep desire, no longing or passion. It was simply forced and rigid movements on her part.

Finally, he pulled away, and she took the freedom of her own space to step back, desperate for distance.

The young white hedgehog's sunshine yellow eyes shown brightly, pink splashing his cheeks as he sheepishly shuffled his feet.

Blaze on the other hand, had no reaction to give. No color painted across her white powder muzzle, her heart wasn't increased in speed, and she felt over all awkward about the entire situation. She blinked twice, before mustering up a false twitch of her lips in sign of fake affection.

She was disgusted with herself.

Silver took the inituitive and gathered his own courage, stepping forward again, he stroked her face with the back of his hand, and ran it softly and slowly down her arm, till he was grasping her hand in his.

"I love you Blaze. I'm so happy you're back," he whispered softly, eyes shining with promised devotion, and absolute adoration.

The lilac feline held back a wince. This wasn't right. This was _so _wrong.

Here Silver was, her best friend, pouring his heart out to her in eternal love, when her heart didn't receive any of it.

No, this was unfair.

Unfair to herself for forcing her into cooperating. Unfair to Silver about lying. Unfair to Shadow...

_'Oh crap,' _she mentally berated.

She had been away from her dimension for nearly a year, and in that time in Mobius she had come to know the dark and mysterious 'Life Form' that had often brooded in the corners of rooms silently.

It was only a few days ago that she had been in a similar situation such as this, only it had been so different in so many ways.

When he had come close to her, his face still stoic despite his advances, her pulse had been rapid. As soon as his tan muzzle had smashed onto hers, she felt flustered, and her muzzle had sprouted a light crimson. When Shadow kissed her, she had been barely able to contain the flames she encased.

But then they had both reluctantly drawn away.

Both knew all too well they could never be. They lived dimensions apart, each having duties to fulfill to their birth world. He had a promise to keep, to protect Mobius and it's people. She had a kingdom to run, and emeralds to guard with her life.

So with final words of affection, they had parted.

Now she had come back to her own time and place, only to find herself helplessly cornered in complication.

Through all her whirling thoughts, she brought her gaze back up to her expecting friend, whom cocked his head curiously at her in patience.

It suddenly dawned on her that Silver was still waiting for an answer.

"Silver...I..."

The words 'I love you' danced on her tongue, but not in her heart. It was a lie. A blatant lie that she felt compelled to say to ease the fragile line of confidence her close friend held tightly onto.

Golden eyes flashed in anticipation, the intensity of the moment almost too much to bear.

"I..."

But she couldn't do it. She couldn't lie to him, but she couldn't tell him the truth. Either one would get him hurt.

Life was unfair indeed.


	19. Theme Nineteen: Protective

**Okay, so I know I did the whole 'assassin' thing on the theme 'Crafty', but this one is different. While that one was present day, with agents, spies and technology, this one is in an alternate universe. I didn't end it very well, but I kinda wanted it to remain mysterious. Whereas the Theme Crafty will have a Part 2 coming sometime. **

**In this one shot, I decided to try a new way of writing dialog. I often tend to over detail and drag out stories sometimes, so I experimented with this one. Instead of constantly saying things such as "he said", "she exclaimed," or "they exasperated", I kept it mostly in a sentence of action. So I would write a sentence like ... ****_She frowned and tilted her head. "What do you mean?"_**

**See what I did there? If anyone has constructive criticism, tell me what you think of it, but be nice about it please. Flames hurt. Anyways...moving on...**

**I wanted to give a shout out to one of my GUEST reviewers who pointed out a missing detail in my story REFORMING. Yes! Espio is missing! You're the first one to notice that and I am so glad you did! I would like to say that it is actually intentional that he is gone, and starting next chapter, you'll see why our ninja friend disappeared. Wait and see!**

**Another thing, I recently had a request that a fan-character make an appearance, and I am afraid I will have to decline. At the moment, I have about five one shots half written, and about ten others already plotted out in my head. I simply don't have anywhere to ****_put _****an OC. Sorry!**

**Thanks everyone for the compliments and such. I hope I don't disappoint too much. This one was very experimental.**

**I don't own SEGA characters..**

* * *

Protective

The chaos buzzed around her in a swirl of surreal images. Guards were beckoning her one way, her maids pulling on her wrists to comply to their demands, but she remained rooted to where she stood.

Golden eyes were in a trance from overwhelming shock, glued to the sight of the King, her father, lying in his own bloody umbrae. Dull blue eyes were still wide open, painting the scene of his surprise from the assassination in his sleep. Three knives protruded from his chest, the shaft inches deep in flesh and royal garbs.

"Princess! Please come! We must hide you! The killer is still in the castle, he could be after you next!" Gardon, her personal guard called, gripping her shoulders to lead her away from the gruesome sight.

Blaze shook her head in her daze, clearing foggy thoughts and breaking free of her spell. "My father….he's…dead."

Gardon's eyes softened, as he continued to lead her out of the gran bedroom, "I'm sorry our guards didn't react in time. The assassin killed a gap into our security grounds and came through the window. Now hurry!"

However, the violet princess shook his grasp away, and ran the opposite direction. The safety of her own person was the least of her concerns as she ran towards her own room and burst through the door. Hustling about with swift movements, she shredded her nightgown away and pulled on her tight battle suit, strapping her belt tautly around her narrow waist and slipping on her boots.

Gardon burst in after chasing for her in pursuit to get her to the secret passage way, jade eyes widening at the sight of the princess sheathing her knives in place and preparing for any battle she may face.

"No no no! Princess, you cannot pursue the assassin! We need to get you to safety! Let the guards and knights catch the killer." The panther waved his arms frantically in panicked gestures, his words falling on deaf ears of the determined stone princess.

"I can protect myself just fine Gardon. Get yourself and your wife and daughter to the passageway in case he targets others."

Before any other protests arose from the elder guard, Blaze took off out of the room and ran at high speeds to the sector of the castle filled with sounds of battle.

Just as she turned down another marble corridor, the maroon engraved doors breached open in a loud conundrum at the end of the court. Knights in battered silver armor tripping across the threshold, fumbling with their swords in hand and expressions of alarm. A veil of golden light flashed from behind the hinged doorways the guards were running out, the intensity of the explosion rippling a quake in the grounds that sent some guards off balance.

"Do not let him escape!" A higher status knight pivoted on his heel to face the oncoming barrage of the assassin, waving his sword in sworn victory of holding a faithful oath. Other lesser knights heard the call of duty and fought for equity of their feet, clenching the handle of their wobbly grip of their weapons.

Blaze had screeched to a halt at the far end of the marble hall and watched as the scene folded into a desperate attempt to stop the enemy that was advancing.

Her amber eyes widened in anticipation as her entire company was wiped off their feet in another blast from the other side of the wall, maroon doors splinting and falling pathetically of their hinges. Flying debris rendered the entire party unconscious to the sides of the flooring, some hitting the wall hard on impact and slinking down in a daze state.

With echoing steps, a cloaked figure emerged from the maelstrom, the black material that draped from his broad shoulders cascaded around his air like shadows bending to his will. A hood hid his facial features, and in his gloved hand rested easily on the handle of his sheathed sword.

A snarl curled on Blaze's lips, as she readied her stance stiffly. "You!"

The black cloaked crinkled as the slayer turned his head to the sound of her voice. In a blink of an eye, his form disappeared and reappeared closer to her, causing the princess to flinch at the hidden display of powers.

"Your Highness," he bowed, hand clenched over his chest as his body bent towards her in respect and straightened.

Anger splurged through her veins at the strange show of respect towards her. "Get out of my castle!" She narrowed her eyes and lashed her long tail.

The mysterious cloaked killer didn't respond, until after a few long seconds moved his hands upward and pulled the hood down from his head to reveal his face.

Her eyes drank in his every inch, knowing that his face would forever be etched within her memory. He was a hedgehog, with ink black fur and blood red streaks on his upturned quills; his muzzle was tan, and a splatter of thick crimson liquid on his cheek.

The most intriguing feature was his glowing red eyes. They seemed to glow vibrantly in contrast to his dark fur and the dense black night that surrounded.

"I mean you no harm personally, Princess. I came here for one purpose only, and am on my way out." His face was blank, no mocking malicious sneer, nor out of place friendly smile. To accent proof of his words, he held out his hands, leaving his sword's sharp edge encased of its cover.

Blaze frowned. She detected no lie in his words, but remained wary of the killer's intentions. "You killed my father. Was that your 'one purpose' you speak of?" Her ears flattened in disdain.

The cloaked figure's posture seemed to stiffen at the mention of the King. "My intentions are good, I promise you Princess. He needed to be rid of. His rule was not well for this kingdom."

"He was my father!" Her voice rose in volume, though she forced her face to remain impassive just as her opponent.

The assassin's fists tightened at his sides, narrowing ruby eyes. "A foul one. Tell me Princess, has anyone ever asked how you required those bruises beneath your fur?"

Emotions flared in Blaze, his words prodding at sensitive flesh as her hands ignited in flames. "How do you know about that?!" He spoke of a secret that she held close to her. No one ever noticed, no one knew of the pain her father rendered on his daughter for many long years.

The cloaked hedgehog stepped closer, almost in a gesture of comfort. "He swore to rule the throne with dignity, instead he fell to drinking, toxins poisoning his brain and hindering his decisions. I killed him in cold blood, yet you show no signs of loss nor grief." He pointed out what should've been obvious to anyone. She shed no tears, only became dazed in the presence of her father's battered and bloody body, and held no remorse for his passing.

Her strength was waning from his words, as the ebony figure clawed at subjects that were fragile to her conscience. The fire in her palms dimmed to dissipation, as her tail drooped in defeat. Amber eyes dropped the weight of his red gaze and her arms hung limp at her sides.

She pinched her eyes shut to rid of the images that painted vividly in her mind, behind her eyelids played the scenes of iron fists contacting with her flesh, heavy boots kicking her ribs, internally bruising and damaging her body in the dead of night. None of her advisers, guards, knights…no one ever knew. He threatened her, and despite her strong will and stone face, the durable Princess feared her own father.

Now here she stood, confronting the facts of conflict she had avoided for many years.

Abruptly, she felt his presence grow closer, and she opened her eyes to see his arms gently pull her against his chest, ignoring her tense position.

Her breath caught in her throat, her body stilling to a statue. "Are you going to kill me?" Her words were soft, hesitant. There was a slightest touch of trembling.

Once again, his actions surprised her, as her pulled his shoulders back enough to see her face fully. His red eyes were empty, but held a promise with his words. "I'm going to protect you."

His hand clasped her limp one, and with a quick kiss to her knuckles, the killer disappeared in a flash of gold, leaving the Princess alone in the crumbled marble room, with pillars that stood strong to hold the ceilings frame.

In the passing years of the Kingdom to come, his promise kept.


	20. Theme Twenty: Awe

**I am soooo sorry! I haven't updated in forever, and I meant to be going faster than this, but I've been working a ton lately, and by the time I get home, my inspiration has run dry. There should be at least a few coming in the following week so hopefully I can keep on top of it!**

**Okay, I'm going to warn y'all from the get-go here, they are going to be slightly out of character. I needed them to be for this to work. Especially Shadow. The way I picture it, he is actually genuinely excited about something for the first time in a long while. He's not going to be celebrating something with himself for probably the first time, so of course he'd be happy!**

**Anyways, I made this for Independence Day everyone! I figured I might as well do a holiday special, even if I am like…a day late. So I hope you like! **

**Another warning, slightly cheesy and cliché. I find those two characteristics are a hard thing to move around when doing romance. **

**Well here it is. Theme 20.**

**I don't own Sega characters. **

* * *

She was floating. A starry veil of colors arrayed all around her, warm colors circling in combinations of pink, orange and yellow. Splashes of blue symbolized the sky, as her essence drifted between the flying shades and bright sheets of her swirling subconscious.

"Blaze…"

A sudden voice echoed in the cavern of her sleep, deep and lulling to the ear. She felt her ear twitch, as a part of the veiling skies ahead began to break away.

"Blaze…Wake up."

Gentle brushing touched her arm, and the scene of serenity shattered in resolution, her senses rising to her body. Suddenly, she was aware of her heavy lids; trying to pry open to someone's beckoning, soft sheets shifted below her form.

Finally, the poking of a finger jabbed into her ribcage, snapping her eyes open in alert of danger.

Her body shot up like a rubber band, vision obscured from the slight blurriness in her rapidly blinking ochre eyes.

"Blaze," the same voice that had interrupted her from pellucid dreams spoke from her right. Snapping her head, the feline's vision cleared to take in the sight of a familiar room, neutral shades and empty of decor, simply minimal necessities of an everyday bedroom.

Eyebrows furrowed, Blaze narrowed her eyes as her pupil dilated to penetrate the darkness, roaming over the dark figure that stood nearby.

"Shadow?"

The surprise in her voice was evident, as she peered at the luminescent numbers of the clock that sat on the oak carved dresser across the room. Pulling back the covers, she swung her legs over the side and perched steadily on the edge of her bed. "What are you doing here? It's midnight."

Shadow smirked, amused by the sight of the ruffled feline. Her hair that usually swooped in a ponytail draped about her shoulders in layered cut locks, her pajamas consisted of a loose fitted V-neck and black spandex, and her tall regal form was decreased with lack of heels and hair-height, revealing her to be petite, and somewhat short.

The two Mobians had become close companions as she stayed in his dimension, but Blaze was still inwardly flustered at him entering her apartment without her knowing. How long had he been standing there?

"Get dressed; I want to show you something." His answer was vague, but there was a hint of mischief and delight in his monotone octave.

The confused she-cat frowned, but stood from her warm bed and walked to her dresser. Though she held know clue as to what his intentions were, she subsided with merely slipping a pair of baggy sweatpants over her shorts, and stepping into her furry boots.

When she turned to show she was ready, her jolted to see his ruby eyes glowing vibrantly in the dusk lighting, staring straight at her. His gaze was sharp, judging even, as his eyes roamed her features before following back up to her face.

She gulped down a blush. "Okay, ready."

The hedgehog smiled, the mysterious gleam in his eyes irked Blaze, and she had the urge to swipe at him with extended claws.

"Come on." Instead of walking out the door, or flashing the pair away as the feline expected, he strode towards her window, unlatching its lock and sliding it open as the cool wind breathed into the room's warm atmosphere.

Even more confusion bubbled up inside of her, and she swung her tail in suspense, "on the fire escape? What the heck is on the fire escape?" she complained, crossing her arms in obvious stubborn disdain.

Shadow scoffed at her reluctance, as he held out his hand toward her. "Just trust me."

Amber eyes narrowed in suspicion, but the sincerity in his eyes was no lie, and she relented and she put her bare hand in his gloved one, allowing him to lead her out into the cool breezy night.

She followed him in silence as he pulled her up several metal stairs along the rigid sides of the building, her curiosity at his unusual excited behavior peaking even more as they reached the last step and descended upon the roof of the apartment building.

Shadow halted in his trek at the center of the roof, letting Blaze's hand go and standing still in the silence of the night.

Blaze circled in her spot, looking for any sign of surprise or unusual catastrophe. In finding nothing, she stepped in front of Shadow and frowned. "Okay Shadow, what is it you're trying to show me? There's nothing here."

The ebony hedgehog cracked a rare grin, one that caught the lilac she-cat by surprise. "Do you know what the date is today?"

"July fourth…well technically the fifth _now. _Why?"

Shadow nodded. "In this dimension of this country, there is a celebration called Independence Day that is held on the fourth of July. Humans here have parties and send off fireworks in joy for having a free nation. I wanted to show you, they're about to begin."

Intrigued, Blaze tilted her head. "Fire…works? What are those?"

A sudden loud sizzling sound shot through the sky, followed by an ear bursting crack. The feline jolted, tail bristling body tensing as she jumped in shock.

A humored chuckle escaped Shadow's throat at the now fuzzy feline, who's tail still stretched board straight. "_That _is a firework."

She turned to look out at the city lights that mirrored the speckled sky of stars, just in time to witness an explosion of glistening sparkles feather out across the dark upper horizon. Though the sight was spectacular to the naïve eye, the loud crack that sounded through the night cause her to jump back and wince once again, ears pinning to her head in distress.

A solid frame moved in position behind her, holding her with firm arms to a fluffy chest. Her amber eyes remained pinched tight, and her body tensed once as another pop emanated from the azure skyline, causing her to push further into Shadow.

"Shh. Just relax and watch." His whispered words tickled her ear, and his breath was so close, it caused her to shiver despite the rather humid air. She did as instructed, and slowly let her muscles lax, peeling her lids open and steered her vision upward.

Just as a stream of smoke jetted to the sky, the rocket erupted into a circle pattern of gold and silver sparks, and Blaze's eyes widened at the sight of them falling in a breathtaking cluster of twinkling lights. She inhaled a gasp of astonishment as another one did the same nearby, only different, for this one was of deep jade and dazzling amethyst colors.

"That's…amazing!" She felt like a giddy school girl, or a young child seeing sights of the world for the first time. Colors of sparks emitting varied patterns and shapes continuously shot through the night, and she watched in growing awe.

Her hands subconsciously fell to the ones clasped around her waist, and a gentle hum of thanks left her lips as she glanced back at the closeness of Shadow's face.

Shadow smirked in smug pleasure, and happiness bubbled inside him like never before. It was a feeling that was completely foreign to him, being able to forget his past, GUN's constant plaguing of missions, Sonic's annoying arrogant antics, all for just a moment of pure bliss.

His grip on the feline tightened, as he watched her golden orbs turn back to the lit up sky, long black lashes fanning out and fluttering with each loud crack and bright fluorescent glitter.

He decided then and there, with a smile, he would much rather watch the fireworks in the reflection of her golden eyes for the rest of the night.


	21. Theme Twenty-One: Jealousy

**i KNOW IT'S LONG BUT PLEASE READ!**

**I'm about to admit it...I have had one of the worst times continuing this. I am drawing a HUGE blank! Stupid writers block. I have about five one shots that I love the plot, but I'm finding difficulty with actually writing them to any good quality. So, in-case anyone is waiting for this, and I still don't have time nor a clue as what to do, I went back and took a look a some of my old stories that I will most likely never finish. And found that this one fit a theme!**

**This was originally going to be called Sophomore Strife. It's about how Blaze is Amy's foster sister, and they have to try and fix their slightly bent relationship through all the troubles of high school. Blaze is a level-headed tomboy, who hangs out with a group of boys as company, while Amy is a part of a popular group of girls that often bash on the pinkette's foster sister because they are jealous. There was actually a moral to this story, as I took it from sideline experience when watching others envy each other in high school. It seems the ones with a lot of friends and perfections is often the one struggling internally the most.**

**Anyways, so I wrote this story! Basically, Blaze is jealous of everything Amy has...a family, girlfriends to hang with, and a structured and safe future, meanwhile, she is having to keep her powers a secret from her foster family. Amy is jealous of Blaze because the feline seems to hold all of the boys' attention (though its not as it seems), as well as have a cool and calm attitude at life, maturity so to speak. She is also envious of her looks, though is oblivious that Blaze thinks she's acutually very plain, and that Amy is much more 'Boy material'.**

**So if you're reading this, you're probably thinking, _Okay, so this is a Blaze and Amy story, why is it on your Shadaze one-shots? _**

**My answer to that question is because there is a lot of romance laced into the story, and had I continued, you would see more than just the hints as you will in this.  
**

**Anyways, sorry for the LONG talking, and you probably just want me to shut up. So if you like this story, tell me what you think, and maybe I will continue it after REFORMING. Speaking of my other story, because I am moving rather slow on the update, and am probably stretching your patience, I wrote a little sneak peek of the next chapter below. Hope you like! And am so sorry if this is far from what you want, but I wanted to post this and see the reactions. There IS Shadaze in here, it's just not completely fluffy and straight forward focused romance. **

**I don't own sega characters.**

* * *

Jealousy

A loud pitched squeal rang out through the foyer, emitting from a juvenile pink hedgehog with sparkling jade eyes. In her hand was a colossus magenta suitcase with black polka-dots sprinkled on the exterior.

She stood in the center of the large high ceiling marble room, her vibrant color standing out against the dull contrasts reflecting the ceiling lights. Her outfit only adding more to the array of colors, high scarlet heels with a white laced bow, crimson umbrella skirt, and pearl blouse to match the headband that held back her simple yet styled bob.

"I can't believe I'm really here!" she bounced, the bubbly pinkette receiving looks of exasperation from passersby.

Amy had just arrived at the pristine new school for her sophomore year. Emerald Coast High was a high class school that only accepted well-to-do students that had money to pay for the expensive society.

Wanda and Edward Rose, Amy's parents, had agreed to let her go to such a fancy school so she could be with her other friends. But their was one down-side to the arrangement, and that downside was who stood next to her in the foyer.

The lavender cat huffed, holding her medium sized black bag over her shoulder and leaning on her hip.

Blaze, Amy's foster sister had to come with.

The Rose's had only taken her into their hospitality around four years ago, having felt pity for the stoic feline. Amy and Blaze weren't at each others throats, but had a more-or-less basic acquaintance. In the pinkette's opinion, the she-cat didn't smile enough. It was rare to ever glimpse any emotion on her face, and if so, was only a slight variance to her usually blank features.

They were complete opposites.

"Amy, let's just find our room," Blaze suggested, leaning on her hip. She had a much more simple style than her rosy counter-part, simply adorning athletic clothes, flare yoga pants, sneakers, hair tied up, and slim crop-top that showed her narrow waist and hugged her narrow curves. She wasn't nearly as excited about starting school again, having been forced into the high-class society without consent.

She knew the Rose's meant well in having her tag along with their daughter, but she only hoped her own group of friends had made the switch also.

Another feature she wasn't all that thrilled about is that instead of coming and going about the school, you actually had a dorm that the students stayed in for the school year, making it so you rarely left the school canvas.

Amy frowned as she turned to the bored Blaze, placing her hands on hips and angling her toes, "blaaaaze," she stretched, "you're ruining the moment!" she complained, tapping her foot irately.

Blaze hulled her bag over her shoulder into a more comfortable position, "good. Now that the moment is ruined, let's go find our dorm room," she stated bluntly, walking off in the direction of the stairs that led up to the hallways of the students apartments.

Frowning, Amy plucked up her bag and began trailing behind the impatient feline, having the silent urge to smash her heel on the she-cat's swaying tail, but refrained from the abrasive gesture.

"Oh fine. I guess the sooner we get settled in, the sooner I can find my friends and discuss when cheer-leading try-outs are!" she perked up, regaining her optimist mind.

Blaze didn't respond as she began climbing the stairs, merely rolling her amber eyes.

They made their way down different carpeted corridors, the hallways a maze to be reckoned with. When finally, they found the golden numbers 104 nailed to the wooden door.

As the hinges swung open, it revealed their new home for the coming year.

Amy hustled in and immediately began circling around.

"Oh my gosh! Look at this! It's ay-MAY-zing!" she squealed, taking in the pristine sights.

Everything was in neat order, similar to the excitement of a new hotel. There was a marble bathroom with a large white tub that stood on golden stands carved into large lion paws, giving it an old-fashioned feel. The shower stood in the corner, no water rust visible, and the mirror and cabinets were sparkling with a lemony scent of left over chemical cleaner.

The living area had a wide screen TV that looked to be around a 52'' in length, and two cream sofas with a single love-seat and wooden coffee table. Connected to the living area and bathroom with small archways, was the bunk room, where two bunks, four beds, were neatly set in the corners, and one large slide open closet with button handles.

Blaze stepped farther into the room and eyed it with an analytical scan. "It's rather plain isn't it?" she speculated aloud.

Amy stopped in her basking and narrowed her eyes at the feline, "you're such a pessimist! Seriously, do you see the _good _in anything? Look at this place! It's _gorgeous_! There's no way you've seen anything fancier than _this _before," she challenged, with a raised brow.

The she-cat opened her mouth to respond, but quickly snapped it shut. It was true, she had seen _much _more lavish locations than this, having lived in a castle till she was nine years old, but Amy didn't know that, and that was the way she wanted to keep it.

The pinkette took the silence as a 'no' and smirked smugly, "I thought so!" she claimed in victory.

Blaze bit her lip to refrain from snapping back, her tail twitched with her ears in irritation, and she took silent breaths to refrain her fur from steaming and sparking.

Playing it off as nonchalant as she could, Blaze shrugged and turned on her heel, "whatever," she called over her shoulder heading for the door.

Amy furrowed her eyebrow in confusion, "wait, where are you going?! We just got here!"

"Out."

And the door slammed shut.

Scoffing, Amy pulled out her bedazzled phone and began texting her friends to know of their whereabouts, meanwhile muttering to herself, "well at least I get first choice of closet and bed space, that's _one _good thing about having a dull roommate."

* * *

Blaze breathed out in relief, brushing her tail out to rid of any heat that remained encased beneath her fur.

The fire she possessed was something very few knew, only her closest friends had the knowledge of her powers. She had kept the information from her foster parents for her own, as well as their safety. Every family she had ever been in had immediately kicked her to the curb when they learned of her capabilities, the unnatural mutation she held since her birth.

Brushing away the memories, Blaze began wandering down the hallways, hoping that she could find her friends.

Her luck held. _They _found _her. _

"Blaze!"

The she-cat turned to see the group she had been seeking, a small smile twitching at her lips, "hey guys."

Sonic zipped up to her with a friendly hug, before reeling back with a sheepish smile, "heh, sorry. Forgot you're not a hugger, even after four years of knowing you. But hey! We've been looking all over for you!"

Blaze couldn't help but stretch her smile a little further. Sonic was still the same as ever. Red and white sneakers, sparkling jade eyes, and such cocky and arrogance it often got on her nerves. "Likewise," she admitted, as everyone began flooding closer into a clustered circle.

Scourge, still adorning sunglasses on his head, winked at her, something she had gotten accustomed too since she joined the group. At first, it had been intentionally flirty, but as they slowly became friends, he excepted her as 'just one of the guys' and remained simply platonic about advances. "Heya Blaze-girl."

The next one to file in the group was Silver, who was one of her closer friends, and she often saw him as the little brother she never had. "Blaze! I'm so glad you're going here too!"

The feline gingerly smiled and nodded to the remaining boys who all said their 'hellos', received from Knuckles and Espio.

Scanning the crowds, she noticed a certain missing member of the group. Furrowing her eyebrows and tilting her head, she directed the question towards Sonic, "where's Shadow?"

Sonic scratched his quills and shrugged, "not really sure. He could just be running late."

In a flash of vibrant green, everyone turned to see the black ebony hedgehog standing with Chaos Emerald in hand, his stoic features set.

"Ah there he is!" Sonic pointed out unhelpfully, his mouth often spouting out useless and obvious sentences.

Shadow rolled his ruby eyes and tucked the green gem in his quills as he made his way over to the group, his ruby orbs landing on the familiar lavender feline and nodding, "hello Blaze," he greeted, his mouth angling upward in a small pleased smile.

Blaze mirrored his gestures, "hi Shadow. I'm glad everyone is here. For awhile I was thinking I would be left here with Amy and her crew," she sighed.

Knuckles's violet eyes widened, "aw crap! That means that bat-girl is here too!" he raged, silently seething as his forehead pulsed.

Sonic bumped him with an elbow, "whatever dude. Forget about _her, _let's go do something! Tomorrow we start classes, today is our only chance to check out the canvas!"

Scourge smiled in agreement, "I heard we have a swimming pool and hot tub around here somewhere," he grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Maybe there'll be babes in bikinis."

The cobalt hedgehog pumped his fist, pointing at Scourge animatedly, "boo-yah! I love that idea! Except the water part..."

Blaze scoffed and rolled her amber eyes once again, a habit she developed over the years. "You boys are despicable."

Knuckles barked out a laugh, "I'm in! Let's go!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, as Blaze sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if we're going to the pool I have to go get changed, because unlike you guys, I don't walk around naked," she huffed, pushing past the group and back towards the direction of her dorm room.

"You could start if you wanted," Scourge beamed, his pointy teeth flashing.

Snickers resounded from the group as Blaze smacked him with her claws out, leaving a light scrape to fester on his cheek. Everyone knew the two were just messing around, it was normal.

"Whatever. I'll meet you guys down there. Just don't get into trouble," she warned, walking away with a swishing tail.

"You got it Blaze!" Sonic winked and zipped off, followed by everyone but Shadow, who still stood with his arms crossed and blank face. He shrugged, and caught up to Blaze, beginning to walk in sync with her strides.

"You're not going with?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her scarlet streaked friend.

Shadow shook his head, quivering his quills, "I'm just waiting for you. Being around the idiots without someone else with a brain isn't my favorite passing time," he chuckled deeply.

Blaze joined in his quiet laughter and nodded, "I know what you mean."

Stopping in front of the dorm room door, Blaze nodded to him, "I'll be right out," before disappearing through the archway.

She sighed in exasperation upon seeing that Amy and all her friends were piled on the couches, giggling and chattering away about magazines and high-school crushes. Silently making her way around the commotion, she found her bag tossed on a random bed and unzipped it, spilling out it's contents.

Plucking her two-piece swimsuit from her pile of belongings, she also grabbed her silky cover up.

"Hey Blaze! When did you get back?" Amy called from the living room, and all the chatter went quiet. The whispering silenced as all of Amy's cronies turned and noticed the regal feline for the first time since she arrived.

Blaze hated the attention, but remained passive as she gave a nonchalant shrug of her shoulder and pulled her hair free from it's binds. "Just now."

Rouge, a white bat that was very popular amongst the peers, spoke up in her suave tone, "nice bikini. Where ya heading?"

The she-cat arranged her hair part to the side, letting her bangs and layers fall heavily around her face, brushing her long locks to the side and tying it into a low-over the shoulder pony tail. "Me and the guys are going to the pool. I'll be back before ten," she announced, and walked into the bathroom to change, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

_Scoffing, Amy pulled out her bedazzled phone and began texting her friends to know of their whereabouts, meanwhile muttering to herself, "well at least I get first choice of closet and bed space, that's one good thing about having a dull roommate."_

Her phone began chiming in response to her text, and she quickly pulled down the message that read, 'be there in five'.

"In five what?" she wondered aloud, before the door to her dorm room burst open to reveal all her friends.

"Five seconds," a white bat smiled glistering.

Hopping up in surprise, Amy stumbled clumsily over to her friends with wide arms, a brilliant beam on her face.

"O-M-G! You guys totally got me! I'm so happy to see you all again!" she exclaimed, giggling throughout every word.

Standing right in front of her, was the group of girls she loved, memories of swimming filled summers, drama brimmed days, and parties during the night, all spent together in friendship.

Tikal smiled at her sweetly, ever the innocent in all her aspects. Rouge stood smirking with her usual pink glossed lips. Behind her glowing aqua eyes was mischief that held the dirty secrets of unsuspecting victims, and the life of a girl on the go. Shade gave a small wave. She was quiet in conversation until you got to know her, but passionate in what she stood for, as well as the most muscularly built one. Mina beamed brightly, the yellow mongoose often being known for her blonde characteristics. Honey the cat, her black pigtails still present, gave her a fanged grin, her punk clothes still as unusually fashionable as ever.

"Hey girl! Glad you got here," Honey exclaimed, inviting herself in as she plopped down on a sofa, sipping a bottle of Mountain Dew she held firmly in her paw.

"Yea, we were beginning to think you'd be a no-show!" Mina quirked, following the mustard colored cat's movements.

Amy grinned, "I wouldn't miss this for the world! Can you believe it? We're actually _here _at Emerald Coast _High_!"

Rouge sauntered over to the pinkette, tossing an arm over her shoulder and tucking her wings farther behind her back. "Get used to it sweetheart. I can't wait till tomorrow. I hacked into the schools scheduling and found out I have three out of five courses with that red guardian," Rouge said, giving a fanged grin in pleasure.

Shade adjusted her headband that held back her dreads, "are you _really_ going for Tikal and I's cousin? Rouge, you could do _so _much better."

The ivory beauty gave a small feeble shrug, leading the bubblegum hedgehog over to where the other girls were grouping in the living area and setting herself down neatly, "he's so rugged. I usually go for the model type, but I always liked rough edges. Plus he is so much fun to tease," she claimed, a slight lust/wistful look gleaming in her eyes.

Tikal grimaced, "can you not talk about my cousin like that in _front _of me? It's rather disturbing."

All the girls broke out in fits of giggles, as Amy looked up and noticed Blaze digging through her bag by the bunks.

"Hey Blaze! When did you get back?" she called over to the feline, as all of her friends turned to see her foster-sister plucking swimming articles from her scattered suitcase materials.

"Just now," she responded without sparing them a glance.

They all watched in slight surprise as the feline reached for a bikini. Amy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, '_Blaze has a bikini?! Maybe she's not as tom-boy as I thought..._'

Rouge spoke up in a suggestive tone, "nice bikini, where ya heading?"

It was obvious the bat assumed she had a date, but Blaze merely responded bluntly as she fixed her hair, "Me and the guys are going to the pool. I'll be back before ten," and locked herself in the bathroom.

Honey turned back to Amy with a raised brow, "I see your foster sister is still as stuck up as ever."

Tikal spoke up defensively, "give her a break Honey. Why do you give her so much crap all the time?"

The feline sipped her Mountain Dew again, swishing around it's contents as she fiddled with the peeling label, "she just bothers me that's all. For one, she completely flat out refuses to hang out with us, and has for the last four years. Two, she steals all the guys and acts like she's super popular, and three, my crush hangs out with her more often than he does me. It's annoying. And she never smiles! What do you see in a girl like _that_!"

Amy fidgeted in her seat. Though she really didn't get along with her foster sister all that well, she still felt guilty that her best friends were shredding her apart.

Mina nodded in agreement to the cat's words. "I kind of know what you mean. It's like she doesn't have emotions or something."

The white bat that had been listening intently, joined the conversation with a different turn. "I dunno girls, I kind of like her. She's got a back bone to say the least, not to mention she's beautiful, just doesn't flaunt her stuff. But Honey's right about one thing...she is a lot closer to our crushes than _any _of us are. It makes for a bit of competition."

Amy finally spoke up, "you guys, go easy on her. I don't feel right talking about my foster-sister like that..."

Honey however, would not be deterred, "oh come on Amy. Think about it! Sonic hugs her _all _the time. Not to mention, all the times her, Shadow and Sonic go on those little _races._"

The pink hedgehog slumped in her seat. Sonic was a touchy subject, Honey knew that. Amy had had a crush on the blue hero since fourth grade, yet he made no move to notice her. The fact that she had suddenly gotten a foster-sister that became friends with her crush bothered her, making her nerves twitch anxiously.

"Yea...I know," she sighed deflated.

Just then, the door opened once again and an unexpected figure entered the dorm.

"Is Blaze ready?" Shadow quirked an eyebrow.

Honey's eyes bulged in her head at the sight of the silent hedgehog, "h-hi Shadow."

Shadow turned his red gaze to the yellow feline, narrowing his eyes to register a name.

"Hi, er...you're...Hannah, right?" he guessed, causing the she-cat's ears to droop.

"Honey," she reminded flatly.

The ebony hedgehog just shrugged, seemingly not guilty with his mistake. Blaze exited the bathroom, wearing a strapless bikini that was a deep amethyst, and had horizontal white stripes that matched her powder muzzle. The bottoms were the same, low-rise bikini style, a cut hole in the back that her tail wired through. Her swimsuit cover up was a sheer white fabric angling down her legs, tied in a knot at her hip.

Shadow's vision moved from Honey to Blaze, his eyes roamed her body for a split second before meeting her face. He smirked playfully, "better look out Blaze, Sonic, Scourge and the others will start to realize you're a girl."

Shoving him playfully, Blaze smirked back, "oh shut up. Actually, could you see if it's on the second hook? I couldn't get it myself," she asked, turning so her back was to him.

The hedgehog peered down at the small clip that latched the top of her bikini together. "No, it's on the first, did you want it on the second?"

Blaze nodded, "yea, could you get it?"

Shadow nodded, bending down and unhooking the top of her bikini as Blaze held the cups in place so it wouldn't fall. After he finished re-hooking it into the right slot, he straightened and Blaze turned and faced him with a small thanks.

Neither noticed the six girls gaping at their casual escapade as they headed for the door.

"There's a pool party tonight if you girls want to come," Blaze called over her shoulder, before the two quiet members disappeared out the dorm.

A startled silence was filled throughout the six friends.

Honey broke the atmosphere by crushing her Mountain Dew in her hand. Everyone knew why. She had as big a crush on Shadow as Amy did on Sonic, and if you knew Amy, that was a large amount. Seeing him interact with another cat in such a manner was infuriating to her.

"That...that bitch!" she snarled, standing up with clenched fists.

Rouge chuckled at the sight of the cat fuming, "actually, she's a female cat, not dog."

Ignoring the sassy remark of her bat friend, Honey turned to her friends with determination.

"Come on girls! We're going to that pool party."

Shade sighed, but agreed to do so, Rouge smirked, happy to know that Knuckles would be there, Tikal shrugged and complied, Mina just giggled an 'okay', as Amy sat unsteady.

"Amy, why aren't you excited? Sonic's going to be there!" Honey reminded, her eyes gleaming dangerously.

The pinkette forced a smile, "I suppose. Just...don't get in a fight with Blaze or anything okay?"

The yellow she-cat huffed, "why not? It's not like you're close to her or anything.

Another pinch of guilt hit her. Were her and Blaze's relationship really that far spread? She often envied the lavender feline for looks, relationship-wise, as well as just having more maturity. Blaze had always been so calm and collected, everyone thought she was 'cool'. But Amy? Amy was known as the loud, out going bursting ball of excitement. She had been called an annoyance several times before, and it bothered her that she couldn't contain her adolescent mind more concealed like her foster-sister.

Heaving a sigh, and shaking away her heavy thoughts, Amy stood with a false smile, "okay girls, let's start getting ready."

* * *

Blaze and Shadow silently made their way down the hallways towards the pool, following the signs and strong scent of chlorine.

Red eyes glanced at the feline, having noticed her tense body stature as they left the room.

"Blaze? Something wrong?" he asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Blaze huffed a sigh, crossing her arms under her bust as her shoulders tensed. "Amy's friends annoy me. I heard them talking about me while I was changing."

This caught Shadow by surprise. The lavender feline usually tended not to care about what others thought of her, especially other girls. "Why would you care? Their probably just jealous," he concluded.

Blaze furrowed her eyebrows. "That's what I don't get. Jealous about what? Amy and half of those girls don't even realize how good they have it. All of them are here by their own parents money, while my stay was only funded by my foster parents because their daughter wanted to go here. I can understand some of them being ignorant, take that yellow cat for example," she said in sudden distaste before continuing, "but seriously? They don't know anything about me, and judge me all the same. I couldn't care less about what the others think, but Amy? I have to _live _with her, and hearing her just sit by and let her friends talk about me like that isn't all that fun."

A realization blinked across the feline's face as she suddenly flushed in color, "er...sorry Shadow. I don't usually rant like that...with anyone."

Shadow stopped in his stride, turning to the she-cat who's gaze had fallen to her feet bashfully. It was true, she wasn't acting like her usual self, and while he usually hated hearing of drama, he was happy that the quiet feline was willing to open up to him. Just him.

Smiling softly, Shadow nudged her arm with his hand, gaining her attention away from the ground. "Blaze, ignore them. They don't know anything. Especially with everything you're forced to hide."

Blaze met his intense gaze, knowing that he was referring to her hidden powers. Shadow had been the first to find out, only a year after they had met. It was one of the things that had brought them closer together in friendship.

She nodded, regaining her composure and smiling gingerly at him, "thanks Shadow."

He wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her into walking next to him in a silent gesture of saying 'you're welcome'.

After rounding some more corners, both withdrew from one another as they came to the door of the pool, not wanting any of their friends to tease them of their unusual affection, and entered the swimming area with an intense taste of chemicals.

* * *

**I know, I know, kinda dissappointing. But anyways, here is that sneak peek I promised!  
**

"_Did you find anything?" he asked, his voice edging with irritation. _

_The magenta chameleon gave a curt nod in response. "Yes. Much," he answered ominously, but there was an underlying tone of worry that set Scourge on frayed edges. _

_Espio pulled a red file that he had been keeping behind his back into sight, and leaned forwards, flipping the file onto the desk towards the anxious hedgehog._

_Fumbling fingers in anticipation, Scourge plucked the red file and took in the smooth surfacing and rounded corners. In bold black lettering, a title was geometrically placed and angled in the top right of the file. _

_"Project Demolition."_


	22. Theme Twenty-Two: Permanent

**Hey Everyone! So, I got a variety of different reviews, emails and PM's about my last update. Some loved it, some were disappointed, others didn't really mind. Anyways, thanks anyone for the compliments, and I hope to be in the full swing of things soon.**

**I got this idea randomly, just from the notion that EVERY couple has that moment where they get into a big argument, this is how I pictured Blaze and Shadow's would go, especially with the idea that they are new to the whole notion of 'being in love' and in an actual 'relationship'.**

**Also, the parts mentioning Silver. Does anyone else have that one guy friend that is just a lot more... sensitive than most? Cause I know this one kid who is like that, and its actually kinda funny, because he WILL ask like random things, or fix my hair. That's how I place Silver in this story anyway.**

**So, yea...this is another attempt I made, and it's kinda short...sorry. Not sure how I feel about this one but I finally got a couple days off work so maybe I'll have time to update some more and do better in the coming themes. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Sega characters**

* * *

"_Silver is my _friend! _Why are you getting so worked up over this?"_

"_I don't like how your _friend _is constantly touching you!"_

"_That's just Silver! He's been like that since we met! He always does weird little things like playing with my tail when he's bored, or offering neck rubs when he knows I've stressed."_

"_Well tell him to knock it off before I Chaos blast him farther than any future he's seen."_

"_Shadow, he's just naive! He doesn't realize what he's doing."_

"_Or maybe _you're _the one who doesn't realize what's going on!_

"_What are you saying Shadow?"_

"_I'm saying I don't want him around you!"_

"_You can't tell me who I can and cannot be friends with! Especially when it comes to Silver!"_

"_You care so much about the white punk_,_ why don't you go off with _him _then?!"_

"_Fine! Then maybe you can go have fun with Rouge! I'm sure _she _would be willing to give you _her _everything!"_

Black lids pinched tightly over crimson orbs, his eyes closed as sour words from their argument echoed in his mind, the sharp edge in her angry statements engraving itself into his psyche.

He stood upon a grass hill, one of familiarity. It was a place of comfort, where he could mentally rest, calm his thoughts and angle life in new perspectives. Now however, he was troubled, his argument with a lilac feline plaguing him greatly.

Regret filled his conscience as he grated the guilt in further to his subconscious. _How did I lose control like that?_

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Shadow tightened his crossed arms firmly over his chest. His thinking was on over-drive, as feelings of guilt and remorse welled up inside of him. Her final words seemed stuck in his ear, repeating her fluent voice mockingly in his thoughts.

_Her final remark of his bat co-worker had pushed him over the edge, as green energy sapped around him in coils of vibrant emerald. Blaze steamed with smoke, as the hot vapor danced in a wave ripple from her fur. Amber eyes were boiling like a fiery inferno, but seemed to withdraw in tire of distress._

_Blaze withdrew from their forward angry pursuits as her ears flipped from flattened, to drooped in weariness. Rage flooded from her eyes, shifting to a distance glint of defeat. For a moment, Shadow felt his masculine pride swell in dominance, before it turned into an inward deflation of sorrow. _He _had been the one to cause her to look so full of dread. _

"_Look Shadow. We're both new to this whole...relationship thing," she started softly, lashing tail slowing to low lazy swings, tense shoulders sagging. "Maybe...maybe we should take a break."_

_Red eyes flew to meet her golden ones, and he saw in her eyes draining hope. Was she already giving up on what they had become? Did she really see no point in continuing?_

"_Fine," his voice was steeled, betraying the hurt in her suggestion before he flashed away in a spark of gold._

_The only word he seemed able to register from her lips was one that pierced his heart: break._

_Synonyms;_ shatter, division, gap, fracture...split.

_She claimed she wanted to be divided from him, so that's what he gave her. He flashed away, feeling hurt and rejected, refraining his emotions behind a solid wall of pride and fortified facials._

Looking back, he realized upon further inspection that she was offering him a choice, asking if he had wanted to rid of her company for a time. His anger from their pitiful argument had blinded him from her intentions, but seeing as now he held vision with a cleared mind, he suddenly realized how lonely he felt.

This was foreign to him. He had always enjoyed being alone, finding peace in the quiet of the world without others' voices. But having had the feline with him, a comforting constant, a stabilized partner who understood him; he had become use to her presence. Now that she was gone, a large gaping hole was placed in his abundance, and he further missed the rising temperature she inadvertently increased with her mere closeness.

He didn't want to take any break away from her. He wanted her back.

Peeling his heavy lids open, Shadow looked to see the setting sun, creating an orange haze in the sky in its descent. It had only been a mere handful of hours since their heated argument, but he was ready to confront the problem head on, as long as he had her back.

It took him less than twenty minutes to find her, having Chaos controlled around Central City in search of the lavender feline. He knew her well enough though, and guessed where she would go in need of comfort.

Standing on the soft golden sands of the beach, looking outward to the crystal ocean waters was where he found her. She stood in a similar position he himself had been in, arms folded protectively around her small frame, though her posture remained sluggish. She looked to be a small child hiding ones vulnerability.

Shadow walked hesitantly up behind her, knowing she had sensed and heard his presence the minute his shoes had sunk in the sand. His steps were tentative, slow long strides, until he stopped just a foot away from her, but she showed no sign of turning to face him, keeping her back to his front.

Possible apologies and phrases whirled through his mind, as he debated how to recover from their bitter parting, but all he really wished for was to reach his arm out and be allowed to touch her, hold her once again without any gritted fraction between the two.

Finding himself driven with meaningful determination, Shadow stepped in line behind her, circling his arms around her waist as he had many times before, only this time much more tension hung in the air.

He felt her shoulders tense as he rested his chin on the side of her neck, turning his head so his mouth was near her ear, his heart pulsing against her back in a steady rhythm.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, whispering the small words into her twitching ear. It was two simple words, but deep in truth.

Blaze sucked in air, and Shadow soon expected rejection as moments passed in high suspension, until she exhaled a sigh and eased her tight muscles. "Me too."

Her body leaned back against him, eyes fluttering shut as their apprehension rolled of the couple in waves, just as the small bouncing waters of the sea danced before them. A gentle salty breeze sifted their fur, as Blaze fell into the embrace.

They were fixed.

_Adjective: _Fixed

_Synonyms: _anchored, attached, solid

_Definition: _Permanent, steady.

Shadow smirked. That was the way he liked them. Permanent.


	23. Theme Twenty-Three: Time

**I haven't updated in like...forever! Why? That's easy, because my writers block is still kickin' strong! I've had this written a LONG time ago, back at like chapter 10, but I never took a huge liking to it so I never posted it. But plans changed because of my lack of movement forward with my projects, and I am afraid that I might expose you to yet another disappointment of mine xP**

**This was a huge challenge for me, a one-shot that is not only a certain couple and a certain theme to play by, but also to combine several canon story-lines. This includes Sonic Rush, Sonic Rush Adventure, Sonic 06, and Sonic X.**

**As you will read, it is after the final episode of Sonic X, where Shadow supposedly 'dies' but more so disappears. Strangely enough, same thing happens to Blaze in sonic 06. Anyways, I pictured that he had been transported to her dimension after the Meterax incident, and that's when they would meet. I also really wanted to tap into the 'regal' side of Blaze. Her character Wiki page often talks about her graceful skills, and poised talking. Not to mention, the long list of her abilities and fighting is very impressive! Did you know she is the only female character to have come to a draw when fighting Sonic? I find that utterly awesome! Woops, off track. **

**So continuing on, because I am still fresh out of material to write about, I have sent out a request on my Deviant Art page and I ask that you check it out and comment to leave me an idea.** Anastasia921** is my name, and i hope you check it out! I would love for some boosts of creativity! I also added a twist to this story, something about Blaze's aging, because I wanted to see how it would play out.**

**Anyways, as I said, this is not a favorite of mine, as I have been contemplating whether or not to post it, but finally just decided to bite the bullet. So, here it is. Theme 23! **

**I don't own Sega characters. **

* * *

Time

His senses were slowly reawakening. The feel of a soft breeze sifted through his fur and danced on his quills. He could feel the bending blades of grass beneath his body, and see the red haze of the sun beating down on his flushed lids.

Muscles felt stiff, but contracted and tensed when he sensed bodies close by.

"What should we do with him?" a male voice spoke, the sound of clinking armor in his movements.

"I don't know. He's unlike anything I've ever seen."

"He could be dangerous."

"But he's sick. Let's get him to the infirmary, and then decide what needs to be done."

"Alright. Sarah should know what to do with him."

Shadow's mind raged, unhappy with the feeling of being lifted against his own will, but still too worn to refrain the movement. His thoughts were boggled, the last thing he could recall is fighting the Meterix, and freezing time in a single spot of space.

He had held the portal open so Sonic could go in and search the lands for Cosmo, giving the hero time to escape before teleporting the entire planet to a new part of the galaxy. He remembered feeling all his energy drain from his body, an emptiness and hollow feeling of death clutching at his dark soul. So where could he be?

He tried to comprehend an answer, but felt darkness tugging at his consciousness, and the voices faded into black.

* * *

Shadow awoke, snapping his eyes open in a spurt of energy and alarming, as he rapidly sat up from his spot on soft cushions.

Hands immediately began pushing at his shoulders, coaxing him to lay down again, "easy there sugar. Take it easy." a voice to the left of his bed soothed.

The ebony hedgehog, if at full strength, would have pushed the hands away and stalked out of the room. Unfortunately, his weakened state made him at a loss as he flopped back down to the white sheets.

Crimson eyes darting about, they landed on the owner of the voice. Standing with a clipboard in hand, in a long white coat clipped professionally with a crisp clear name tag; She was a tall weasel, chestnut fur with sapphire eyes, matched with a button black nose.

"I'm glad your awake. I wasn't sure if you'd pull through, but you seem to be healing faster than normal." she noted, scribbling notes sloppily onto her clipboard.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at her. "Where am I?" he growled, clenching his fists as she pampered his pillow.

The weasel was becoming fidgety under his cold gaze, "you are in the infirmary."

This caused the hedgehog to frown. He despised hospitals and doctors. After being created from a scientist, he felt his life had been filled with enough syringes and tests.

"What world?"

The weasel furrowed her eyebrows, "excuse me?"

Shadow clenched his teeth in frustration, "what _world _am I in?" he prodded.

The nurse placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about sir, but you are in the kingdom of Soleanna."

The news caused Shadow to frown. Either he had somehow landed on a distant planet on the other side of the galaxy from Mobius, or was somewhere else entirely. He needed answers, and his patience was wearing thin.

Plucking the IV from his arm, and shoving the covers away, Shadow swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. His vision danced momentarily before the fog cleared, and he made his way toward the door.

The nurse yelped in surprise at his sudden movement, jumping in his path with hands out, "wait! You are not fully healed! You cannot just up and run about, I must check your..."

"You've done enough. Now move." he snarled, peering at her intimidatingly.

For a moment, she seemed to comply to his demand, and took a step back in fear. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. The guards that had found you said you could be dangerous, and I am to make sure you stay where you are until further can be analyzed about your intentions."

Shadow growled, crossing his arms in defiance, "I _am _dangerous. But my intentions are to get home, and in doing so, I need to know more about where I am. Do you have a ruler for this so called kingdom?" he questioned.

The nurse nodded quickly, "y-yes. We have a princess. But we don't consult her often because..."

"Then take me to her." he snapped, the edge in his voice sharp enough to make the nurse jump back.

Regaining her composure somewhat, the weasel nodded and opened the door to reveal a white hallway, with other nurses bustling about busily.

"Guards! The patient has a...request." she called out the door.

In response, two armed guards entered the room, their intimidating presence doing little to Shadow's nerves.

The panther, who seemed to be the leader of the two based on his authoritative stature, raised an eyebrow at the nurse, his gaze flickering to Shadow momentarily before speaking, "what is his request?"

The nurse hesitated before leaning over and whispering in his ear.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at the secretive movement, clenching his fists, preparing for a fight if one came.

As the weasel pulled away, the guard's green eyes widened, "he wants to see the Princess?!" he whispered rather loudly back, the volume just enough for Shadow to catch the rest of their conversation.

Upon hearing the request, the lesser guards' eyes also widened, holding traits of both shock and fear. This intrigued Shadow, as the reaction of his request was not one that he would perceive as normal in a Kingdom of a world.

"But...that means we must take him to the temple." the panther spoke exasperatedly, his long sleek tail twitching anxiously behind him. "And who knows if he'll come out alive or not. You've heard the rumors about her Sarah." he warned.

The weasel, who's name seemed to be Sarah, nodded gravely, "we all have. But he claims he is not from around here. He wishes to talk with who's in authority so he can find a way to his home." she relayed.

The second guard, whom was a black lab, shook his head. "I don't think that is wise. We don't..."

"I want answers." Shadow interrupted, stepping into the conversation sternly. "I need to talk to someone who has knowledge of this world. If the Princess is the person to give me those answers, then take me to her." he snarled.

This was confusing him to no doubt, that the ruler of this kingdom was a Princess who was feared by her people. What kind of culture were these people living in?

The panther guard swallowed harshly, but complied to his demands with a curt nod. "Very well. I will take you. You would not be able to enter the temple without assistance."

Shadow eyed the guard with suspicion. "Hmph. Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Shadow desperately wished he could just run there with his rocket shoes, or flash there with Chaos Control, but in not knowing where he was suppose to be going, he had to settle with going on foot with an anxious guard who kept looking over his shoulder every two seconds, and fidgeting with his sheathed weapons.

His behavior was beginning to prod at Shadow's nerves, and he was about ready to snap at the pansy panther when they finally halted to a stop.

"We are here." the guard spoke gravely.

Shadow frowned. 'Here', was out in the middle of nowhere. As far as the horizon stretched in all directions, were grass filled plains, endlessly. "I thought you said there was a temple."

The guard frowned, obviously upset with being doubted of his intelligence, "the Sacred Temple is hidden underground. I just have to find the secret notch to open it..." there was a hesitation in his voice as he began circling around and scratching his head. "If I can remember what that is exactly."

The hedgehog resisted the urge to lunge at the panther for his stupidity. Closing his eye-lids, he focused on the energy of Chaos inside him to reach out with his senses. Almost immediately, he felt a fluctuation of power below the ground. Something powerful, with high energy forces was underneath the surface of the dirt.

It was a familiar presence, comforting even. The amount of power that radiated from the objects was the same as Chaos emeralds, only there was something wrong about them. It wasn't Chaos energy, an equal power yes, but not Chaos. He did not possess the ability to control whatever held that power, but he had a feeling someone else did.

Opening his eyes, the same scene played out before him, the guard still squabbling about, searching for the opening key.

"I know it's around here...somewhere." he talked animatedly to himself, as Shadow watched with growing disdain.

In a moment of remembrance, the guard let out an excited "Ah!" and trotted over to gopher hole. Bending down, the panther reached into the hole and clicked a tiny red button.

For a brief pause, nothing happened. When the reaction finally came, Shadow was surprised at the supernatural way the ground began lowering, collapsing in on itself in a way only magic could conceal. The ground before him opened into a vast hole, it's path unclear as it was veiled in shadows, the only light flickering from the torches that were chained to the walls of the cavern.

"This is the doorway to the temple. If you wish to see the Princess, you must go through there. But beware, for she is cursed with great evil." the guard warned gravely.

Shadow glanced at the panther with disdain, questioning the truth in his words, before slowly descending into the darkness below. As he passed the entrance, the gaping hole above him enclosed itself once more, leaving him to face the shadows of earth alone.

His steps echoed throughout the dirt packed walls of the cave, the length stretching onward.

_'I wonder what it is about this princess that makes her sound so possessed.' _Shadow wondered to himself, feeling wary of his trapped surroundings.

Not far into his trek, the ground beneath his feet began to harden into a rough edged gray stone, as the dirt walls and ceiling were covered with a green rock, the color of lush emerald en-carved with intricate golden and silver patterns, the sequence becoming more complicated the farther into the ground he delved.

Just as he was beginning to question if he'd started walking in circles, the level began climbing just ahead, and over a small arch of an underground hill, was a sheet of light.

_'Finally. Time to meet this accursed princess.' _he grumbled.

As the edge of the surface lowered and he stepped into the underground temple, his eyes rested on a spectacular sight.

The room was an open cavern, in circular shape. The walls filled with dazzling rubies and emeralds that reached the tall ceilings above, each glowing an eerie light. Though dirt was encrusted in the underground hovel, it's dampness was outshone by the natural beauty of the gems and shrine that was placed in the middle.

A circular stone slab, etched with ancient stories that read of victory and sorrow held seven notches in it's rough hide, a power radiating gem in each socket. They emanated the same power of Chaos, yet seemed to be from a polar opposite universe, an entirely different substance. Their edges were crystal clean cut, sharp and polished to glow with luminosity.

Despite all the great wonders held in the temple, none surprised him like the figure that loomed above it all.

A silver pole was centered in the stone shrine, standing tall and straight, with a gold and deep green vine entwined around it's neck. Poised with power, a feline stood atop of the pole, her balance all resting on the ball of her one foot, arms crossed over her body in a resisting gesture, her other foot gently crossed behind the other.

Her fur was of vibrant lavender, a ruby gem embedded in her fore head, a henna like design en-cresting a star. A white powder muzzle circled straight lips, her figure strong and elegant in build. Her clothes were uniquely regal looking, deep amethyst robes draping off her shoulders, with scarlet trimming. A ruby broach rested against her chest, the neck-lining framed in gold, and she balanced perfectly on scarlet heels, striped with white, her ankles and wrists tufted in white. A tail swung gently behind her, and her hair was pulled above her head in a pony tail to show her graceful facial features.

The entire ancient atmosphere of the temple radiated power, a power that the feline centered of seemed to attract. His senses tingled like crazy, and he could feel the entire room was being gravitated towards the lavender she-cat.

Noting all of this into fact, he knew very well that if he were to fight her here and now, he would lose...painfully. This was _her _domain.

He veered his eyes around the temple once more to soak in the sights. In every world, every section in space that he had ever been, not even the views from his home on the Ark compared to what he was seeing now.

Turning his attention back to the feline, whom was seemingly ignoring his presence. Red eyes searched her form, finding no flaw in her features, and he longed for her to open her eyes, to see what color iris lay beneath her lavender lids.

"Why have you come? Not many disturb my captivity." a voice echoed through the cavern, and though it came from the mouth of the feline, it bounced from all directions, reverberating through his head in a fluent melody.

Looking up at the feline, she finally shifted, her arms uncrossing from her small frame and held outward for even more efficient balance.

Her lids peeled open, revealing the hidden treasure of vibrant amber eyes, their golden radiance sharp and analyzing.

Shadow watched, as her eyes fluttered open and scanned the room, landing on his form in a piercing hard stare. Though her eyes flickered like an inferno, they were cold, a reflection of his own red orbs.

"You must be the Princess." he stated bluntly, careful as to keep his face blank. This feline was detailed, aware of small and significant happenings in her surroundings, that was for sure. "I came wondering if you knew about world travel. I am not from around here."

The Princess's eyes flashed with an emotion that looked to be recognition. She eyed him for long moments before speaking again, "I know more than you would think. I can see why you would need to go as far as to contact me for help, for no one in Soleanna believes my travels were ever sincere." she explained.

In a swift movement of momentum and gravity, she leaped off the pole, twisting in the air, and landing in a graceful crouch. From the sudden movement, Shadow took a retreating step back, clenching his fists and readying his stance for any sign of attack.

The feline noticed this and narrowed her eyes disdainfully, "I suppose you've heard the rumors of me being cursed."

Shadow hardened his gaze, slowly un-clenching his hands and relaxing his posture. "Rumors are hardly my type, Princess. I'm always cautious about the unknown." he claimed.

Golden eyes skeptically watched him, as she folded her arms under her chest, "it's good to know that not all hedgehogs are as impulsive as Sonic I suppose. Then again, you seemed to be very different from him altogether."

Upon hearing his rivals name, his eyes widened in surprise, "you know Sonic?"

The feline nodded, turning her back to the ebony hedgehog and taking long slow strides towards the stone center where the seven emeralds resided. "I've been acquainted with him twice. I once was sent to your dimension by accident, as he was to mine the next. Though my adventures with him were brief."

Shadow walked slowly next to her side, both looking out over the stone slab and gazing at the glowing seven emeralds. Something about the way she spoke, it was so different than Rouge's suave tone, and Amy's out bursting squeals. Her words were articulated properly, her poised prowess enchantingly unusual. She looked to be eighteen, yet talked of years experience and wisdom gained. "So I'm not only in another world, but a different dimension." he responded, shifting his gaze from the emerald shrine to the she-cat.

The lavender feline nodded, "that is correct. How you got here is a mystery, but you radiate an inner power. My senses tell me you can perform many things with the power of Chaos, am I wrong?"

Shadow was shocked of her insight, but came across as nonchalant as he nodded. "Yes, more than most." he stated. A pause came in their conversation, before the hedgehog finally asked aloud the nagging question he had in mind.

"Princess, why do they believe you are cursed and possessed?" he asked in sparked curiosity.

In his eyes, she seemed to be fine. Normal? No, there was nothing normal about this girl. But whatever it was that made her different than most, it made her much more tolerable than others he'd encountered.

The feline closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling sharply. She seemed to be calming herself, trying desperately to keep a control on whatever emotions she concealed behind her mask.

"They believe it, because it is true."

That was not the answer Shadow had expected. Furrowing his eyebrows in silent question, he sent a look towards the feline, prodding her to elaborate.

"You see, I have powers that are not natural of this world. They fear them, because they cannot control them. I have lost control of them more than once also, the image creating me to be a monster. As for me being possessed, that is also partially true. I have traveled through many dimensions, and various times. In one of them, I had helped save the future of Mobius. Do you recall hearing of the Iblis incident?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes, I took part in that."

The princess gave a soft sorrowful smile, "then I suppose you've met Silver?"

A memory of golden eyes, funky spiked quills, black boots and unusual powers flashed through Shadow's mind. "I'm acquainted. Myself, Silver and Sonic stopped Mephiles the Dark."

Nodding, she continued her story, "yes, I remember hearing that. But there was more to be done than just that. Elise, by blowing out the flame of Iblis when it was young, erased it from the past time. By you three defeating Mephiles and Iblis in present time, that also rid of the beast. But what of the future time? Just because it was erased from present and past, did not mean in completely disappeared from existence in the future."

The ebony hedgehog narrowed his eyes in thought. He hadn't realized that upon Mephiles defeat. "What did the hedgehog do? If Iblis wasn't erased from the future, than he would have eventually reformed in the past and present."

The she-cat looked down, remembrance flitting through her mind. "Silver wasn't able to do anything. He tried locking the flames in his soul, but Iblis didn't except him for the vessel..." she trailed off.

Shadow turned, his eyes locking on her form in understanding. "So you took his place." he finished.

Giving a small nod, she turned her gaze upward toward the tall ceiling of the sparkling cavern. "Yes, I took his place. I was able to because of my curse. I have the power of flames, and have since I was born. This is unnatural for a princess in this world. For a long while, they tolerated my powers, as I had used them to save this world many times. But for the last few years, after I had returned with _more _flames inside me, the council insisted I be locked away."

Shadow remained still. This was a familiar story to him, people fearing the unknown and power, something they can't control. He knew it well in his own life. "You must be Blaze..."

The feline turned and raised an eyebrow at him, skeptical as to him knowing her name.

"The white hedgehog, I remember him talking about his friend Blaze in our time working together," he explained.

"And you must be Shadow; I've heard much about your...adventures."

There was a paused moment, as Shadow realized she might know of his past evil doings. Instead of bringing the subject up, she continued, "to finish my explanation, the world has been thriving by itself for some time now, in no need for me, or my Sol Emeralds as it has stabilized on its own accord. Now that my flames serve no purpose, I am only a danger."

The hedgehog gritted his teeth. People's fear had ruined so many lives, his own included. "How long have you been in here?"

Blaze chuckled coldly, "time is a funny thing Shadow. You see, my world has slower time than Mobius. I haven't seen Sonic for three years in your time, but it has only been a year and a half here. So in your time, I have been in here for two years." she explained, fidgeting with the fluffy trimming on her gloves. "This also causes age to become a complicated subject. I am eighteen years old in my world, but to your timing, I am thirty six."

Narrowing his eyes, Shadow studied this new information on the female. She looked not a day over eighteen, a healthy stature and developed features. Picturing her as middle age was not simple, nor possible in his mind.

Turning towards him, she gave a feeble shrug, "I do not ponder much on age and time. For even when another eighteen years pass in my time, I will still look as I do today."

Shadow widened his eyes, his mind freezing in mid-thought, "you're...immortal?"

"No. Not entirely. All guardians have longevity in years from the powers of radiation in the gems they protect. I will remain and not further decay till the Sol Emeralds fade. On that day, I will begin to age. However, the Sol Emeralds power is endless, and will not fade for less than another age at the least. I was sure you would be familiar with such information as it goes for the same as the red guardian in your own dimension."

The hedgehog raised a brow. He never conversed much with Knuckles, and only knew minimal on his character due to Rouge chatting about him often, though he never endured her babbles long and would begin tuning her out.

"I wasn't aware of this. It is…intriguing to say the least." A revelation hit him as he angled his eyes to a frown and tilted his head curiously, "if you are to remain until the emeralds fade…what of your imprisonment?"

His words came out sharp, and he instantly regretted it as he saw her steely eyes wince, and ears droop. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she turned away from him to hide her distress.

"Then I shall remain. I have no place in this world, but it is my duty to see it is safe," she spoke distantly.

Shadow angled his eyes into a deeper frown. He was silently fuming. It was all too familiar. A memory of his shadow with evil emerald eyes telling him of his future, that he would be hunted and killed in fear of his power by people he trusted. Knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists tightly.

He couldn't leave the princess to the same fate. Not if he could help it.

"Come with me."

The words escaped his mouth before he could ponder their meaning, and he watched silently for the reaction of the lilac she-cat.

Her ear twitched, mind registering his words as she slowly turned to face her acquaintance. Eyelids fluttered in astonishment, "w…what?"

Shadow stood firmly, letting the truth flood to his eyes as he repeated his offer. "Come with me."

Blaze stood in silence for another pause, taken by surprise.

For a moment, a glimmer of hope began to sparkle in her eyes, but it faltered all too soon as she slumped in posture and shook her head.

"I can't."

"You can," he persisted. "You said yourself this world has become stable without the emeralds, and because your life line is tied to them, you're free to go. Make your own choices and live your own life."

Blaze drank in his every word, hanging on each sentence with purpose. She longed to leave as he said, to be whisked away to a place where she had friends, such as Cream, and she could live for herself, not for the fate of others. But could she really do it?

Her eyes turned to his, "I…I don't know."

Shadow stepped forward, determined to help. He understood her position, but even _he _had more freedom then her. He had power, but he had the choice to use it for and who he pleased, whether it is evil, good, or himself. He wanted to give her that choice too.

"Blaze, I promise it will be better than this life. You can't live in a cave for eternity," he bribed.

The feline felt her decision being swayed by the truth and honesty in his words. Could she really leave everything behind?

The answer was obvious. She had nothing here. No one. No purpose.

She pulled her royal demeanor together, composing herself in the utmost dominant voice she could muster amidst her inward trembling for change. She turned to him with a glinting eye, scanning him skeptically and crossing her arms. "My friend trusted a hedgehog with a remarkable resemblance to you once. He ended up almost destroying the world. How do I know you're not made of just the same stuff?" she challenged.

Shadow eyed her wariness, and instantly guessed she was talking about Mephiles.

"I promise." His words were firm, and he meant every word he'd said to her. It was just as his promise to Maria, he would not let this feline down.

Blaze bent a single brow, her eyes showing inner anguish. "And what about Cream and the others? I'll age half as fast as them, and keep on living. I'll be forced to watch them grow old and die. I don't know if I can live like that," she spoke, careful to refrain the quivering from her voice.

The dark hedgehog softened his gaze. It was a concept he didn't find pleasure thinking about either. In a moment of comfort, he stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "I'll still be here. Always."

It was then that the Princess agreed to go with him, for the two of them to combine powers and open a portal to his own world and enter it together.

A soft smile grazed her lips, as she took a shuddering breath.

"Okay Shadow."


	24. Theme Twenty-Four: Loss

**This one-shot was just one of those random ideas one. I realized that a lot of my late themes had been rather short and just kinda romantic little snippits, and I decided I needed some more angst and plot. I also have been wanting to try and tie in some actual canon games and just twisting the storyline a bit to make it a bit more interesting. I'm debating doing a Sonic Rush Remix thingy where Shadow is included as well. Or maybe a Sonic X inclusion? I dunno. I guess we'll see.**

**Anyways, so this one isn't as romantic, nor as well written than some others I've done.e. I wanted to try and play out a scene that had to do with if the entire gang had been there when Silver tried locking Iblis within himself, while still having thriving hints of romance between Blaze and Shadow when she makes the sacrifice. It was very difficult for me, and I personally don't like this one as much...again, but decided to post it anyways. **

**I know I just recently updated, but I figured I owe it to some of you since I had that period where I didn't update at all for a while.  
**

**So! As everyone knows from my previous chapter, I have been struggling with ideas, and would like to thank everyone who has been supporting, putting out ideas, and pushing me on to continue. I'll give some shout outs next chapter, but right now I'm in a hurry. Announcement! I will be camping for a week, so you won't be hearing from me because I will be in the middle of the woods xD I promise I'll hop back on as soon as I can!**

**(Again, not as well planned out)**

**I don't own Sega characters.**

* * *

Loss  


They all watched in sadness.

It was a bittersweet moment really, as the young white hedgehog took steady steps towards the edge of the cliff. Surrounding them was the ruined world, seas dried to cracked thirsty ground, plant life all but a myth, sky scrapers fallen to demolition of flames and ash. It was a sad sight indeed.

But all that was destined to change, as Silver gripped each gem in his palm like a vice. All stood by watching, the determination clear in his sunshine yellow eyes as he stepped to the lava pools shore.

"Good luck Silver," Sonic called solemnly, even his usual optimism dampened at the fate of his younger friend. The blue hero would offer himself up for the world if it was his choice, but everyone knew that it had to be a figure from the future time.

Amy was sniffling, crying for the loss of her new friend, as was Cream, though she was still somewhat disturbed by the sight of the soot ridden world. Rouge leaned on her hip, ears drooped as she watched the scene unfold; she felt pity for the hedgehog. Tails and Knuckles were silent in their thoughts, though the young fox looked more-so distraught.

Shadow himself stood by stoically. He didn't envy the fate of his young new acquaintance, as no one knew where he would end up, whether he would survive, or be sent to a different world and/or dimension. To his right, he glanced sideways at the lilac feline beside him. He had been surprised to see Blaze mixed up in all of this, and even more so when he learned of her connections with the telekinetic hedgehog as a best friend.

Her arms were drooped to her sides, hands clenching and un-clenching in suspense as she watched her best friend take slow steps towards unknown fate. Golden eyes never left her friend's form, and though they had already shared a meaningful goodbye, Shadow could still detect traces of hurt in her nervous antics. But there was something else in her eyes, like a hidden knowledge she kept to herself. It sparked his curiosity.

He had always enjoyed the feline's company, finding himself compatible to her in many ways. She always stood so straight and poised, like she was ready for a battle to unfold at any second. He quickly shook himself free of thoughts and turned back to the main point of attention.

"Chaos emeralds, lend me your power…" Silver began, and all watched in awe and distraught as flames began swirling about, dancing in circular patterns with the energy that flowed from the emeralds in hand. His chant caused a frequent glow to emit from the powerful jewels and the process continued.

"Seal us into another dimension, to rid of these accursed flames!" he yelled, and grunted harshly at the contact of the flames that the energy had absorbed, and began pulling toward him like a vacuum, hitting him harshly in the chest.

His grunts became more frequent, and everyone watched in growing concern as Silver began dropping to his knees. The flames seemed to become more and more determined to push through his essence, no matter the refusal of his soul.

Shadow watched the scene, and barely noticed the subtle yet swift movement to his right as a blur of purple ran forward.

It all happened so fast.

Blaze was suddenly at her friend's side, as she ripped the gems from his grip and kicked him harshly to the side, sending his body sprawling onto the hard dirt. "Sorry Silver. But not today you're not."

Shadow's ruby eyes widened in revelation, as Blaze held out the gems, silently beckoning the flames and energies to absorb within her.

"Wait, Blaze…" he called, stepping forward and uncrossing his arms in growing agony. He knew what her intentions were…couldn't there be another way?

Silver sat up quickly, whipping around with a panicked look, "Blaze, what are you doing!?" he shouted, his voice filled with hurt.

The feline ignored the calls of the hedgehogs', as well as Creams growing tears in her chocolate eyes as she felt the flames painfully enter her body.

Turning to face her friends, she gave a soft smile at the astonished and horror filled wide eyes of them all. "Sorry guys. But I'm the one with flames already in my soul, I will be the vessel." Each word was struggled as the pain increased, and a supernatural feeling began overwhelming her.

Shadow shook his head in reluctance. No…not her. His thoughts screamed to do something. He couldn't lose Blaze. At seeing her body begin to fade, he felt an attachment for the independent she-cat awaken inside himself, a feeling he had ignored around her before. She couldn't be the one to have such a fate…

All too soon, the emeralds fell limply from her hands, sparkled of pure energy danced around her as the flames continued to filter inside of her soul. Her body was lifting off the ground, descending achingly slow into the sky, as her eyes darted about to meet the gazes of her friends.

She seemed to have a silent conversation with each of them, sending a message of encouragement and hope that lightened the hearts that would mourn for her. When her eyes met Shadow's, she blinked, and softly smiled.

It was then that her voice filled his head, a faint whisper in his conscience that echoed through filtered thoughts.

_'I had always taken a liking to you. Maria would have been so proud. Goodbye Shadow the Hedgehog…'_

His heart constricted at her physic message, causing his pulse to putter in dread and peace. Somehow the feline had communicated a personal thought to each member, though Shadow was barely aware of Silver beginning to cry harshly, and Sonic smiling sadly at whatever thought he had received. Cream began bawling as she buried her face into Amy, who protectively wrapped her arms around the young rabbit, her own jade eyes watering like a faucet. The others didn't respond as vividly, though each seemed lost in their own thoughts.

All watched in amazement as her fading figure caused an eruption within the smoke filled skies, and it was almost immediate that the sun's veil broke through the surface of ashen clouds; the fire dissipated into air as a sapphire sheet painted the horizon and changed the entire atmosphere of the future.

They did it.

The future had been saved…but as Shadow recalled the glint in her eyes when her gaze had lastly fell upon him…he had a dark feeling that he had lost so much more.

A part of his own future had just been ripped from his grasp.


	25. Theme Twenty-Five: Choices Part 1

**Alright, its been awhile...again. I have been working over load lately and have zero time to myself. Heck I've rarely seen the people I live with :P **

**Anyways, this is a 2 part theme because it is so long! But I think I actually like this one. It's a bit more 'angsty' and suspenseful. A little action, and a lot O' drama. And quite a bit longer! Part 2 should come sooner or later :/**

**Shout out real quick!**

**Blazelvr: your idea for Embarrassed is actually really good, and I would love to do it but I'm not sure how well I would be able to go into detail for a surfing comp. It would be really difficult, but I could dapple with the idea. **

**Reviewers: Thanks for all the support and help you guys!**

**Now I have a few PM's to read and respond to, then I gotta go to work so I'll try and update soon!**

**Notice! Reforming is momentarily on hold, and while I am on my momentary Writers block, I uploaded a really old series from my Computer Doc that I abandoned long ago on DeviantArt called '****_Of Pirates and Princesses_****' if you want to look at it. Up to you!**

**I don't own Sega characters!**

* * *

Choices

_Ding!_

The elevator door slid open to reveal the line-up of controls, computer screens and flashing buttons, orderly pushed against the metals walls. G.U.N's control room proved to be full of life that day, soldiers and agents alike bustling with every day business. The managers sat at the mechanics, fingers dancing over the keys with headsets clasped over their ears. Voices of several conversations sounded through the room as Shadow entered the corridors, red eyes scanning for the face of his director.

In the center of the Control Room, a middle console arranged in a circular panel, like a donut with a piece bitten for entering the ring of metal, there stood the Commander. His hair was silver, having lightened from his mop of brown after many long years of stress. The spiky style stuck up in different angles, unruly and unordered in his state of authority.

Brown eyes were narrowed, his lips permanently pursed in a frown. Olive green attire was stiff and straight, squaring his shoulders in board posture.

Shadow approached slowly. Unlike most other agents, he was not intimidated with the presence of his boss. He took orders as a purpose, something to fulfill with his time. In his logical manner, Shadow found it more conventional than running around with wasted time such as a commonly known blue counterpart of his. Stopping affront of his administrator, the hedgehog crossed his arms, silently waiting for the man to notice him.

The Commander was shouting orders, left and right his voice rang in abrasive volume to his employees who scampered around like ants, cringing to his words and wincing at the potency of his strife.

When brown angry eyes finally landed on the scarlet streaked Life Form, he snapped his mouth shut and turned his full attention to his best agent.

Shadow narrowed his eyes in observation. While days at Head Quarters were often filled with stress, something was off putting about the extra security of soldiers that he noted were circling in perimeter, as well as the more-so-than-usual crudity in the Commanders antics.

"Ah, Shadow. I'm glad you're here. We have a big operation happening in 2-point-O minutes. The portal should be opening any minute if things on the other end happened to schedule." The Commander folded his hands behind his back, peering down at the hedgehog with attention.

The Ultimate Life Form frowned. Confusion overrode his senses, as he had heard no news of an Operation being held present day, nor did the words 'portal' and 'other side' make help for understanding the ongoing situation. "What Operation?" he asked, curious to the intentions of the agency.

The Commander rolled back his shoulders, turning down to face one of the screen panels that seemed to show a steady signal of energy readings splay across the holographic screen. "I came across a file from four years ago, one initiating the study of Sol Emeralds," he began, running a finger across another screen, revealing an image of a sharply cut rectangular gem.

Shadow arched both brows, refraining from showing full surprise of the surfacing subject. Indeed it had been awhile since he thought on the situation that had occurred a small number of years ago. Quickly he reverted his attention back to the Commander, as memories of Team Hooligan, Omega fawning over a small rabbit, and a single still-willed violet cat that played with impressive fire filled his mind.

"After doing a few weeks research, it came to my attention that these jewels hold the same amount of power and potential as our own Chaos Emeralds. Though your team's mission failed those years ago, my scientists found a solution to finding them again."

At this news, Shadow visibly stiffened. The direction of the conversation was heading towards deep water; one filled with complications that he knew would arise if things followed through.

"There seems to be a stitched rip in the dimensional continuum that separates our world from another; a world that withholds these allusive Sol Emeralds. With help from the best, I acquired access to re-enter this dimension, locate the energy readings, and bring them back to head-quarters for personal use. Having such power would benefit this nation in ways beyond comprehension Shadow."

The Commander's voice turned almost wistful; a longing for power glinting in his ascetic brown eyes.

The hedgehog watched this with alarm, as his mind screamed a siren for caution. "Sir, I do not see the profit in this Operation. Entering another dimension is dangerous, and can affect more than just a simple fraction in the time rift. And if an energy source is what you are looking for, why not harness the Chaos Emeralds that are already within this world?" Shadow stabled his voice through each sentence, finding it within his right to speak his mind, but was sure to say so with respect.

The power-lusting man turned to his top agent with a cocked brow. "Chaos Emeralds are off limits for me to tamper. With an annoying red pest guarding the Master Emerald, and the President siding with the heroes of Mobius, they are not to be harnessed for our own personal use. However, _these _emeralds from another world will be under no such restraint. My men should be here any second with our prize."

Shadow clenched his fists, setting a stance of defense. The Commander was speaking nonsense. Such careless actions could destroy an entire world, and though the ebony hedgehog was not one to trouble over frivolous matters that made no difference to himself and/or his purpose, he found himself against the plan his Commander was facing him with. It simply wasn't right.

However, a horrid realization hit him in the face. No matter what he said to change the Commanders mind, he was too late. Already, soldiers had passed into the other world he himself had so briefly visited. That would mean a certain feline was in danger, her and her world were facing a deadly crisis. This would not end clean.

"How many soldiers did you send Sir?"

The Commander narrowed his eyes and grunted, "two dozen at least."

Shadow could feel his nerves edging, but he remained dull in his stature. "Why so many?"

The grey haired employer frowned, finding Shadow's questions to be rather obvious. "So we can retrieve what we need of course. If my soldiers report successful, we will then regroup for an hour and prep to cross dimensions."

_'This is not good… so not good.'_

The ebony hedgehog mentally shook his head. The more answers he received, the more off-putting the situation became. He didn't know what the Commander was up to, as some of the information didn't add up. Why would they need to enter the dimension a second time? If the second trip was to retrieve the Sol Emeralds, what 'prize' were G.U.N's soldiers bringing back now?

Before his thoughts could finish, a sudden ripple effect splurged in the air, as time and space itself pulled apart to a gaping hole, showing itself to be a portal to another world.

Through this portal, armed men with helmets and G.U.N. acquired suits flooded into the control room, stepping through the time rift like a curtain.

The head soldier approached the Commander with timed steps, halting five feet away with a salute of respect and clap of his heels.

"Leverage initiated as planned. My men will regroup for second visit in one hour accordingly, sir!"

The Commander gave a curt nod of his stubble- chin, "at ease Soldier. Regroup as you are. And bring the feline to me."

Recognition of his overseer's plot slowly dawned on Shadow's face, widening ruby eyes.

'_No. Please no. If only this once I could be wrong…'_

As if to further perturb his growing fear, he watched with shock as a soldier stepped through the portal, tugging on a linked chain harshly.

"Come on you!" he spat angrily, tugging a familiar Mobian through the rift into view of all in the control room.

Shadow blinked several times to gauge onto the scene that played before him. The violet cat that stood before him, anger rolling off her in steamy waves, was not the same as he had last seen.

Her four feathered locks, once pulled atop her head in a tall pony tail, now multiplied several times. Her hair was thick and heavy, falling about her face in layers down to her waist. The feline's hips had spread slightly, as her midsection remained petite in size, and bust grew in small variation. Once a long and lithe tail, fur had now grown in length, showing her swishing limb to have become puffy and soft, and more so resemblance to a squirrel.

Not only did her shape differ, but also the garments she adorned had turned much more battle-ready than royal-requirement. She had long since ditched the purple cloak, in its stead; she wore black pants that stuck to her body for more accessible movement, with a silver belt, and dark amethyst top that had long sleeves, meeting the white cuffs of her gloves. Though she remained in heels, they had changed into black ankle boots, with a silver buckle to match the belt.

As his eyes roamed her figure, he locked onto a sight that made his heart cringe. A titanium shackle was clasped around her wrist, connected sturdily to a long chain that one of the higher status soldiers held with gruesome behavior.

Slowly, his eyes climbed to meet her own, and he felt his nerves twist when she saw disbelief spread across her features, betrayal, hurt; and finally…anger.

Golden eyes narrowed pointedly in his direction, and the temperature of the room began to warm in heat waves.

"Agent Shadow, this is our prize. She was an obstacle to get through to acquire our goal, but a feisty feline will not bring me down." The Commander strode forward, gripping the chin of his prisoner and turning her raging amber eyes to his face. "She's a strong one, pretty too. It's too bad she'll be put in a cage till we can use her," he snarled down at her.

Blaze was shaking, limbs shivering. No cold, nor fear, made her quiver in such a way; it was her fury. It grew with precarious intensity.

Worthy to her stubborn nature, her judgment and logic flushed away with a flaming temper.

With a growl that sounded feral, the she-cat swung her locked wrists with a hard pull, catching the agent that held the end of her chain off guard as she sent him crashing into the Commander.

Shadow watched as Chaos unfolded around him. Immediately, weapons began firing towards the feline, as she grabbed the end of her chain and whipped it at several other soldiers, twisting out of the line of bullets.

The hedgehog made a step forward to protect her. She wouldn't last long alone, being in an underground agency with soldiers and agents circled and armed.

Blaze knew this too, but her pride and anger would not deter from her path. She had already knocked down several others and was ready to ignite her fire on them when a sharp pain shot up her side, and she let out a cry as she clutched her side and fell to her knees.

Shadow stopped, eyes widening in horror in having seen the bullet just graze passed her ribcage, and her fingers pulled away with crimson liquid.

"Hold your fire!"

The Commander's voice halted the weapons from doing farther harm, as the proud man slowly stood with rage clear in his eyes. No one, _no one, _would knock him off his feet and survive without consequence. He approached the crouched guardian with firm steps before he stopped a few feet away.

Meanwhile, an internal war blazed through the Commander's top agent. Shadow didn't know what to do. Blaze was a…friend? He didn't know her placement to him, and hadn't seen her in years, but he couldn't stand by and let this happen. But what of his loyalty to GUN? Could he betray his own Director, lose his job, his missions, his only bunking; could he put so much on the line for _one _lilac cat and her world?

The gray haired man peered at Blaze with hate, jaw set as his knuckles itched to punch something. "Miss Kitty, you will regret doing that," his voice was low and threatening, as he withdrew from his advance and turned to his awaiting soldiers.

"Grab her chain and take her to the medical branch. After the doctors finish stitching her up, place her in our holding cell as planned.

Curt nods replied and a different soldier moved forward, stepping over his unconscious co-workers and grabbing the end of the chain.

With a hard pull, Blaze's hands were tugged from her wound, letting even more blood soak her shirt and run from her insides. A yelp of pain escaped her as she was roughly pulled to her feet and pushed forward, sending her tripping and barely able to catch her balance in her dizzy and flushed state.

"Come on cat!" the man snapped, and began heading towards the door, two solders flanked on her sides.

Shadow stepped forward, obligation to help, someway, somehow, without losing his place in the agency. GUN was all he had, but if the agency was craving such power, did he really want to partake in such a place?

His eyes caught hers as she stumbled by.

'_I'm sorry. I didn't know.'_ His red eyes tried to portray his feelings and thoughts to her, desperate for some sort of acceptance to where he stood. Facial features morphed into desperation, distraught, guilt, regret.

Blaze had never seen such so much emotion play across Shadow's face before, and though she could tell it was genuine, her heart contracted violently, relentless.

She couldn't forgive him. This had gone too far.

Shadow watched as her response was a glare, a face so full of anger and betrayal; he knew what her silent message was without words.

'_Screw you.'_

As her limp tail disappeared around the window, Shadow closed his eyes and crossed his arms, letting his chin fall to his chest. He had a choice to make before this was all over, and he had to make it swiftly, before it was too late.


End file.
